Missing Something
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Piper and Larry Bloom have been married since Piper was 18, they have a very rich and elegant life together, and are raising three beautiful children. But what happens when Piper meets Alex Vause, and realizes she has been missing something her whole life, and wants to be more than just a trophy wife? Vauseman Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone, I know I have a story I am already working on, but right now I am going through a break-up, and needed to write something different. I promise I will go back to my other story, but for the moment, I need to start fresh, to help with all these** **feelings I am going through.**

 **And I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Also I do no own any of these characters.**

* * *

The day had finally arrived, and it was a beautiful one. The weather station called for rain, but when Piper Bloom formally known as Piper Chapman, woke up the sun was shinning, and now here she was standing in the living room looking out into the city, and she couldn't be more thankful in that moment. Because today was the day, her family was finally moving out of their New York City Penthouse apartment, and moving into a gorgeous mansion right outside the city. Although Piper loved the penthouse, she knew she and her husband couldn't raise their three teenage children there anymore, without them wanting to kill each other. All of them needed their own space, and their new home would provide that.

"MOM!" Helena shouted at her mother, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Piper asked her oldest daughter, who was turning seventeen in two months before she added "And there was no need to yell."

Helena who was a spitting image of her mother, like all their children with their blonde hair, and blue eyes was now rolling her eyes at her while she grabbed her mother by the wrist pulling her toward the door. "Well I tried getting your attention for about two minutes and you weren't responding. The movers are leaving, now c'mon dad is waiting."

"Where is your brother and sister?" Piper asked as she was being dragged away from her living room.

"They are already outside with Dad." Helena informed her mother.

"Right" Piper nodded as she stepped into the elevator with her daughter, and got lost in thought once again, as she took in her and Helena's reflection in the metal. She couldn't believe how fast her children were growing up, it had seemed like only yesterday, she was holding them in her arms for the first time, now her oldest was turning seventeen, and her youngest was turning thirteen.

Although Piper wasn't old per say, she sure did feel that way. Her husband Larry was going to be 35 next month, and Piper had just turned 33. Piper and Larry have been married since she was 18, she got married younger than she wanted to, but her mother wouldn't have it any other way, since Piper had Helena when she was sixteen. Another thing, her parents were pleased about, but there was no way she was giving up her child. She was determined to raise the child on her own, since Larry bailed on her when he found out Piper was pregnant, but Bill Chapman Piper's father, hunted him down, and talked some sense into him. Fifteen years later, they are still happily married, Larry has a successful job, as a lawyer, following in his father's footsteps, while Piper was a stay at home mom to their three children.

"MOM" Helena shouted once again at her mother, when she noticed she was once again lost in thought, and the elevator door's opened on the main level of their apartment building.

"Sorry" Piper said as both women stepped off the elevator.

"Where do you keep going?" Helena asked her mother.

"Just reliving everything, I can't believe we are finally moving." Piper told her daughter as they walked out of the apartment building, to go and find the rest of their family.

"Well I am happy we are, if I had to share that bathroom any more with Melanie, I probably would kill her." Helena told her mother with a light laugh.

"Don't be so dramatic." Piper said with a laugh of her own.

"I learned from the best." Helena smiled as wrapped her arm around her mother's shoulder, something she didn't do often.

Piper smiled brightly as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist, and then spotted her husband, and two other kids, sitting in the car waiting for them. "What took so long?" Larry asked as his wife and daughter got in.

"Mom was reliving her life." Helena smirked

"Oh hush" Piper chuckled as she put on her seatbelt, and her husband put the car in gear, and they made their way to their new home.

 _ **XXXX**_

The drive didn't take long, and when they arrived they saw that the movers have already started to move their things into the house, since they knew ahead of time where everything was supposed to go. "Mom can I go to Jude's?" Silas asked his mom when the car was in park.

Larry's neck almost snapped as turned around to face his son "No, you are going to help us move everything in." Larry told him sternly.

"Larry honey" Piper said as she put her hand on his arm before she continued "You know that the mover's have it under control, that is why we hired them. Silas if you want to go to Jude's then you can."

"Piper" Larry started but Piper cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear it. And don't act like you are going to be helping, because we all know you don't lift anything above fifty pounds." Piper said with a smirk as their kids laughed getting out of the car.

"Thanks mom." Silas said as he sent a text to his friend.

"I can't believe you just did that" Larry told his wife, as he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Piper let out a laugh at her husband's hissy fit as mumbled under her breath "Pussy"

 _ **XXXX**_

Two Months have passed since the Bloom family moved into their new home, and Piper couldn't be happier, since the sibling fights have decreased drastically. Until today, "MOM" Melanie shouted as she stormed down the stairs.

"What Mel?" Piper asked from the kitchen.

"Helena won't let me use her straightener." Mel shouted

"Ok first, lower your voice, and second what is wrong with yours?" Piper asked confused since she knew both girls had the same chi straightener.

"Silas broke it." Mel shouted once again.

"I told you to lower your voice" Piper warned her daughter again. "And why was your brother touching it?"

"Because he is a jerk, I don't know" Mel told her mother.

"Okay don't call your brother a jerk, and you can use mine." Piper told her daughter as Helena came barging into the kitchen.

"Mom tell her she can't use mine." Helena began but Piper cut her off.

"I already took care of it, I told her she can use mine, and you Helena need to learn to share." Piper told her daughter.

"She doesn't share her things." Helena began once again, but again was cut off.

"Enough" Piper shouted "You all need to learn to share, and that's it. Or I'm not buying you guys anything anymore, and you all can get jobs." Piper told them as she watched her daughter's eyes go wide.

"Fine Mel, you can use mine." Helena said through gritted teeth.

"And you will be nice about it." Piper warned as she watched her daughters leave the kitchen.

Just as Piper thought she would have a peaceful moment, her cell phone rang, and knew immediately who it was by the ringtone. "Hi honey" Piper said cheerfully when she answered.

"Hey Pipes, how is your day going?" Larry asked his wife.

"It's going" Piper told him and Larry cut her off.

"What happened?" Larry asked

"The girls are just fighting, but I took care of it." Piper told him and then asked "How is yours?"

"It's busy, listen do you think we can host a dinner party tomorrow night?" Larry asked and then heard his wife let out sigh, so he added "I know it's last minute, but Pete and I really need this."

"I guess; I will call Lisa." Piper told him.

"Thanks babe, remember we are living the high life." Larry told her before he hung up the phone.

"Right" Piper said to herself, as she placed her phone on the counter, and looked down at her diamond ring, and smiled slightly as she mumbled "I'm just a trophy wife."

"What's that mom?" Silas asked he walked into the kitchen, and went over to the fridge.

"Nothing, and don't get crumbs on the floor." Piper warned, and then added "Oh and find a suit please, tomorrow night dinner party."

"I'm going to Axel's remember" Silas told his mother as he grabbed stuff out of the fridge to make a sandwich.

"Sorry, dad needs you here." Piper told her son "But Axel can come here" she added as she picked up her phone, and called Lisa her cater.

After Piper got everything set up for tomorrow night, she called for her daughters at the bottom of the stairs. "Melanie, Helena, let's go we are going shopping."

Piper didn't have to wait not even 2.5 seconds before she both were her daughter's appear "Shopping?" Both girls asked at the same time.

Piper nodded her head "Dinner party tomorrow night, dad needs you all home." Piper informed the girls, as they headed out to the garage and got into Piper's black Bentley Flying Spur, and made their way to find their dresses.

After three hours, all the girls had finally found a dress they loved, Helena went with a strapless, fitted blue dress, while Melanie went with a simple black dress, and Piper went with a simple black dress as well, but hers had lace on the chest, and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. "We all set?" Piper asked her girls once they checked out, and she knew Larry would have a heart attack with the credit card statement, but this was his dinner party after all.

"Can I get a new straightener, please?" Melanie asked her mother, and Piper nodded.

 _ **XXXX**_

The next day, was a hectic one, the cleaning ladies had arrived at five that morning, to make sure everything was spotless, while Lisa and her employers, including the chef's had arrived at noon, and begun to set everything up, while Piper and the girls were getting ready. "Mom do I looked alright?" Helena asked as she walked into her the master bedroom.

Piper gasped, and felt tears form in her eyes, as she saw her oldest daughter standing there in her strapless dress, her blonde hair perfectly straight, and her make up done perfectly that it made her blue eyes pop even more. "I asked if I looked alright, I didn't tell you someone died." Helena said with a chuckle

Piper walked over to her daughter, and wrapped her in a tight hug as whispered "I know, but you have grown up so fast."

"Mom" Helena groaned "You're going to wrinkle my dress."

Piper unwrapped herself and stood back as she took in the sight of her gorgeous daughter once more "Sorry, and you look beautiful." Piper told her with a smile.

"Thanks" Helena smiled back at her mom, and just then did her father walked out of the bathroom, fixing his sleeves before he saw his daughter, and gasped. "Oh no, not you too." Helena groaned as she turned to leave the room, but before she did, she looked over her shoulder and said "You look beautiful too mom."

"Wow when did our daughter grow up so fast?" Larry asked once the door as shut.

"I don't know" Piper smiled as she turned to help Larry with his tie.

"They all look just like you" Larry told his wife before he added "Thank god, because you are beautiful."

"Oh shut up, you just want to get laid tonight." Piper laughed as she smoothed out his jacket, and then turned to walk back into the bathroom, but Larry stopped her by wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"No you are beautiful Pipes" Larry whispered against his wife's neck, before he placed a kiss there.

"You're going to wrinkle my dress." Piper smiled as she turned into her husband's arms. "If you behave, then maybe I will rock your world tonight." Piper whispered against his lips before she kissed him passionately, and then felt her husband start to get aroused. "Really?" Piper asked with a roll of her eyes as she broke the kiss.

"Can you blame me?" Larry laughed as he began to kiss his wife's jaw, and then down her to her neck.

Piper laughed as she pulled away from her husband "Well then it's a good thing you are a big boy, and you can take care of yourself." She told him as she walked away and back into the bathroom.

"You are evil" Larry mumbled to himself.

 _ **XXXX**_

Once Piper was done with her makeup, she put on her heel's and made her way downstairs, and just then did she see Polly, her best friend, and her husband's partners wife standing in her kitchen. "Hey" Piper greeted her.

"Whoa look at you sexy mama" Polly said as she air kissed her best friend, and then saw Helena and Melanie, walk into the kitchen behind their mother. "Whoa, Pipes you better watch the boys' around these two." Polly warned.

"Hey Aunt Polly" Both girls said at the same time.

"Don't worry I will be doing that" Larry said as he walked into the kitchen and then the door bell rang. "I'll get it"

Larry walked to front door, where a guy in a suit was standing with a tray that held glasses of rose wine. "Sir, I will get the door." The man informed Larry.

"No need, I am right here." Larry said as he opened the door.

"Wow you look great" Larry greeted the woman, who as standing there, in an elegant off the shoulder red dress, with her black hair swept to the side. "Please come in." Larry told her and then led her to the kitchen, and over to where Piper was with Polly. "Pipes?"

"Yea?" Pipes replied without turning around.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Larry said and Piper turned around and looked over the gorgeous woman who as standing in front of her. "Piper this is Alex Vause, Alex this is my wife Piper."

Alex looked over the blonde beauty who was standing in front of her, as she held out her hand, and once Piper took it she said with smile "It is so nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 1, what do you all think? Should I continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, I am so glad you guys liked the first chapter, and I hope you continue to like this story. Also thank you for all the follows, favs, and of course reading.**

 **Without any further ado here is chapter 2!**

 **Also Happy New Year! Here's to a great 2016!**

* * *

 _Alex looked over the blonde beauty who was standing in front of her, as she held out her hand, and once Piper took it she said with smile "It is so nice to meet you."_

* * *

As Alex smiled at the blonde woman in front of her, Piper smiled back, but just as she was about to say something back, her daughter Helena came into the kitchen shouting happily "The Alex Vause, the actress, movie producer, and famous fashion designer?"

Piper's face went red as Alex just chuckled, as Helena ran over to Larry and hugged him tightly. "You didn't tell me she was going to be here!" Helena said with a smile.

"Well you look gorgeous, so you don't have to worry." Alex said with a smile, as she let go of Piper's hand that she was still holding, and introduced herself to the younger blonde. "So you must be Piper's sister, and as you know I am Alex Vause"

Helena laughed, as she watched her mother's face going even more red than before, as she shook one of her idol's hands. "No, actually I am her daughter, Helena." The younger blonde introduced herself before she added "Well one of them."

"Well then, it is very nice to meet you." Alex said with a smile, but before she could say anything, Helena cut her off.

"Wait mom!" Helena shouted and Piper groaned.

"Oh god what?" Piper joked.

"Isn't your dress from the Vause Collection?" Helena asked and now Piper really just wanted to dig her own grave and lie there.

Piper nodded as she glared at her husband "Yes it is, your father didn't tell me who was coming, let alone Ms. Vause. Otherwise I wouldn't have worn this dress." Piper said casually, reaching behind her for her glass of wine and downing it in one gulp.

"Oh don't be silly, you look absolutely stunning in that dress. I don't think anyone could wear it better than you." Alex said with a smile and a wink as she placed her hand on top of Piper's.

Larry watched the interaction between the two woman, but thought nothing of it, and just then did more guests start pouring in, and he knew he would have to go and greet them. "Well I will leave you two ladies, Helena can you please go and get your brother, I told him he and Axel could play his Xbox just until the guests have arrived, and now they are here." Larry told his daughter, and she nodded before she left the kitchen, leaving her mother alone with Alex and Polly.

Piper watched as her daughter, and husband left the kitchen before she turned her attention back to Alex. "I'm sorry about that, my daughter can be a bit dramatic sometimes." Piper said a slight smile.

"Professional in the making" Alex said with a smile right back, with her hand still resting on top of Piper's.

Piper chuckled at Alex's comment before saying "Oh please don't encourage her." And then added "But please excuse me, I have to go and greet our guests with my husband, make yourself at home."

Alex nodded as she removed her hand from Piper's and watched her leaving the room, knowing that she couldn't in a million years find anyone who could wear that dress she designed better than the blonde did. But before she could go any deeper into her thoughts, Polly bought her out of them. "I'm sorry but I don't think we were introduced, I am Polly Harper, Piper's best friend." Polly introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Polly, you are Pete's wife right?" Alex asked with a smile, as she shook the woman's hand.

Polly nodded her head before she asked "How did you know that?"

"My team and I want to do a movie on one of his cases, he talks about you all the time." Alex informed her and Polly smiled knowing that even at work she was still on her husband's mind. "But please excuse me, I want to get a glass of wine." Alex added before she disappeared from the kitchen, and walked outside.

 _ **XXXX**_

As Alex was walking outside, Helena had finally back outside with her sister, and keeping a close eye on her brother to make sure he didn't steal any liquor with his friend. "Helena?" Melanie asked as she watched a tall dark woman walk out of her house.

"Yeah?" Helena asked still watching their brother.

"Doesn't that woman look like Alex Vause?" Melanie asked her sister, slightly pointing at the woman.

"Yup" Helena said with a nod of her head and then got hit by Mel. "What?"

"You didn't even look" Mel shouted softly.

"That's because I don't have to, it is her, she is here." Helena informed her sister.

"IN OUR HOUSE?" Mel shouted loudly

Now it was Helena's turn to hit her sister "Will you keep it down!" Helena warned before she added "She is super nice, but I think she was flirting with mom, I hear she is the biggest womanizer in all of Beverly Hills."

"Oh please" Mel laughed before she added still laughing "She could get any woman she wants on this planet, and plus mom is old."

"Mom is what?" Piper asked sneaking up on her daughter's scaring them both.

"Nothing" Both girls said at the same time.

Piper chuckled as she nodded her head "That's right nothing, now you both better behave tonight." Piper told her daughter's as she sat down between them and put her arms around both. "This is a big night for dad, and I don't want anything happening, because you both know how he gets when things don't go his way." Piper told her daughters, and they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"But mom why is Alex Vause here?" Mel asked before she added "Not that I mind, but I'm just curious what she has to do with dad."

Piper shook her head "I don't know, dad didn't say who was coming, or why. He just said tonight was a big night for him and Uncle Pete" Piper told them standing up but then added "And keep an eye on Silas, I know how he likes sneaking off with the liquor."

Both girls nodded their heads as Helena said "Already on it mom."

Piper smiled, and then left her daughter and went back to the party.

 ** _XXXX_**

After all the guests arrived, and they were having a good time, Piper was standing out in her backyard, behind one of her bars, letting the bartender go and get some food. But she wasn't paying much attention to any of her guests, except for one in particular. "Hey Pipes" Polly said sneaking up behind her best friend, and playfully hit her in the arm as she added "Stop staring."

Piper shook her head as she rolled her eyes "Shut up I wasn't staring."

"Yes you were, and you have been for the last five minutes" Polly informed her with a smile, "But don't worry I doubt anyone noticed."

"She's gorgeous Polly" Piper said without thinking and quickly added "I mean.." But Polly was quick to cut her off.

"Oh just shut up, I know you have a girl crush." Polly said with a smile "I know that look Pipes."

"I don't have a girl crush" Piper said a bit loudly, but it wasn't noticed thanks to the music and all the people chatting.

"Yes you do, but I don't blame you, she is beautiful." Polly told her and then added quickly "As long as it just stays just as a girl crush."

Piper's neck almost snapped as she turned to look at her best friend with her jaw open "And what is that supposed to mean?" Piper scoffed but didn't give her best friend any time to answer "I am happily married to a man I remind you, with three kids."

Polly smiled as she said before walking away "Stranger things have happened Pipes"

Piper rolled her eyes, as she watched her best friend walk away and just then did the woman who they were just speaking about show up at the bar. "So since when did the hostess of the party become the bartender?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Since I excused the bartender to go and get food." Piper informed her with a smile "Now what can I get you?"

"You know how to make a drinks?" Alex asked with a laugh and Piper sent her a look. "Just kidding Blondie, I am sure you made quiet the killer drinks in your college days." Alex said with a smug smile.

"I was a mom in my college days, not a whole lot of partying going on then" Piper informed her before she asked again "Now what can I get you?"

"I will have a margarita" Alex told her with a smile and Piper nodded her head.

Alex watched as the blonde woman started making her drink before she asked "So where did you go to college?"

"I went to Yale" Piper told her with a smile, and Alex raised an eye brow "What?" Piper asked.

"Beautiful and smart" Alex said smugly with a wink before she asked "So what was your major?"

"Literature" Piper said as she poured the drink into a glass.

Alex let out a chuckle "Now you are just a woman after my own heart" but before she could say anything else, Larry came walking over.

"Hey babe" Larry said with a smile, as he walked around the bar, and then wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and pulled her close.

"Hey" Piper greeted her husband as she put her head on his shoulder. "Having fun?"

Larry nodded his head before he looked at Alex who was sipping on her margarita "My wife makes excellent drink's doesn't she?"

Alex nodded her head "The best I have ever had" Alex said with a wink toward Piper, before she turned and walked away.

"She's confident that one" Larry whispered to his wife.

Piper nodded her head "But can you blame her? She is one the most successful people in Hollywood, and in the fashion industry." Piper said as she watched the brunette goddess walked away before she asked her husband "Why is she here anyway?"

"Her team wants to do a movie on a case Pete and I did." Larry said calmly.

Piper's eyes went wide as she turned and wrapped her arms around Larry's neck, "That's great babe" Piper said happily as she hugged her husband.

"Enough to get a piece of this tonight" Larry asked with a laugh as he moved his hands to Piper's butt and squeezed it slightly.

"I told you to behave." Piper warned as she pulled away from her husband and walked away to mingle with her guests.

 _ **XXXX**_

It was almost midnight before the guests started to leave, and the last to leave beside Polly and Pete was Alex Vause. "Thank you so much for coming tonight." Larry and Pete said at the same time, as they said good bye to Alex.

"Thank you for having me, my team and I will be in contact. You both have a wonderful family." Alex informed them as she shook both men's hands, and just then she saw Piper in the front entrance. "excuse me" Alex said before she walked over to Piper.

Once she reached Piper she gave a hug, as she whispered in her ear "I meant it, no one could wear this dress as good as you."

Piper blushed as Alex pulled away, but took Piper's hand. "You have a beautiful family" Alex told her with a smile before she added with a laugh "But Silas, he is a womanizer in the making."

Piper nodded "Yeah, he is going to be breaking woman's hearts."

"Well your daughters are going to breaking hearts too" Alex said with a smile and Piper could only smile back "I will be in touch." Alex added with a smile, before she turned and walked.

Piper watched as Alex Vause walked out of her house, and then turned to walk into the kitchen. She didn't have to worry about the dishes, because the maids and caters would take out it. She said goodbye to Polly, Pete, and Finn, before she excused herself and walked upstairs, and went to the master bedroom.

Once she was in her bedroom, she shut the door, and finally took off her heels that were killing her feet, and then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She wasn't even alone for a half hour, before she heard the bedroom door open, and then close. "So what was that exchange between you and Ms. Vause about" Larry asked as he walked into the bathroom, sliding off his jacket.

Piper shook her head as put toothpaste on her toothbrush "Nothing she just wanted to tell me, that we have a beautiful family" Piper said quickly before she started brushing her teeth.

"It look more than that" Larry said once Piper was done

Piper walked over to Larry and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck before she whispered against his lips "Don't worry, it was absolutely nothing" Piper told him before she kissed him passionately for a second time that night.

Larry smiled into the kiss, and pulled his wife's body closer to his by her hips, and walked them both back into the bedroom, where he led her to the bed, without breaking the kiss. "You know I did behave tonight" Larry said with a smile as he broke the kiss as Piper sat down on the edge of their bed.

"Well almost" Piper teased with a smile "behind the bar" Piper reminded him with a smirk as she moved up the bed, and leaned against the pillows.

Larry climbed onto the bed, and moved on top of his wife, "You loved it" He said before he kissed her.

 _ **XXXX**_

After forty-five minuets, Piper was now on top of Larry, and slowing losing her patience "Come on Larry, Cum already" Piper Panted as she rode her husband.

"Not without you Pipes" Larry panted back as he wrapped his arms around Piper and rolled them over. As her husband rolled them over, she quickly rolled her eyes, and after two minutes, she did what was the first time in her marriage, she faked her orgasm, and Larry being Larry, didn't even notice.

 _ **XXXX**_

The weekend went quickly, and before the Bloom family knew it, it was Monday morning, and the kids first day back to school. After she woke up her kids, Piper went downstairs where she began making pancakes, hoping for a smooth morning. Larry was the first to come down the stairs, where he walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek and said "You are up early" before he went and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You act like this is something new?" Piper asked with a smile.

"I know but you were up earlier than normal" Larry said as he sat down at the kitchen island.

"I couldn't sleep." Piper began, and just then was she cut off by Silas shouting at his sister.

"Why do you have $100 dollars?" Silas yelled at Helena, both of them coming down of the stairs.

Piper's eye brows raised as she told her husband to watch the pancakes, and then meet two of her children at the bottom of the stairs. "Why do you have that much money, and where did you get it?" Piper asked with a hand on her hip, because she knew none of her children had jobs.

"A friend of mine." Helena said as she tried to move past her mother, but Piper blocked her way.

"A friend?" Piper asked once again raising her eye brow.

"Yeah, I gave her a pair of shoes, to borrow, but I told her that she couldn't have them unless she gave me money, that way I know she gives them back." Helena told her mother with a roll of her eyes.

Piper looked at her daughter before she asked "So let me make sure I have this correctly, you let a friend borrow a pair of shoes, for a hundred dollars, and then when she gives them back, you give back the money?"

Helena nodded her head, and just then did Melanie showed up behind them on the stairs and let out a slight laugh, and Helena turned her head and gave her sister a death glare. "Can I go now?" Helena asked annoyed.

Piper nodded her head and moved aside, "Come on pancakes." Piper told her children, as they walked back to the kitchen.

The rest of the morning went smoothly, Larry kissed his wife and daughters goodbye, and gave his son a high five, before he left for work, and not shortly after, one of their personal drivers pulled up to bring the three teenagers to school. "Have a good day, I love you." Piper shouted after her kids, as she stood in the doorway, and watched them get into the car.

Piper watched as the car drove away, grabbed the newspaper, and then went back into the house, and back into the kitchen to eat her own pancakes, when she saw the headlines 'Famous Bloom & Harper case to be the plot for the next Alex Vause's movie' Piper's eyes went wide, as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Polly's number.

"Hey bitch" Polly greeted happily

"Did you see the headlines?" Piper asked with a smile

"Yeah I did" Polly smiled before she added "Guess that means you will get to spend more time with your girl crush"

"Oh shut up Polly" Piper said and just then did the doorbell ring. "Oh Polly I gotta go, someone is at the door." Piper told her best friend.

"Alright, call me later." Polly told her best friend before she hung up the phone.

Piper locked her phone, before she placed it down on the counter. She quickly fixed her pajama pants, and tank top, along with her hair before she made her way to the front door. She thought it was weird that the security at her front gate didn't inform her someone was heading up her driveway, but quickly dismissed it, as she opened her front door and was taken aback by the person standing there before she asked "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Well there you have it Alex and Piper have met and started to bond, and Piper faked her first orgasm with her husband. Dun...Dun...Dun.. that is only the start of trouble. Who is at the door? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember reviews are greatly appreciated and they do keep me writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, the favs, follows, and of course reading. I would just like to take a moment and thank you all, I am so happy you all are enjoying this story. I am so happy to be writing it for you, and even though you probably don't know all your wonderful reviews, and by writing this story is really helping me with this breakup. By writing, I go into another world, where my mind is taken off my heartbreak, so thank you truly from the bottom of my heart, because** **you guys are helping me through a very difficult time, and I couldn't be more thankful for all of you.**

 **Now without any further ado, here is chapter 3, once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _Piper locked her phone, before she placed it down on the counter. She quickly fixed her pajama pants, and tank top, along with her hair before she made her way to the front door. She thought it was weird that the security at her front gate didn't inform her someone was heading up her driveway, but quickly dismissed it, as she opened her front door and was taken aback by the person standing there before she asked "What are you doing here?"_

* * *

Even as Piper asked the question she was still surprised to see the person standing there, not only because she knew she didn't have plans with them, but also because of what time it was. "I came to congratulate you." Alex said with a smile, as she looked Piper over who was standing there looking incredibly adorable in her pajama pants, tank top, and her semi messy hair.

"Congratulate me on what?" Piper asked confused as she watched Alex's eyes not so secretly check her out.

"Did you not see the headline?" Alex asked with a smile and Piper just nodded her head too enticed with that gorgeous smile. "Then you know my team and I have decided to make that movie about your husband's case, you guys are going to be rich" Alex began but then paused and then looked around the front entrance since she still hadn't been invited in and then added "Well more than you already are." Though as Alex was telling Piper all this, the dark haired woman could tell that blonde wasn't listening. "Piper?" Alex asked trying to get the woman's attention.

Quickly Piper broke out of her trance, she was too focused on Alex's lips than the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Yeah, that's great." Piper said as she felt her cheeks blush.

Alex watched Piper turned red and let out a chuckle "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded her head "Yeah I did."

Once again Alex let out a chuckle as she said "Right" before she added "So is this how you treat guests? Or are you going to let me in?"

Piper rolled her eyes before she stepped aside and welcomed Alex into her home, and led her into the formal living room. "So can I get you anything?" Piper asked once Alex took a seat.

Alex shook her head "Nope I am fine, but thanks" Alex told her with a smile before she added "But there is a couple things I would like to discuss with you."

Piper nodded her head as she excused herself "Okay, well I will be right back, I just want to go and get my coffee." Piper told her and Alex just smiled and watched Piper walk out of the room.

As Piper was getting her coffee from the kitchen, Alex took this time to look around the formal living room, where she saw many pictures of Piper with her kids, but not too many with her husband, except for their wedding photo. "Having fun?" Piper asked a few minutes later, when she walked back into her formal living room, and saw Alex looking at the photos on the walls from the couch.

"Just admiring your beautiful family" Alex told her with a smile before she asked "You and Larry don't take many photo's together do you?" Piper clenched her jaw which didn't go unnoticed by Alex, "Sorry I didn't mean…" Alex began but Piper cut her off.

"No you are fine, but no we don't. He's hardly ever home, it's mostly the kids and I." Piper told her as she sat down on the couch and placed her coffee mug on the coffee table.

Alex just nodded her head but before she could say anything Piper asked "So what did you wish to discuss?"

"Straight to business, I like that in a woman" Alex said with a smug smile before she added "Well I have a job opportunity for you." Alex told her and Piper looked at her confused.

"A job offer?" Piper asked as she picked up her coffee mug and took a sip.

Alex nodded her head as she asked "You did say you went to Yale right?"

Now Piper was even more confused, "Yeah and majored in Literature, not fashion, or film." Piper told her.

Alex smiled "Yes but you graduated Magna Cum Laude did you not?" Alex asked.

Now Piper was even more confused, because she knew she didn't tell Alex that. "How did you know that?" Piper asked.

"I overheard you the other night at the party." Alex told her and then quickly added "I wasn't ease dropping or anything."

Piper nodded her head "Right"

"I wasn't; I swear" Alex smiled.

Piper smiled back before she asked "So what does me graduating Magna cum Laude from Yale with a degree in Literature have to do with what you do for a living?" Piper asked as she once again took a sip of coffee.

"Well since you are so persistent and straight to the point, I am here to offer you a chance to write a movie script for me." Alex came right out and told her.

Piper almost choked on her coffee, who quickly put the mug back down and cleared her throat before she said "Excuse me?"

Alex smiled "You heard me correctly, so what do you say?" Alex asked.

Piper's eyes went wide as she took in this offer before she asked "Don't you have people for that?"

Alex nodded her head "Yes but I wanted to give you a chance" Alex told her with a shrug of her shoulder.

"And if I say no?" Piper asked

"Well then at least I tried" Alex said before she added smugly "But I don't think you will."

Piper laughed "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I am sure you want something more in your life than being just a trophy wife." Alex told her in a matter of fact tone, as if she was telling her the weather.

Piper's jaw dropped when she heard the words come out of the woman's mouth who was sitting next to on the couch. "And what makes you think I am a nothing more than a trophy wife?" Piper asked with a scoff.

Alex just gave her a look as she said "Oh please, I saw the way Larry showed you off to all the guests, and then quickly forgot about you"

"Well you are wrong." Piper said a bit hastily.

"If you say so, but I am just stating what I noticed, and I know how to read people Piper, and I know you want something more." Alex told her once again.

Both women were silent for a few minutes, before Piper finally spoke again "Fine I will think about it." Piper told her with a smile, and Alex just smiled back before Piper asked "Now what was the other thing you wanted to discuss?"

"Are you sure?" Alex asked with a smile

Piper rolled her eyes "Oh just get on with it." Piper told her with a smile.

"It's about your daughter" Alex said and Piper just laughed.

"Which one?" Piper asked once again rolling her eyes.

"Helena" Alex said quickly and Piper just looked at her.

"What about Helena, did she come on to you at the party?" Piper asked jokingly.

Alex laughed "No she didn't, but I was quite draw by her personality." Alex told her as Piper just looked at her.

"Oh whatever you are thinking, the answer is no." Piper told her with a smile.

Alex smiled back "You don't even know what I am thinking"

"Yes I do, and my answer is no." Piper smiled back

Alex looked deep into Piper's eyes and then decided to test her "Okay what am I thinking?"

"You are not dating my daughter" Piper said jokingly before she added "You're right I don't know what you are thinking."

Alex let out a laugh as she said to Piper with a wink "Don't worry I have my eye on someone else right now."

Piper rolled her eyes as she asked "So what about my daughter?"

Alex thought about how she wanted to ask this, but then decided just to be blunt about it "What if I offered her a lead role in a movie I am going to direct and produce, what would you say?"

Piper smiled and shook her head "Oh no, Larry would never let her do that." Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"I'm not asking Larry; I am asking you." Alex told her before she added "What do you think about it?"

Piper took a deep breath, she knew her daughter wanted to get into acting, she as taken many acting classes, and shows she has potential for being something great. "Well I'm not sure" Piper began but then stopped and thought about it some more before she continued "I think that I would let her, I want my daughter to grow up and have a job she loves, because as they say, have a job you love, and you never work a day in your life."

Alex nodded her head in agreement "Very true Piper, that is why I asked you first" Alex began but then stopped and asked "So what about Larry?"

"Well first I think we should ask Helena, and if she wants to do it, then I will deal with Larry." Piper told her and Alex smiled.

"Great" Alex smiled and Piper just smiled back before she asked "How old is she?"

"She will be seventeen on Saturday" Piper told her

"So she is a junior?" Alex asked and Piper shook her head.

"She skipped ninth grade, so she is a senior." Piper informed her.

"So she smart like her mother" Alex winked but then added quickly covering her tracks "Not that I don't think Larry isn't smart.

Piper laughed "Trust me, all the kids take after me.

Alex chuckled before she said "Well there is nothing wrong with that"

"Oh trust me, it scares me a little" Piper laughed.

"I bet, but how about any languages, does she know any?" Alex asked and then added "Just wanting to know for the role."

Piper nodded her head "She's fluent in French, I taught her when she was younger"

Alex's eye went wide "You know French?"

Piper nodded her head "I went to a French private school in Los Angeles"

"Wow, you are just full of surprises, which one?" Alex asked

"Le Lycée Français de Los Angeles" Piper told her and Alex just smiled

"Wow! Le Lycée Français, Yale, and a major in literature, you really are just trying to win my heart aren't you?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Peut être" Piper said in a full French Accent, making Alex get butterflies in her stomach, but what Piper didn't know was that Alex knew French as well.

"alors je suis à toi" Alex said with a smile.

Piper's eyes went wide "You know French?"

Alex nodded "So you are after my own heart then, Mrs. Bloom?" Alex asked with a smug smile.

"You wish, but I am happily married, remember" Piper told her with a smile as flashed her diamond ring.

"Right" Alex began but then the door bell rang.

"Excuse me" Piper quickly standing up and then left the room to go greet who ever was at her front door.

Alex once again watched Piper leave the room, and then heard a man's voice at the door once Piper asked "Cal what are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out with my sister" Cal said as he walked past his sister, and into the house. "Oh you have company" Cal said a few minutes later when he spotted Alex.

"Well didn't you see the car?" Piper asked as she walked up behind her brother.

"I thought it was yours" Cal said casually and then introduced himself to Alex, not having a clue who she was. "Hi I'm Piper's brother, Cal."

Alex stood up from the couch and then shook his hand "Nice to meet you, I am Alex Vause"

Piper just laughed "Cal you have no idea who she is do you?" Piper asked

Cal shook his head "Nope, am I supposed to?" Cal asked making Piper laugh even more, and Alex smiled, she loved the sound of the blonde's laugh and wished she could listen to it all the time, and then quickly dismissed the thought in her head.

"No, don't worry about it" Piper said before she added "Do you want anything?"

"Sure" Cal said and then walked to to the kitchen, making himself at home, like he always does.

Piper and Alex both stood there, as they watched as Piper's brother walked out of the room. "Well that's my brother" Piper said with a laugh.

"He's charming" Alex smiled and then added "Well I should get going, I just wanted to come over and congratulate you."

"Oh you don't have to leave" Piper said without thinking.

Alex smiled "Is that way of you saying you want me to stay?" Alex asked with a wink.

"Oh shut up, I was just saying that you don't have to leave because of my brother showing up, he's just raiding my fridge." Piper told her with a smile.

"I have to go and meet your husband, and Pete" Alex told her, as she and Piper walked to her front door.

"Please don't tell him you were here, let me deal with him" Piper told her and Alex nodded her head.

"Don't worry I won't say a thing." Alex told her, as she opened the front door.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Piper told her even though it was right there, as they both walked outside, closing the door behind them.

"You know I wouldn't have gotten lost" Alex teased once the reached her black Maserati GranTuriso MC Centennial Edition.

"I know" Piper smiled back "But I just wanted to make sure" Piper teased back.

Alex leaned against her car, and placed her hand on Piper's hip and pulled her close before she whispered in her ear "You know, Jodie Foster went to Le Lycée Français de Los Angeles and Yale as well, and look at her now, so I really think you should take this job offer, you will be fabulous."

Piper's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Alex's breath hit her ear, and heard her husky voice in her ear, and it took her a few seconds to finally gain her composure and pull away from Alex. "Well I am no Jodie Foster, and no one will be as great as her." Piper told her still trying to gain her composure.

Alex winked before she said "Well you are right, but I am sure you will come pretty damn close."

"Right" Piper said with a roll of her eyes

"Fine don't believe me, but you remind me of her, as does Helena, so I have complete confidence in you both." Alex told her with a smile.

"So I take it you have met her?" Piper asked

Alex nodded her head "I have, and she is fantastic" Alex told her with a smile and Piper couldn't help but smile back. But Alex quickly broke the trance between both women, and opened her car door, leaned inside, knowing that Piper was staring at her ass, because she could feel the eyes, and couldn't help but smile, as she leaned acorss the seat and grabbed her business card. "Here is my number, text me." Alex said with a smile as she turned around and handed Piper her card.

As Piper took the card from Alex, she could feel the fireworks go off between them as their hands touched, "I will" Piper told her with a smile.

"Good, I talk to you later then" Alex said with a wink, before she got into her car.

Piper watched as Alex drove away and down her driveway, before she walked back into her house, and walked into the kitchen where she saw Cal had made himself a bacon, egg, and cheese on a bagel. "Glad you made yourself at home." Piper said with smile when she walked inside the kitchen.

"Well you were taking forever" Cal teased his sister before he asked "Who was that anyway?"

"Just a friend" Piper told him.

"Right, but I don't see you looking at Polly that way" Cal said before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Whatever Cal" Piper rolled her eyes "I'm going to take a shower, don't burn down my house" Piper added as she walked out of the kitchen.

 _ **XXXX**_

Later that night, after dinner, Piper had called Helena into the family room, and sat her down on the couch. "Mom what's going on, is this about this morning?" Helena asked worried.

Piper shook her head, as she took a seat next to her daughter. "No honey, I just want to ask you something." Piper told her daughter, taking her hand.

"Mom you have me worried, what's going on?" Helena asked again.

"Nothing bad I assure you, I just wanted to ask you how you felt about something, before we ask your dad." Piper assured her daughter.

"We?" Helena asked

Piper nodded her head "You remember how Alex Vause was here the other night?" Piper asked her daughter, and watched her face light up in a smile.

"Yes! How could I forget?" Helena smiled

"That's true" Piper said with a smile of her own before she added "Well she stopped by earlier, once you kids were gone." Piper began but Helena cut her off.

"Oh my god mom, did you sleep with her?" Helena asked in loud whisper.

Piper's eyes went wide and shouted "NO!"

"Geez mom I was joking, you don't have to bite my head off" Helena laughed and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, she was quite drawn by your personality" Piper told her but again was cut off.

"Yeah?" Helena asked happily.

"Will you stop cutting me off" Piper warned with a smile before she began again "Honey how would you like to star in a movie, she is directing and producing?"

Helena almost screamed as her eyes went wider than Piper had ever seen them, and watched as her daughter smiled happily as she asked "Are you serious?"

Piper nodded her head "Yes."

Helena quickly wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly as she said "Yes mom"

Piper smiled as she hugged her daughter back "Okay come on, we have to go and tell your father." Piper told her.

"But what if he says no?" Helena asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Don't worry about your father, I will handle him." Piper told her standing up from the couch, and leading her daughter to Larry's home office.

Piper knocked on the door lightly and waited for her husband to tell her it was okay for them to enter, before she opened the door, and when they both walked inside she shut it behind them. "Pipes everything okay?" Larry asked looking up from a file.

Piper nodded her head "I just think all three of us should have a conversation."

Larry looked at his daughter and wife confused "Okay?"

Helena and Piper walked over to the two chairs in front of Larry's desk and took a seat. "But first, Helena what do you plan on doing after high school?" Larry asked his daughter once she took a seat.

"Well Daddy, I really want to go to Yale like mom" Helena told her father, and Piper looked at her daughter, shocked with what she said, but all she could do is smile with tears in her eyes. "Don't start with that mom." Helena warned with a smile.

"Sorry" Piper mumbled.

"And what do you plan on studying there? Larry asked "Literature like your mother?"

Helena shook her head "No Dad, I really want to study Drama" Helena began but Larry cut her off.

"Again with the acting Helena, I thought we talked about this." Larry said a bit loudly.

"Larry!" Piper shouted "Don't you yell at her, this is her dream, and you know that." Piper told her husband.

"I just want more for my children." Larry began but once again Piper cut him off.

"So you don't want them to be happy?" Piper asked

"Of course I do, but I just don't think acting is the right way, you know how Hollywood can be Piper." Larry told her.

Piper rolled her eyes with a scoff "Oh please Larry, you don't know a thing about Hollywood, and our daughter is very gifted, and I think it's about time you realize that."

"Mom you don't…" Helena began but Piper stopped her.

"No honey, your father is not going to control what you do with your life, like he has done with mine." Piper began and Larry's face went red but before he could say anything, Piper began again "And just so you know, our daughter has been offered a lead role in a movie, I asked her if her she would like to do it, and she does, so she has my permission, and she is going to do it whether you approve or not." Piper told her husband sternly.

"She is my child too" Larry protested.

"Then maybe you should start acting like a father and support her" Piper told her and then looked at Helena "You can leave now if you like."

Helena nodded her head as she stood up from her chair, hugged her mom, and then left the office.

Once the door was shut, Larry stood up from his chair, shouting as he slammed his fist on the desk "You had no right to talk to me that way, especially in front of her."

"No Larry you can treat me anyway you want, but you cannot and will not treat my children that way." Piper shouted standing up as well.

"And how do I treat you?" Larry asked but before she could answer, Larry spoke again "I gave you and the children this fancy lifestyle, along with all the things money can buy, and yet you have the nerve to say I control you."

"You do Larry, when was the last time, I have ever done anything without asking you for permission?" Piper asked before she shouted "I can't, I aways need permission."

"Except tell our daughter she can go and stare in some movie." Larry snapped.

"I want her to be happy, and if this is her dream, then she should peruse it." Piper yelled.

Just then Larry walked around his desk, and over to his wife where he grabbed her by the arms tightly and yanked her close "Then you can be the one to help her when she fails." Larry told her between clenched teeth and then pushed Piper backwards. "Now get out of my office." Larry demanded.

Piper rolled her eyes, as she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her "Fucking asshole" Piper mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and opened her texted messages and selected new messages, and typed in Alex, whose number she had put in her phone earlier. **_"Helena would love to do it."_** Piper texted and then after a few second later she sent another one " ** _And so would I."_**

* * *

 **Well there you go, there is chapter 3! Wow what an ending!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please let me know what you all thought, I love hearing from you all, it keeps me writing.**

 **Also a quick couple translations:**

 **Peut être- Maybe**

 **alors je suis à toi- Then I'm yours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for all your kind and wonderful Reviews, the follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so glad you all are enjoying this story, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 _Piper rolled her eyes, as she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her "Fucking asshole" Piper mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and opened her texted messages and selected new messages, and typed in Alex, whose number she had put in her phone earlier._ _ **"Helena would love to do it."**_ _Piper texted and then after a few second later she sent another one "_ _ **And so would I."**_

* * *

Once the text was sent, she locked her phone, and put it back in her pocket before she walked upstairs to where her children were, hopefully doing their homework, since even though it was the first day of school, they still had some. But when she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear her son's voice from his room, and she knew he wasn't doing any school work. "Silas?" Piper asked her son once she opened the door to his bedroom. But she was ignored due her son's fascination with the video game on his flat screen tv. "SILAS" Piper shouted once more, this time getting her son's attention.

"Hang on guys" Silas said into his headpiece, before he removed the set from his head. "What mom?" He asked looking toward her direction.

"Why aren't you doing your homework?" Piper asked her son, walking into his room, and over to stand in front of his tv, to block his view.

"I don't have any." Silas told his mother, trying to see past her and back to his game.

Piper gave him a look, and put her hand on her hip as she demanded "Let me see your backpack."

"Mom come on." Silas said with a roll of his eyes "I'm not five anymore."

Piper nodded her head "You're right you aren't, but you are still my son, and no child of mine is going to flunk out of school, especially on their first week back." Piper told him then demanded once more "Backpack now."

Silas rolled his eyes, as he moved off his bed, and went to grab his backpack from the chair. "Here" he said as she shoved the bag in his mother's direction. Piper grabbed the bag, and then turned and unplugged the Xbox One from the wall. Silas's eyes went wide as he shouted "MOM"

Piper held up her hand as she gave her son a look, as unplugged the power supply from the Xbox, and held it in her hand and then went to look back at her son. "Do your homework, and then you get this back." Piper told him and then walked out of the room, not even bothering to shut the door behind her.

As Piper walked out of the room, Melanie shouted from her room "Mom can you come here please?"

Piper nodded her head, and then walked toward her daughter's room, and then inside, where she saw her daughter sitting on her bed with a bunch of paper's surrounding her. "What's up?" Piper asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Can you sign this please?" Melanie asked as she handed her mother a paper.

Piper looked over the paper as she asked "What's this?"

"A permission slip" Melanie told her.

Piper nodded her head as she asked "For?"

"For my Forensics class" Melanie told her and then added "Because we go on a lot of field trips."

Piper nodded her head "And what kind of field trips?"

"Police stations, and such things" Melanie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What kind of such things?" Piper asked as she looked over the paper and then her eyes went wide as she asked "PRISONS?"

Melanie nodded her head "Now mom don't freak out, it's only certain kids that want to." Melanie told her and then added "And I would really like to."

Piper's eyes went even wider, as she shook her head in shock trying to wrap her head around everything her daughter was saying, she knew it was a private school, but prisons? "Mel, why on earth would you want to go into a prison?" Piper asked her daughter trying to understand.

"Because mom, mass incarceration! We are 5% of the world's population, but 25% of the world's prison population. We lock up people who shouldn't be in prison, and set the one's who belong there go free. There are hundreds of people behind bars who shouldn't be, especially innocent ones, and I think it's about time we help them." Melanie explained to her mother, and watched as her mom smiled proudly.

"You're right, someone should help them, and I think it's disgusting the amount of people we lock up each day, for petty non violent drug crimes, and so on. If you want to go, then you have my permission." Piper told her daughter as she grabbed a notebook and pen, and signed the permission slop. "Just promise me one thing."

"what's that?" Mel asked

"Please be careful, and listen to everything they tell you, and do no I repeat do no wander off." Piper told her daughter, knowing she was always one to wander off to something that interested her.

"I won't mom." Mel told her as hugged her mom "Thank you."

"No problem, now I have to go and check on your sister, finish the rest of that homework." Piper told her with a smile as she stood up from the bed and then walked out of the room, and down the hall to her other daughter's room. "Can I come in?" Piper asked as she opened the door a crack.

"Yeah" Helena told her mom as she closed her book.

"Whatcha reading?" Piper asked as she stepped inside and closed the door.

" _'Song of Solomon'_ " Helena told her mom as she held up her Toni Morrison book, before she placed it next to her.

"You are my daughter" Piper said with a smile and Helena gave her a look. "What?" Piper asked.

"Why are you walking around with Silas's xbox one power supply?" Helena asked with a laugh.

"Because your brother wasn't doing his homework, so he doesn't get it back until he does." Piper told her daughter, and then sat down on the bed.

Helena smiled as she rolled her eyes, as she grabbed her book and held it close to her "I already did mine, please don't take my book." She joked and her mother laughed, and then Piper felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

Piper reached into her pocket, and grabbed her phone, and saw she had a message from Alex " ** _Great, I will get working on that script, and as for you Piper, tomorrow you and I are having lunch, say at noon, at la grenouille?"_**

Piper smiled as she rolled her eyes " ** _And if I have plans?"_** Piper texted back as her daughter watched.

"Who is making you smile like that?" Helena asked quizzically and just then Piper's phone buzzed again.

 ** _"_** ** _Then cancel them ;)"_** Alex texted back and Piper laughed

" ** _Maybe ;)"_** Piper texted back and didn't have to wait long for a reply.

" ** _Just be there, I'm not taking no for an answer."_** Alex sent back, once again making Piper smile.

"MOM" Helena shouted with a smile.

"What?" Piper asked locking up her phone, and didn't bother texting back.

"Who is making you smile like that?" Helena asked her mother again.

"No one, just Alex." Piper said without thinking.

Helena laughed as she teased her mother "And you say you didn't sleep with her."

"Watch it or I will take away your book." Piper warned with a smile and then added "And no I didn't."

"Right" Helena said before she asked "So what's up, beside Alex Vause making you smile like a teenage girl, and Silas not doing his homework?"

"You are free to do the movie, but you have to promise me that you won't give up on school." Piper told her daughter.

Helena nodded her head "Of course mom, but what about dad? He wasn't too happy"

Piper shook her head "I will deal with him, you go after your dreams, and don't let anyone stop you or tell you otherwise." Piper told her daughter with a smile before she added "And I am sorry you had to see that earlier."

"It's fine, I know you and dad fight." Helena told her mother like it was no big deal.

"I know but still, no child should see their parents fight." Piper told her sadly.

"it's a part of life mom." Helena told her with a shrug of her shoulders before she added with a smile "So my birthday is coming up."

"Please don't remind me, I don't know if I can handle you kids getting any older." Piper said with a smile.

"You'll just go senile and you won't be able to remember the fact that we are getting older" Helena joked.

"Funny" Piper smirked

"But anyway, about my gift." Helena began and Piper gave her a look "I was thinking; can I get a puppy?" Helena asked quickly before her mother could say anything.

"A puppy?" Piper asked making sure she heard her daughter right.

Helena nodded her head "But not a store bought one, a rescue one, adopt don't shop remember" Helena told her mother with a smile, before she leaned over on her bed and grabbed her MacBook Air.

"Okay you have my attention." Piper told her as she watched her daughter type in her password, and the screen lit up in an adorable golden retriever puppy. "Oh my god, she is so cute!" Piper said with a smile.

"Isn't she, she is six months old, and they found her on the side of the road, someone just left her there mom." Helena said with a tear in her eye.

"Okay drama queen, calm down." Piper said with a smirk "Where is she?" Piper asked

Helena handed her mother her laptop and watched Piper look over the information. After a few minutes Piper gave her daughter back the laptop, and nodded her head "Yes, but you are taking care of her." Piper told her and Helena smiled brightly for a second time that night.

"Really?" Helena asked with a smile

Piper nodded her head "Send them an email, and I will call them tomorrow." Piper told her and Helena then wrapped her mom in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you mom" Helena said happily as she hugged her mom.

"Don't thank me yet" Piper chuckled as she hugged her daughter back. "Now I have to go and check on Silas" Piper told her as her daughter let go of her.

"Okay, but mom?" Helena asked when her mom was about to open the door.

"Yeah?" Piper asked as she looked at her daughter

"What about dad?" Helena asked

"Again I will deal with him." Piper told her with a smile and then left the room.

Piper checked on her son, and saw that he did all his homework, she gave him back his power supply, and told him he had until ten to play, and then it was bedtime. Silas nodded his head as he plugged in his Xbox and then watched as Piper left the room. After she was done, she went into her own bedroom, grabbed her phone, and for the first time, set a passcode, before she put it on the charger, and then went into the master bathroom to take a hot bubble bath. Piper didn't know how long she had been in there, but before she knew it, Larry was coming into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "All the kids are asleep" Larry said as he stepped inside and walked over to the sink.

"Thanks" Piper said as reached for her towel, and then stood up wrapping the towel around her body.

"How long have you been in there?" Larry asked as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush.

Piper shrugged her shoulders "I Don't know, what time is it?"

"Midnight" Larry told with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Oh" Piper said with wide eyes, as she walked into the bedroom, to grab a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She quickly changed into them, and then walked back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She watched as Larry walked into the bedroom, and got into to bed. Piper quickly finished getting ready for bed, but instead of getting into bed, she grabbed her iPhone off the charger, which was now charged completely and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Larry asked his wife confused.

"I am sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms." Piper told him.

"What?" Larry shouted a bit loudly "Is this about earlier?"

"Will you keep your voice down, this house may be large, but your voice carries." Piper warned him.

"Oh just come here pipes, let me make it up to you." Larry told her and Piper rolled her eyes.

"God you are such an ass" Piper said with hint of disgust in her voice "After you put your hands on me tonight, you except me get into bed with you?" Piper asked with a laugh.

"It wasn't the first time Pipes" Larry told her

"No but it will be the last." Piper warned before she stormed out of the room, and went into one of the spare bedrooms.

 ** _XXXX_**

The next morning Piper was woken by her alarm, and quickly made her way downstairs, before any of her kids noticed that she didn't sleep with their father. Once she was downstairs she then looked at the text message that was waiting for her. " ** _Good morning, I can't wait to see you later ;) xx Alex"_** Piper smiled at the text message before she replied.

" ** _Again no promises Ms. Vause ;)"_** Piper quickly replied and then locked her phone before she set it down on the counter and went over to the fridge to grab the eggs.

One by one, her family came down the stairs, starting with Larry, Helena, Melanie, and then last but not least Silas. "Good morning" Piper said with a smile as she handed each one of them a plate. Scrambled eggs for Melanie and Silas, and an omelet for Larry and Helena.

After they ate their breakfast, each of the kids said goodbye to their parents before they went out and got into the car and headed to school. Once the kids were gone, Larry got ready for work. "Oh Pipes, I won't be home tonight, Pete and I have to go up to Boston" Larry informed her and Piper who was pouring herself another cup of coffee rolled her eyes, because her husband always waited until the last minute to tell her anything.

"Since when?" Piper asked a bit annoyed.

"You have known for awhile now, I told you last week" Larry told her

"No you didn't" Piper told him with a shake of her head, and Larry grabbed her by the arm.

"Yes I did, or would you like me not to, and just quit my job, then who will support you?" Larry asked he one again yanked Piper close to him.

Piper swallowed as she clenched her jaw and looked her husband in the eyes "No of course not sweetheart" Piper said sweetly and then added "But just so you know, I can support myself and my children"

Larry squeezed his hand even tighter around Piper's arm "Oh yea?" He asked before he handed as she pushed Piper back, making her back hit the edge of the counter "You have never worked a day in your life. Now I'm going to be late." Larry said as he grabbed his coffee cup and stormed out of the house.

Piper watched as her husband left the house, as she moved her hand to her back, with tears in her eyes due to the pain, but quickly shook her head, drank her coffee, grabbed her phone, and then went upstairs and got ready for her day.

 _ **XXXX**_

Before Piper knew it, it was already 10:30, and she hadn't even gotten in the shower yet, she spent her morning calling the animal shelter, and got a time for Helena to meet the puppy later that day, and then spent the rest of the time trying to figure out what to where for her lunch with Alex. And even though it was semi hot outside due to New York's September heat, she decided on a pair of black leather leggings, a black v neck, a white blazer, and to top the outfit off she went with a pair of black stilettos. After the shower, she quickly got dressed, and instead of leaving her hair down, and threw it up in a loose bun.

Once she was ready, she grabbed her keys, and phone, and made her way out to her car, where she quickly drove to La Grenouillein the city. After finding a parking spot, in a nearby parking garage, she walked over to the restaurant and walked inside. "Hi how many?" The young waitress asked.

"I am actually meeting someone" Piper began but the girl cut her off.

"What was the reservations under?" The girl asked

"Vause" Piper told her hoping that is what she put it under.

"Yes come this way, your party is waiting." The young girl told her and lead Piper into a secluded room, where Alex was already sitting wearing a simple black dress, and heels.

"Piper, you made it" Alex said with a smile standing up, and wrapped Piper in a hug, where Piper winced due to the pain in her back.

"Did you think I wouldn't show?" Piper asked with a laugh, as she sat down in her chair.

"Never" Alex told her smugly.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" The waitress asked

"We will have a bottle of your finest red wine" Alex told the waitress with a smile before she looked at Piper as she asked "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect" Piper smiled back.

"Great, then I will be right back" The waitress told them, and then left the two woman alone.

"So do you know what you are going to have?" Alex asked after a few minutes of both women looking over the menu. "And you can have anything you want." Alex added.

"Oh you aren't paying for me" Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"I asked you to lunch, I am paying. End of conversation." Alex told her with a smug smile, just as the waitress returned.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked, and both women closed their menus.

Alex nodded "I will have the Le Poulet Roti Grand-mere" Alex told the waitress in a perfect French accent.

"And for you ma'am?" the waitress asked as she looked at Piper.

"Well now I don't know, since that is what I was going to order" Piper said as she went to open the menu, but Alex stopped her by placing her hand over the menu.

"She will have the same." Alex told the waitress, and then watched as she walked away.

"Alex" Piper began but was cut off.

"Nope I don't want to hear it, we have similar tastes and that is fine." Alex said with a wink.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up" Piper told her with a laugh.

"You say that a lot, but I don't think you mean it." Alex teased before she added seriously with a smile "And you look gorgeous as always."

Piper blushed "So do you"

"So Helena? Was she happy?" Alex asked after a few minutes of silence.

Piper laughed "Of course she was, Larry not too much, but I dealt with him." Piper told her as she reached for her glass, and took a sip.

"I figured he wouldn't be; did you tell him that I stopped by?" Alex asked reaching for her own glass of wine.

Piper shook her head "No and I didn't even tell him that it was you who offered her the role. Or did I tell him about the job offer."

"Probably for the better, it doesn't seem like he supports you or the kids very well." Alex said as she placed her glass back. "Sorry, I have a thing of saying what's on my mind." Alex added quickly.

Piper smiled "I noticed, but it's okay, and your right."

"Then why stay married to him?" Alex asked without thinking. "Sorry now I am out of line, lets change the subject." Alex added quickly and then asked "So Silas and Melanie, how old are they?"

"Melanie will be sixteen in February, and Silas is going to be thirteen in March." Piper told her.

"And Helena will be seventeen on Saturday?" Alex asked just making sure and Piper nodded her head "Wow three teenagers, I don't know how you do it." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Neither do I" Piper laughed "But they are great kids."

"Well they have a great mom" Alex smiled.

"Thanks, what about you Ms. Vause, do you have any children?" Piper asked.

Alex shook her "Nope but maybe someday, I just don't know if I can handle a mini me." Alex told her with a laugh.

Piper smiled "I felt the same way" and then asked "What about any brother's or sister's?"

"Nope, just me." Alex shrugged "So I don't share very well"

"I don't doubt that" Piper smiled.

"So you went to school in LA, how did you end up in New York?" Alex asked.

"I was born in Connecticut, but I started reading by time I was three, so my parents sent me to school in Los Angeles, then I went to Yale, and then I met Larry, and the rest is history." Piper explained and then asked "What about you?"

"Well I don't live here; I am just here for work." Alex told her and Piper kind of felt her heart sink. "I grew up in Beverly Hills, and lived there all my life. I have an apartment here though" Alex informed her.

"Beverly Hills, fancy" Piper smiled with a wink.

"Yes like you wouldn't know anything about that" Alex teased

"Oh hush" Piper smiled and then asked "What about school?"

"Well I didn't go to any Fancy French school, but I went to a private school in Beverly Hills, and then for college, I didn't go. I focused on my acting." Alex told her and just then did their food arrive.

"Enjoy ladies" The waitress told them as she placed their plates down.

"So what about your parents?" Piper asked between bites.

Alex laughed "You really don't know anything about me do you?" Alex asked and Piper shook her head "You know it's called Google" Alex teased.

"Yes, but I rather hear it from you." Piper smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes "So old fashioned, I like that." Alex smiled before she went on "My mom is a famous actress, Diane Vause, and my dad he is a famous record producer, musician, song writer, and composure. Lee Burley, and you can Google them" Alex told her with a wink and then added "Yes I just use my mom's last name, but they are married."

"Wow" Piper said in amazement, "I have seen some of your mom's movie's, she is wonderful actress."

Alex nodded "Yes she is, and my biggest supporter." Alex smiled.

"I bet they both are very proud of you." Piper told her and Alex nodded, and just then did Piper move wrong and winced.

"Piper?" Alex asked when she saw Piper was in pain.

Piper held up her hand, shaking her head, "It's nothing, I'm fine." Piper told her as she got a sharp pain up her back.

"Piper you are not fine." Alex said as she quickly got out of her chair, and kneeled next to Piper's chair, and moved it to face her. "What's wrong?" Alex asked worried.

"Nothing, just my back." Piper began and Alex cut her off.

"Well then, what is wrong with your back" Alex asked concerned

"I fell, I am fine, it's gone." Piper said once the pain went away.

Alex shook her head "You are not fine, you are in pain." Alex told her not believing her.

"It went away Alex, I am fine." Piper told her once more through clenched teeth, but Alex wasn't buying it.

"Get up" Alex demanded

"What why?" Piper asked confused.

"Get up" Alex said again, and this time Piper did what she was told, and Alex took her by the hand and led her to the ladies room.

"Take off your jacket" Alex demanded once they were in the restroom.

"Alex…" Piper began but Alex cut her off

"Piper take off your jacket" Alex told her once again and Piper did what she was told, and that's when Alex noticed the hand and finger prints on Piper's arm. "What the fuck Piper?" Alex asked with wide eyes.

"I told you I fell…" Piper started and Alex stopped her.

"You fell?" Alex scoffed "Then explain the handprints on your arm?"

"What?" Piper asked confused and then looked at her arms and saw the bruises that weren't there when she got out of the shower, but if they were she didn't notice.

Alex stepped closer to Piper and turned her around. "I'm not going to hurt you." Alex told her softly, as she lifted Piper's shirt slowly to get a better look at her back, and once again, her eyes went wide when she saw her ribs black and blue. "Piper, please tell me what happened?" Alex asked in a soft whisper.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 4! Alex and Piper are bonding and getting to know each other, and now Alex has seen the bruises. As for what will happen next, well I guess you find out in the next chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you again for all your wonderful support, you all are the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thanks again for all your support and the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so glad you all are enjoying. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 _Alex stepped closer to Piper and turned her around. "I'm not going to hurt you." Alex told her softly, as she lifted Piper's shirt slowly to get a better look at her back, and once again, her eyes went wide when she saw her ribs black and blue. "Piper, please tell me what happened?" Alex asked in a soft whisper._

* * *

As both women stood there in the rest room, with Piper looking at herself in the mirror, with her shirt half way up her body, while Alex stood behind her, with a face full of concern. "Please Pipes?" Alex asked again in a whisper.

Piper felt her eyes fill with tears, but quickly blinked them away, as she shook her head. "It's nothing Alex." Piper tried to tell her, but once again, the dark haired woman wouldn't have it.

"Piper it is not nothing." Alex snapped as she moved and stood in front of Piper, and wrapped her arms around her slightly and carefully so she didn't hurt the blonde, and held her close, looking deep into her eyes. "You have handprints on your arms, and well your ribs, are thankfully not broken but they are severely bruised. And I am not letting you leave this bathroom without you telling me what happened." Alex told her softly, never breaking eye contact.

The blonde woman stood there looking the dark haired woman in the eyes, and saw nothing but concern reflecting in them. After a few minutes, Piper nodded her head as she whispered "But not here, please."

Alex nodded her head "My place is about ten minutes away." Alex told her, as she released Piper, and helped her move her shirt back down, and then put her blazer back on.

After both women left the bathroom, they went back to their table, and Alex asked for the check, threw the money on the table, along with a tip, and then led Piper out of the restaurant. "I took a private car, but we can take yours." Alex told her and Piper nodded her head and then handed her the keys.

The drive to Alex's apartment was a quiet one, and a rather fast one, even with New York City's always heavy traffic. Alex parked Piper's car in her guest parking spot, and then led her inside the building, and onto the elevator and up to her apartment. "Home sweet home, kind of." Alex said with a smirk, as she led Piper inside the apartment and then shut the door.

Piper walked over to the window, and saw the perfect view Alex had of the city sky line, and reminded her of old penthouse. "Wow, nice view." Piper said just as Alex moved up behind her.

"It has it perks" Alex said with smirk, and then offered to take Piper's blazer, and helped her take it off. "Follow me" Alex told her as she grabbed her hand, and led her into her bedroom and then into her master bathroom.

"Alex?" Piper asked a bit confused.

Alex rolled her eyes as she told her "Oh hush, I am just going to wrap your ribs."

Piper nodded her head as she watched Alex grab some things from the cabinet. "Your shirt." Alex told her as she placed the bandages and tape down on the counter.

Once again Piper nodded her head, as she slowly lifted her shirt over her head, leaving her in just a black lace bra, and her leather leggings, and Alex couldn't help but stare, but thankfully Piper didn't notice. "I'm glad I wore a bra today" Piper joked as she placed her shirt behind her on the counter.

"Usually go without?" Alex asked with a smug smile.

"Well I don't really need one." Piper smirked as she looked at Alex's breasts, which were clearly larger than her own, before she added "Most of the time.

"Well lucky you" Alex smirked as she grabbed the bandage, and moved closer to Piper, and began to wrap her ribs, carefully. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I will try not to." Alex told her sweetly as her heart broke when she saw the bruises again.

"I trust you." Piper told her barely above a whisper as she felt goose bumps rise, when she felt Alex touch her skin. But quickly focused on what was happening and asked "So where did you learn to wrap ribs?"

Alex smiled "A friend of mine, she is a doctor, and has boys' and well you know how they can be."

Piper smiled "That I do, though trust me, Melanie can be just as bad as Silas."

"Really?" Alex asked as she reached for the scissors.

Piper nodded her head "She broke her wrist on Easter when she was twelve, and then once that healed, in June, of the same year, she cracked her front tooth, playing softball on a trampoline, and broke three bones in her mouth." Piper told her and then added "And she would probably kill me if she knew I told you she had a fake front tooth."

Alex smiled "Softball on a trampoline, that's a new one" Alex said with a raise of an eyebrow before she added with a laugh "Though it sounds like something my friend Nicky would do. But don't worry I wont tell her you told me. Plus, you can't even notice."

"Your doctor friend?" Piper asked as Alex was finishing up the wrapping.

Alex shook her head "God no, I don't think Nicky could handle kids." Alex told her with a laugh "But you never know, and you are all set." Alex said with a smile.

Piper nodded her head, and then went to put her shirt back on, of course with by Alex. "Thank you" Piper smiled.

"No problem, but now you own me an explanation." Alex told her and then led her back into the living room, but before she sat down she asked "Can I get you anything?"

Piper shook her head, as she sat down on the couch, and watched as Alex went to grab herself a bottle of Fiji water, and then made her way back to her couch and sat down next to Piper. "So?" Alex asked without missing a beat before she took a sip of her water.

"You waste no time" Piper smiled.

"Neither do you, but now you are stalling" Alex smiled back as she placed her water on the glass coffee table, and then moved closer to Piper, taking her hand before she said "Nothing you tell me will make me not like you."

Piper smiled sweetly at Alex, as the dark haired woman squeezed her hand tighter. "Larry" Piper told her barely above a whisper.

Alex took in deep breath when she heard the one simple name, and clenched her jaw. "He did this to you?" Alex asked trying to remain calm.

"It was an argument" Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"No don't you dare even think about defending him" Alex snapped softly "Your ribs when did this happen, last night?"

Piper shook her head "No this morning, he pushed me back, and I hit the kitchen counter" Piper explained.

Alex shook her head as she felt her blood begin to boil as she asked "And the handprints?"

"This morning, and last night" Piper began and then got cut off by a question.

"Has he done this before?" Alex asked staying calm.

"Just once before, it isn't often." Piper told her softly with tears in her eyes.

"Has he ever hit the kids?" Alex asked but afraid of the answer.

Piper shook her head "I would kill him if he ever did." Piper told her through clenched teeth.

Alex sat there for a few moments just looking at Piper, before she moved even closer to the blonde, and then wrapped her in her arms. "You deserve so much better Piper, he doesn't deserve you or those kids." Alex whispered as she held the blonde in her arms, and she could feel Piper holding back tears. "Just let it out Pipes." Alex told her softly.

Piper smiled at hearing Alex hearing her call her 'Pipes' but then she couldn't control the tears anymore, as she held on to Piper tightly and just let the tears fall.

 _ **XXXX**_

Both women didn't know how long they had been sitting there, wrapped in each other arms, as Piper let out the tears she had been holding in for so long. But after a few more minutes of silence Alex said "I'm coming home with you tonight."

Piper pulled back from the hug, and brushed away the tears before she shook her head "Alex you don't have to do that."

Alex moved her finger's to Piper's lips to quiet her "Yes I do; someone needs to talk to him." Alex told her and then removed her fingers.

Piper smiled at the kindness of Alex's words, but shook her head again, and Alex gave her a look. "Alex he isn't going to be home tonight, he went to Boston with Pete, for work."

Alex shrugged her shoulders "So, I'm still coming home with you tonight." Alex smiled and Piper knew there was no way she was going to win this battle.

Piper threw her hands in the air, and shrugged her shoulders with a smile "Fine, you win"

"I always do" Alex said smugly before she stood up from the couch, "I am going to pack a few things, you can wait, or I can just go to your house once I am done." Alex told her as she helped Piper up from the couch.

"The girls are going to be home soon, and Helena and I have a date." Piper told her as she watched over to where he blazer was and put it back on.

"A date? Anywhere good?" Alex asked.

"The animal shelter, she wants a puppy for her birthday. So we are going to look at one." Piper laughed.

"Dog's are the best." Alex smiled

"Do you have any pets?" Piper asked and then shook her head as she rolled her eyes "Stupid question, I would have seen them by now, I am in your apartment after all."

Alex laughed "Yes you are, but yes I do."

Piper raised her eye brow confused "Now you're just fucking with me, I don't see any pets, unless you have imaginary pets Ms. Vause." Piper smiled.

Alex nodded her head "It's possible" Alex laughed "But no, I have a dog, but I left him back in California, with a friend, since I won't be gone long, and he doesn't really like to fly."

Piper nodded her head "What kind?"

"A Rhodesian Ridgeback" Alex told her

Piper's eyes went wide "Wow that's a really big dog, they can take down a lion."

Alex nodded "But they are loyal, and great dogs." Alex told her before she asked "What kind are you getting Helena?"

"She found a Golden Retreiver, six months, who was left on the side of the road." Piper told her as grabbed the keys out of her pocket.

"Fucking asshole people" Alex said with a shake of her head.

"Yes they are, but I really should get going." Piper told her.

Alex nodded "Yes you should, or the girls are going to wonder." Alex smirked but before she could say anything else Piper cut her off.

"Oh please Helena is already giving me the third degree." Piper told her with a roll of her eyes.

Alex chuckled "Oh this will be fun." Alex smirked and Piper groaned, before she added "I will see you later Piper."

Piper nodded her head "Thanks again Alex." Piper told her as she opened the door.

"No thanks needed" Alex told her with a wink and then watched Piper leave her apartment, and watched the elevator doors close, and then went to pack some things.

 _ **XXXX**_

The drive from Alex's apartment to Piper's house didn't take long, and when she arrived home, she saw the private car and the girls getting out. Piper pulled up in front of the garage, and put the car in park, turned it off, and took off her seatbelt before she got out. "Where were you mom?" Melanie asked and then both girls saw how their mother was dressed.

"And with who?" Helena chuckled

"Oh my god you two, and Helena keep it up and we won't go see your present today." Piper warned and Helena smiled.

"You called?" Helena asked happily.

Piper nodded "Yes, go put your bag in the house, we have to go." Piper told her daughter, and before she could even finish Helena was inside the house, and Piper let out a laugh.

"Where you going?" Melanie asked her mom coming over to her and giving her a hug.

"Your sister wants a puppy for her birthday, and she found one, so we are going to see her. You want to come?" Piper asked her daughter as she hugged her back.

Melanie shook her head "I have to work on a paper."

"A paper already?" Piper asked as her daughter pulled away from the hug.

Melanie nodded her head "Yeah she doesn't waste any time."

"I can see" Piper told as Helena came running back outside.

"I'm ready, can we go now?" Helena asked excitedly

Piper nodded her head and Helena got into the car, and before Piper got in her car as well she remembered "Oh Mel?"

"Yeah?" Melanie asked

"We have a guest coming to stay with us for the night, but in case Alex gets here before we come back, can you please let her in?" Piper asked her daughter.

But it wasn't Melanie who answered first it was Helena who shouted from the car "ALEX VAUSE IS COMING TO STAY WITH US?"

Piper rolled her eyes "Yes" Piper said before she turned her attention back to Mel "So?"

"Yeah mom, have fun" Mel to her mom, and then walked into the house, and Piper got into the driver seat of her.

"So?" Helena asked once her mother shut the car door.

"Oh don't you start already" Piper warned with a roll of her eyes as she started her car.

 _ **XXXX**_

The drive to the animal shelter was full of Helena teasing and questioning her mother, who refused to answer any questions, which only resulted in more questions and teasing by her daughter. "Shut up and get inside" Piper told her daughter with a laugh.

"I will get an explanation out of you." Helena told her mother as she opened her car door and got out.

"You just think there is something to explain." Piper smiled as she shut the car door, locking it behind her. "Now come on."

Both blonde girls walked into the animal shelter where they were met by an older woman behind the counter. "Hi may I help you?" The woman asked.

Piper nodded her head "Hi yes, Piper Chapman" Piper told her and then quickly shook her head before she quickly corrected herself "Sorry Bloom, we have an appointment to look at the Golden Retriever puppy."

Helena looked at her mother, confused as to why she would say her maiden name, instead of her marriage name, and now she was even more convinced something was going on with her and Alex, and she would be sure to tease her some more on the way home.

The woman behind the counter nodded her head "Oh yes, I spoke to you earlier. Follow me." She told them as she stood up from her chair, and led both girls into the back. The back was filled with dogs barking, but then they were bought into an office, where a small adorable golden puppy was cuddled up on a pet bed.

Helena smiled once she saw the puppy "Oh mom, she's so cute."

Piper and the woman nodded her head "Yes, but she can be a little timid around strangers, just approach her slowly." The woman told her as she opened the door.

Once they were inside, Helena kneeled down on the ground, as the puppy raised her head to look at her. "Hi there" Helena whispered and within seconds, the puppy got up, stretched, and ran over to Helena's lap and licked her.

"Well I'll be" The older woman said in shock "I have never seen her run up to someone that quickly.

"Well I think she has found her new best friend" Piper said with a smile as she watched her daughter on the floor with the puppy who was sitting on her lap, licking her.

"Mom please?" Helena asked with a smile

Piper nodded her head "Yes, we will take her, is there any forms we have to fill out?" Piper asked the woman before she added "And is she up to date on her shots, and spayed?"

The older woman nodded "When we found her, she was already spayed, although she wasn't supposed to be until six and nine months of age, but who ever had her, got it done early." The woman explained before she added "And yes she is up to date on all her shots. And you filled out the adoption papers last night in your email, I have already gone over them, and you are approved."

"Adoption papers?" Piper asked confused and then Helena cut her off.

"I filled them out, when I sent them email, I download the form, and then attached it." Helena explained and Piper nodded her head.

"If you like you can take her home today, she was given a bath earlier, and I think if she spends another night in this shelter, she might be more afraid than she already has been." The older woman explained.

"Please mom?" Helena begged.

"Happy birthday darling" Piper told her daughter with a smile as she kneeled down next to her daughter and hugged her as she pet the newest member of her family.

"Let me just get you a leash" The older woman said with a smile as she watched the two women with the puppy.

"Thank you" Helena said with a smile as she took the leash from the woman, who came back a few minutes later, and then put the leash on the puppy.

"So do you have a name?" The woman asked

Helena nodded "Milah"

The older woman smiled "That is a pretty name, best of luck to you, and thank you for adopting and not shopping."

Helena smiled "Always adopt don't shop" Helena told her before they left the animal shelter with her new puppy in her arms.

Once they were back in the car, with Milah in Helena's lap, and on the way back to their house, Helena asked "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?" Piper asked

"Why did you say Chapman before?" Helena asked

Piper tensed and then shook her head "I don't know, it just slipped I guess" Piper told her and then changed the subject "Oh we have to stop at PetSmart, for puppy food, and a cage."

 _ **XXXXX**_

After the short stop at Petsmart, where Piper ran inside the store, and got puppy food, toys, a cage, dog bowls, and puppy pads, even though they were told she was house trained, it's better safe than sorry. Now they were finally pulling into their driveway, and into the garage. "Now just let her roam, she is going to be scared at first." Piper told her daughter, and Helena nodded her head before she got out of the car, and grabbed a bag, while Piper grabbed the last bag and the cage.

Piper was about to close the trunk to her car, when she heard a voice ask "Should you be lifting that?"

Piper jumped as she gasped "Jesus Alex"

Alex smiled as she rushed to her side, and grabbed the cage from Piper's hand "Sorry"

"You are such an asshole" Piper said with a roll of her eyes, while Alex chuckled as she closed the trunk, and then followed Piper toward the garage door, watched Piper press the button to close the garage, and then into the house.

"Mom we got a puppy?" Silas shouted as he ran down the stairs, to find Helena. And then was shocked to see Alex standing there "Oh Hi Alex"

"Hi Silas" Alex smiled before she turned to Piper "Where would you like the cage?"

"Just put it next to the stairs, please" Piper told her before she walked into the kitchen and answered her son "And yes, she is Helena's birthday gift."

"Cool" Silas said before he went back to his search for his sister.

"So you said you were looking at a puppy, you didn't say taking one home today." Alex smiled as she walked into the kitchen, and saw Piper put the bags down on the counter.

"She is adorable, and took to Helena quickly" Piper said and then got a sharp pain in her back, and once again Alex rushed to her side.

"Pipes, sit down, I will make dinner, go rest." Alex told her sweetly, but in a tone that meant she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Alex, you are…" Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"Nope, go sit, either in here, or some where else, but I am making dinner." Alex told her again, and then helped Piper over to the chair in front of the island and helped her sit.

Just then did Helena walk into the kitchen and smiled at her mother and Alex before she said "And this Milah, is our kitchen." And then added "Oh hello Ms. Vause nice to see you again."

"Same to you Helena" Alex smiled as she removed her hand from the small of Piper's back and then walked over to the puppy. "And you must be Milah" She said with a smile as she kneeled on the ground, and Milah climbed up her body to kiss her face. "She's adorable Helena." Alex told her with a smile as she pet Milah.

"Thank you" Helena smiled before Milah ran over to Piper "And that Milah is your grandma" Helena said with a chuckle and Alex laughed, as she got up off the ground, and walked over to the cabinets.

"I'm who?" Piper asked in shock.

"Grandma!" Helena smiled proudly as she lifted MIlah up "Give Grandma a kiss." Helena told Milah, and she did as she was told.

"I can already feel the grey hair sprouting, I am not old enough to be a Grandma"

"I don't know there Pipes, grandma does fit you." Alex said with a smug smile as she laughed.

"Oh shut up Alex" Piper scoffed.

But then Helena added in with the teasing "Oh wait mom, what is that? I think I see some grey hair, hold still" Helena laughed as she moved her hand to her mother's hair.

"Oh get out of here will you." Piper laughed as she swatted her daughter's hand away.

Helena just laughed as she said "Come on Milah saying goodbye to your grandma's, and let's go meet your aunt and uncle"

Alex turned quickly "Oh wait what? I am too cool to be a grandma" Alex shouted with a laugh as Piper almost doubled over in laughter.

"Oh Alex is that Grey hair I see" Piper laughed, and just then did Alex throw a piece of pasta at her. "Hey!"

"What?" Alex asked as she pretended she didn't hear her "Did you say something? I think I need to turn up my hearing aids." Alex teased as she moved her hand to ear with a laugh.

"Such an asshole" Piper laughed "Now make me some dinner woman" Piper teased.

"Ooh did you just call me woman; I like it when you call me woman." Alex winked and Piper just gave her a look "so bossy, I like that."

Piper rolled her eyes "You seem to like a lot of things about me."

"Yeah well you like a lot of things about me too." Alex shrugged as chuckled and turned around and went back to creating dinner.

 _ **XXXX**_

An hour and a half later, dinner was ready and Piper called Silas to set the table "So Alex what did you make?" Silas asked as he set the dinner table.

"I made Baked Penne Ala Vodka" Alex told Silas before she asked "Pipes, where is the wine?"

"I'll get it, which would you like?" Piper asked

"Any kind you want." Alex told and Piper walked over to the wine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of rosé.

Once Silas was done setting the table, he grabbed a bottle of water and sat down while Piper called for her daughters. "MELANIE, HELENA, DINNER"

"Wow Jesus Pipes, you sure have a set of lungs" Alex said as she playfully moved her hand to her ear pretending she went deaf.

"That's what she said" Helena laughed as she walked into the kitchen with Milah.

Alex and Silas laughed at Helena's comment, and then Alex added her own "I make a lot of women scream."

"ALEX!" Piper shouted in shock at Alex's comment making Helena, Silas and Alex laugh. "Where is your sister?"

"Right here" Mel said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, before walking over to the kitchen table.

Once they were all seated, Alex was about to begin serving, but stopped and asked "Do you guys pray or anything before you eat?"

Just then Silas was about to make a comment, but Piper stopped him "Don't you event think about it."

"What?" Silas asked

"You know what" Piper warned before she turned her attention to Alex "And no we don't, Larry is Jewish." Piper told her.

Alex nodded and began serving dinner. "So Larry is Jewish, but you aren't?" Alex asked once everyone was served.

"I gave the kids a choice, if they feel like they want a religion, then they can choose their own path." Piper explained.

"It's for the best anyway" Helena said. "But we celebrate the holidays, to make both side's of the family happy." Helena explained before she added "And Alex this is delicious."

"Thank you" Alex said with a smile before she added "I like that, give your kids a choice, instead of them being forced to believe in something."

Piper nodded "That's how I feel too"

"That's what…" Silas began but got a cut off.

"Silas" Piper warned as all three kids, and Alex laughed. "Great I have four kids at the dinner table" Piper rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Don't forget your granddaughter" Helena added, as she looked down at Milah who was laying down under the table at Helena's feet.

"Oh my god this is going to be a long night" Piper groaned

"I've made many women say that before" Alex smirked making all the kids laugh and Piper just sent her a look.

"I need more wine." Piper groaned with a laugh as she grabbed the bottle and filled her glass to the top.

* * *

 **Well there you have it Chapter 5! I can't believe we are already on chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the family fun, including the teasing of Piper.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, Thank God the reviews are finally fixed! Now they actually show up! Anyway, thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. This is another funny chapter, well until the end, and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also once again I do not own any of these characters!**

* * *

 _"I need more wine." Piper groaned with a laugh as she grabbed the bottle and filled her glass to the top._

* * *

The rest of the dinner went good, and once everyone was done eating and picking on Piper, Melanie asked to be excused "Mom can I please go back and work on my paper?"

Piper nodded her head "Yes of course darling." Piper told her with a smile.

"Wait a minute mom, it's my birthday, I shouldn't have to clean up!" Helena exclaimed and Piper shook her head.

"Darling, you got your gift today, that doesn't mean your birthday is a week long, your birthday will be celebrated on Saturday,the date of your actual birthday, like every year." Piper explained before she added "Mel, go work on your paper, you brother and sister and I can clean up."

"Thanks" Mel said with a smile before she left the kitchen and then made her way back upstairs to her room.

"Oh no, Pipes I got this." Alex said with a smile as she stood up from the table, and began to clean up, but Piper stopped her.

"No, you made dinner, Silas, Helena, and I will clean up." Piper told her standing up, and then sat right back down as she got yet another sharp pain from her ribs, and hoped that no one noticed, but she couldn't have been that lucky.

"MOM?" Both Silas and Helena asked at the same moment.

"I'm fine, just stood up wrong." Piper tried to explain, but pain was written all over her face.

"Mom you are not fine, what's wrong?" Helena asked concerned, and Alex stepped in.

"Come on Helena, Silas, help me clean up, as I move your mom to the living room." Alex tried with a smile, as she moved to Piper's side but Piper stopped her.

"NO, I am fine" Piper snapped as she stood up even though the pain was radiating sharply all through her back, and she was barely able to stand. And just then if she didn't already think it was too hard to stand, her son knocked her back into her chair, along with the air from her body with his question.

"Mom did dad hurt you?" Silas asked softly, and all three women's head's snapped to the blonde teenage boy.

"What Silas are you fucking crazy, dad would never hurt mom." Helena objected and defended her father.

"HELENA MARIE" Piper snapped at her daughter "You watch your language, and Silas why would you ask such a thing?"

"I saw him grab you mom, and I saw him push you back into the counter, yesterday morning." Silas explained softly.

"You're lying Silas" Helena snapped not wanting to believe it, she knew her father had a temper, and knew her parents fought, but she would never in a million years think her father would lay his hands on her mother.

"Silas how could you have seen that, if you had already left for school." Piper sighed.

Silas shook his head "I forgot my backpack, and came back inside to get it, and then I saw you two." Silas explained "I'm sorry I didn't help you, but.." Silas began to explained but Piper cut him off.

"No I am glad you didn't honey, and I am sorry you had to see that." Piper told him sweetly.

"I should have helped you though" Silas objected.

"Yeah you should have" Helena said with a shake of her head.

"NO your brother did the right thing, and Helena don't be mad at him. It's just bruised ribs; I will be fine. Now you two start cleaning up." Piper told her children as she looked at Alex and bit her lip.

"Is that why you are here?" Silas asked as he looked over at Alex before he added "I mean, it's not that I don't want you here, I'm just asking."

Alex nodded her head "Yes, I will deal with your father, and you guys don't have to worry, he won't ever lay his hands on your mother again." Alex told them as she placed her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"I'm sorry again mom" Silas said as he walked over to his mother and hugged her.

"It's okay baby, I love you." Piper told her son, as she hugged him back.

"You should divorce him already" Helena snapped at her mother "I mean all he does is belittle you mom, why do you stay with him?" Helena asked.

Silas pulled back from his mother's hug, and grabbed her plate and walked over to the sink as Piper explained "Honey, it's complicated."

"No it's not mom, you stay with him because of us, and you don't have to do that, we all know how he treats you, how he talks to you, and we hate it, and quite frankly I hate dad." Helena snapped.

"HELENA MARIE CHAPMAN" Piper yelled and Alex raised an eye brow when she heard Piper call Helena by a different last name. "I don't care what kind of problems your father and I have, but I don't want to ever hear you say you hate him, do you understand me?"

"Why he treats you like shit mom, and now you are going to let him hurt you, to what protect us?" Helena asked "How does that even protect us, when it hurts you?"

"And I will deal with your father." Piper snapped at her daughter standing up, and thankful Alex was right there, and was able to catch her, before the pain knocked her to her knees. "Now clean up, and I don't want to hear another word on the subject." Piper added, as she breathed out deeply making her nostrils flare.

"Whatever." Helena mumbled as she grabbed the plates and her glass and walked over to her brother.

Piper shook her head and felt tears, and blinked them away quickly before she announced "I'm going upstairs"

"Do you want some help Pipes?" Alex asked in a whisper

"NO" Piper snapped and walked out of the kitchen, and went upstairs.

Alex took a deep breath and she shook her head, and grabbed the rest of the plates and glasses off the table and bought them over to Silas. "I'm sorry you had to see that" Silas said with a sigh "Welcome to the family." He added with a laugh.

"It's okay Bud" Alex told him with a smile and then turned to Helena "Can I talk to you?" Alex asked and Helena nodded her head, and Alex led her outside onto the patio.

"I'm sorry" Helena told her once they were outside.

"It's okay, and I know I am not anybody to you, and I know I hardly know you, and this may not be my place, and I might be out of line, but please don't blame your mother for this, she is going through a lot right now." Alex explained and then added "As for your father I am going to handle him, but please I beg of you do not take this out on your mother, you don't know this now, but you will someday when you have children of your own. But as a parent you want to protect your children from the world at all costs, even if it kills you."

"So you agree with what she is doing?" Helena asked with a scoff.

"No I don't, and if I am being honest, no offense to your mother, but she deserves better than your father, as do you children, and yes, I agree with you. Your mother should divorce your father, but that is no one's place and decision but hers. No matter what anyone tries to tell her." Alex told her softly.

"Do you have kids Alex?" Helena asked and Alex chuckled.

"You can Google me you know" Alex told her with a smirk "But no I don't, I just know from my mom."

Helena nodded her head "Thanks."

Alex nodded "No problem, now go help your brother, I am going to check on your mom. But which one is her room?" Alex asked

"Go upstairs, take a left and go straight down" Helena told her and then went inside to help Silas.

 _ **XXXX**_

After Alex walked inside, she went upstairs in search of Piper's bedroom, and when she found it, she found the door was closed. "Pipers?" Alex whispered as she knocked on the door, and then didn't wait for an answer, she just walked inside the master bedroom, and found Piper laying on her bed.

"What?" Piper mumbled as she rolled over.

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bed, and sat down "Hey look at me" Alex whispered and Piper being stubborn didn't do as she was told. "Piper please?" Alex tried again a bit more sternly.

This time Piper did what she was told, and rolled over and sat up against the headboard and looked at Alex. "What?"

Alex moved closer to Piper, and leaned against the headboard as well, and took Piper's hand. "Hey don't you dare think for a second this is your fault." Alex whispered.

"My kids know, something I didn't want them to know. I tried my best to hide this side of their father from them." Piper sighed with tears.

"Hey, they were going to find out sooner or later, no matter how much we try to shelter our kids from, they always see and known more than we think they do." Alex explained as she lifted her arm, and placed it around Piper's shoulder and pulled her close.

Piper sighed as she rested against Alex before she said "I never wanted my children to grow up without a family."

Alex nodded her head "Well a family doesn't always have to be biological, a family is made up of love, not blood." Alex told her sweetly before she added "Pipes you can find someone who will treat you and the kids right, you guys deserve better."

Piper smiled as she sniffled and Alex pulled her closer, and Piper wrapped her arm around Alex and pulled her even closer to her as well. "Thanks Alex."

"None needed" Alex told her before she looked down at Piper, and placed her fingers under Piper's chin, and lifted her up, to look her deep in the eyes before she told her. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Just before Piper was about to answer, there was a knock on the door "Mom?" Helena asked through the door.

Piper pulled away from Alex before she answered her daughter "Come in."

Helena opened the door slowly, and then she came into her mom's room "Hey, Alex can I have a minute with my mom?" Helena asked and Alex nodded as she she got up and left the room. "Listen mom, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Helena told her mom as she sat down next to her once Alex was gone.

Piper wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close "It's okay, and I am sorry your father isn't the man or father he should be."

Helena hugged her mother back "Don't you apologize for him mom, you are the best mom any kid could ask for, and you have no idea how grateful, Silas, Mel, and I are for everything you do for us, and we have everything we ever need with you, and we don't need anyone else." Helena told her and Piper felt tears fill her eyes. "No don't you cry" Helena warned and Piper laughed.

"I love you so much" Piper told her with a smile

"I love you too mom" Helena told her mom before she got up "I have to go and check on your granddaughter." Helena told her with a smirk.

"Yes please do, and send Alex back in here please." Piper told her daughter who nodded.

Helena opened the door and Screamed "ALEX MOM WANTS YOU."

"Now I could have done that" Piper said with a roll of her eyes, before she watched her daughter leave the room, laughing.

 _ **XXXX**_

A few minutes later, Alex appeared in the doorway "Well I might go deaf by time my stay is over." Alex told her with a laugh.

"Get in here, and shut the door" Piper demanded and Alex raised her eye brow as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Am I in trouble, I would love to be punished." Alex said with a wink a she walked over to Piper, and sat down on the bed.

"Oh shut up" Piper told her with a roll of her eyes "I have a question" Piper added and Alex laughed.

"Yeah? What's your question?" Alex asked.

"It might be weird.." Piper began but got cut off.

"What's your question?" Alex asked again with a laugh.

Piper smiled "Do you know how to give a back massage?"

Alex chuckled "Of course I do."

Piper smiled this adorable smile, one that she uses to always get her way "Can I have one, please?"

Alex laughed as she looked deep into Piper's blue eyes and nodded her head "Yes."

Piper smiled as she carefully removed her shirt, and laid down on her stomach and then looked over her shoulder at Alex and winked "I believe you have work to do"

Alex rolled her eyes "So bossy, do you have lotion and oils?"

"Bathroom" Piper told her as she put her head down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Alex quickly went into the bathroom and found lotion and oils on the counter, grabbed it and went back into the bedroom, and kneeled next to Piper on the bed. Piper raised her eye brow as she turned her head to look at Alex and asked "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you a massage remember, jeez already going senile there Grandma?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"You can sit on the back of my legs, if you kneel." Piper told her

Alex nodded as she took a deep breath before she switched positions and straddled the back of Piper's legs, and began to take the bandages off Piper's ribs. "Please let me know if I hurt you." Alex whispered.

"I will, but wait" Piper told her, and then reached behind her and unclasped her bra. "Now you may continue."

Alex nodded as she reached for the oil she put on the bed, and then poured some onto Piper's skin, and began to massage her. Piper's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Alex's hands, and let out a moan, making Alex take another deep breath. But Alex was quick to distract herself, by asking Piper a question. "Hey Pipes, I know it's none of my business, but my why did you use a different last name when you said Helena's full name?"

Piper moaned and then answered "Because her last name isn't Bloom."

Alex rolled her eyes "I gathered that, so is Chapman you maiden name?"

"Mmhmm" Piper mumbled and then moaned "Alex you are really good at that."

Alex blushed before she warned "You might want to keep the moaning to a minimal."

"Do you not like hearing me moan Alex?" Piper asked in a seductive voice, where she wasn't too sure where it came from.

Alex exhaled as she kept massaging Piper as she told her "No I'm just more worried about three teenagers who will probably start to wonder what we are doing."

Piper chuckled "True" And then Piper moaned "Don't don't stop."

"Oh this is payback isn't it?" Alex laughed and then asked "So why does Helena have Chapman as a last name?" Then added "Sorry I am out of line."

Piper shook her head "No you're fine, it's because when I found out I was pregnant at sixteen, Larry left me. But then my dad went to get him back, so when Helena was born, I wasn't too sure if he would stick around, so I gave her my last name." Piper explained and then added with a laugh "As for payback, you betcha."

Alex laughed "Of course it is" then she asked "So what about Melanie and Silas?" But once again Piper moaned loudly, and Alex hit her playfully "Seriously Pipes?"

Piper just laughed "Yes Melanie and Silas last name is Chapman as well; I didn't want them to feel left out or for other kids to ask questions. So even though Larry was still part of my life and we were already married when Silas was born, Chapman still became his last name."

"I like that" Alex said as she hit a good spot and Piper moaned louder than she had before "Jesus Pipes."

 _ **XXXX**_

Just then was Silas walking down the hall toward his mother's room, and heard his mother moan, and Alex say "Jesus Pipes" and his eyes went wide, and stepped backwards down the hallway quietly and went to his sister Helena's room.

"Silas?" Helena asked as her brother barged into his room with wide eyes "What's wrong?"

"Umm" Silas began but Helena cut her off.

"What is wrong with you?" Helena asked again.

"Umm" Silas began again blushing.

"Okay can you say anything but umm?" Helena asked.

"Mom" Was all Silas could say and Helena just looked at her younger brother.

"What about her?" Helena asked getting annoyed.

"Moaning, Alex" Silas groaned.

"Wait a minute" Helena laughed before she asked "Alex is moaning?"

"No mom is!" Silas whispered loudly and then added "And Alex said 'Jesus Pipes' oh my god I am scarred for life."

Helena laughed some more and then it hit her "MOM IS HAVING SEX WITH ALEX!" Helena shouted.

Just then Melanie came running into her sister's room from her own shouting "MOM IS HAVING SEX? Gross!"

"Shut up will you" Silas shouted.

 _ **XXXX**_

Meanwhile down the hall, Piper and Alex heard the kids, and started laughing "Look at what you did Piper"

"Oh shut up, if you weren't so good at that, I wouldn't be moaning" Piper said loudly making sure her kids could hear her.

"You asked me to remember" Alex shouted loudly going along with Piper's game.

"Yes but you didn't tell me you had magical hands." Piper shouted back.

"More to please you with my dear" Alex smirked before she went back to the massage not prepared for what Piper had planned next.

Piper reached a hand behind her, and grabbed Alex's as she shifted under her, so she was now on her back. "Umm Pipes?" Alex whispered trying not to stare at Piper's breast which were barely hidden by Piper's black loose bra, that had now shifted.

"Just go along with it, will you." Piper told her with pleading eyes as she moved Alex's hand under her loose bra cup, and on to her breast, and Alex nodded her head.

 _ **XXXX**_

Although back down the hallway, in Helena's room, all three kids were silent "I think they heard us." Melanie whispered.

"Well how couldn't they, the whole state of New York probably heard you." Silas said back to his sister.

"I wasn't that loud and she shouted too" Melanie protested as she pointed to her sister.

"Yes you wer…" Silas began but then they heard their mother moan again.

"OH ALEX, JUST LIKE THAT"

"And in the bed she shares with Dad, mom has balls" Helena smirked as she laughed at her sister and brother.

"Oh my god I think I need a therapist." Silas groaned.

 _ **XXXX**_

Back in the master bedroom, Alex and Piper were laughing, with Alex's hand still on Piper's breast. "Have enough fun?" Alex asked as she looked down at Piper.

"For now" Piper winked as she laughed.

"Oh god" Alex groaned as she got off Piper, and went to wash the oils off her hands.

While Alex was washing her hands, Piper went over and grabbed a t shirt from her draw, and put it on, and then took off her leggings, before she threw on a pair of sweatpants quickly. "Wow you change fast." Alex announced when she walked back into the bedroom, and saw Piper was in a different outfit.

"Kids" Piper shrugged her shoulders "Now come on, my fun isn't over yet." Piper told her as she took Alex's hand, and walked out of her bed room, and then dragged her down the hallway to Helena's room where her children were.

"Hi kids" Piper smiled as she walked into her daughter's room, still holding Alex's hand. All three kids blushed quickly, while Helena laughed. "Did I miss something?" Piper asked keeping a straight face.

Silas just groaned as he looked out the window, and Melanie found something interesting in the carpet. "We were just talking about something that happened in school" Helena said quickly.

"Oh? What happened?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Oh you know the same old" Helena said quickly and then added "Just Mark slipped on the floor."

"That doesn't sound funny, is he okay?" Piper asked and then looked at Alex "Does that sound funny darling?"

"No not at all babe, he could have been hurt." Alex played along.

"Oh my god" Silas groaned once more, and now Piper and Alex couldn't keep a straight face, and started laughing. "Oh this isn't funny." Silas groaned as he tried to leave the room, but Piper blocked the doorway.

"How much did you all hear?" Piper asked innocently.

"Enough to know Alex has magical hands, and God knows what else." Melanie told her mother.

"I have a magical tongue as well" Alex smirked and Helena lost it.

"THERAPIST, I NEED A THERAPIST, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Silas shouted as he covered his ears.

Piper laughed as she gave Alex a look "Melanie remove your brother's hands" Piper told her daughter.

Once Melanie removed Silas's hands from his ears, Piper explained "You three didn't hear Alex and I having sex, she was giving me a massage."

"I don't care; I still need a therapist." Silas told his mother.

"So dramatic, I think acting is for you too." Piper told her son with a smile. "Now come on, family time, lets go and watch ' _Weeds' "_ Piper told her kids and then stepped out of the way, as she watched Helena, Silas, Milah, and Melanie hurry down to the family room.

"You are evil; do you know that?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Payback Ms. Vause, payback" Piper smirked still holding Alex's hand.

"Well I am going to go and read." Alex told her trying to let go of Piper's hand, but Piper just squeezed it tightly.

"No you are family, come on." Piper told her with a smile, and then pulled Alex down the stairs, and into her family room.

 _ **XXXX**_

As Helena made the popcorn, Melanie grabbed a blanket, and sat down on one end of the couch, while Silas prepared Netflix, and Alex and Piper curled up under another blanket together. "So 'Weeds?'" Alex asked.

"Yup, plus one of the characters has my name" Silas told her.

"I know, I've seen all the episodes." Alex told him "And watch it Pipes, if they only watch shows that have their names in it, then Helena will start watching _'The L Word.'_ "

"Mom and I already watched all the season's together" Helena announced as she came back into the family room, and gave everyone their popcorn.

"Wow Pipes, you watch _'The L Word'_ and _'Weeds'_ with your kids? You really are a cool mom" Alex told her with a smile.

Piper smiled "That I am."

"So what's next once you guys finish _'Weeds'_?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders "Not sure, but first family hug" Piper told her kids, and all three of them came of and climbed on top of Alex, and Piper carefully and hugged their mom. "I love you three kids so much." Piper told her children.

"I love you too mom" All three told her at the same time, and just then Milah jump on them, wanting in on the fun.

"Milah loves her grandma too!" Helena smiled.

Once the family hug was done, all three kids went back to their spots on the couch, and before Silas hit play on the next episode he turned to look at his mother and Alex and warned them "Now no moaning, or I am seriously getting that therapist."

 _ **XXXX**_

It was almost 11:30, by time Piper realized the time, snuggled up against Alex, and she let them finish the episode before she announced "Okay bed time."

All three teenagers nodded their head, and said goodbye night to Alex and Piper, before Helena got up and took Milah outside, and then they went upstairs and got ready for bed. Meanwhile, back downstairs, Piper was turning off the TV, and then got everything set for the night, and then her and Alex headed upstairs to bed. Piper walked Alex to a spare bedroom, that would be her bed for her stay, and then told her as she gave her a hug "Thank you Alex for everything."

"No need to thank me" Alex whispered as she hugged Piper back carefully, and then said goodnight to see, and watched her slip down the hallway into her own room, before she grabbed her bag, and then slipped into one of the many upstairs bathrooms.

Meanwhile in the master bathroom, Piper had just finished brushing her teeth, and then walked into her bedroom, and got into bed. She didn't know how long she was tossing and turning, she just couldn't get comfortable, the bed smelled like a mix of Larry and Alex, and if she was being honest she couldn't stand the smell of Larry at the moment, and wanted more of Alex. Just then did her phone go off on the end table, notifying her off a text. "Who the hell would be texting me now?" Piper mumbled to herself, before she carefully grabbed her phone.

 **"** **I can hear your thoughts all the way in here :P"** Alex texted her and Piper chuckled.

" **How did you know I was still awake?"** Piper texted her back, and then saw the bubble with three dots appear telling her that Alex was typing.

 **"** **I told you, I can hear you thinking. What's wrong?"** Alex texted back.

" **I can't sleep; all I smell is Larry."** Piper texted and then quickly sent another one " **God that sounds weird."**

 **"** **Haha, but you do have about a million other rooms to choose from, do you not?"** Alex texted back and Piper smirked with a roll of her eyes and just then Alex sent another one. " **That was an eye roll wasn't it?"**

Piper smiled and laughed as she didn't even bother to text her back, instead she unplugged her phone, and got out of her bed, and walked out of her bedroom, and walked down the hall and opened the door to spare bedroom. "I know you are not asleep" Piper whispered as she shut the door quietly.

"Yes I am" Alex groaned and Piper smirked.

"Shut up" Piper laughed as she walked over to the side of the bed that Alex wasn't on, and looked at Alex.

"Well don't just stare at me, that's creepy, get in." Alex told her as she pulled back the blankets, and smoothed out the sheets as she said "Come be my little spoon."

Piper laughed as she put her phone on the end table, and crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Alex, while the dark haired woman, wrapped her arm around the slightly smaller blonde and pulled her close, making both women fall into a deep slumber.

 _ **XXXX**_

The next morning came way too quickly for everyone in the house hold, as Helena, Silas, Melanie, and Piper were all woken up by a text message a half hour before their alarms was supposed to go off. **_"Due to an unexpected power issue, school will be canceled for today."_**

The whole household was happy with the text message, as they all fell back to sleep, except for Alex who hadn't even woken up when Piper received the text message, and for Helena who had to take Milah outside first before she could go back to sleep. As Helena put the leash on Milah, and walked her out the front door, not wanting to walk through the house to the backyard she was greeted by her father who was getting out of his car. "Dad?" Helena asked in shock "I thought you were in Boston?"

Larry looked over at his daughter, and the puppy that she was walking "I was, just for yesterday, I got up early and drove back home, so I can be at the office at my normal time." Larry explained to his daughter before he asked not even noticing the other car in his driveway. "And what the hell is that?"

"It's a puppy dad" Helena told her father with a roll of her eyes before she noticed Milah went to the bathroom "Good girl Milah."

"I know what is is Helena, don't get smart with me. What the hell is it doing on my front yard?" Larry asked annoyed.

"Dad this is Milah and she is your granddaughter" Helena told him as Milah turned to look at Larry and growled at him, but Helena didn't even scold her. "Now I am going back to bed, since school was cancelled today." Helena added before she walked back inside and back to bed leaving her father standing in the front yard with his jaw dropped.

"I leave for one day, and she buys her a puppy" Larry mumbled under his breathe before he walked inside the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom to find his wife. When Larry walked into his bedroom that he shared with his wife, and saw that she wasn't in bed, but noticed that the blankets were pushed back, he knew that she was at least near by. Larry then checked the master bath, and once again came up empty handed. "Where the hell is she?" He asked himself, and then walked down the stairs into the kitchen, careful not to wake his sleeping children.

When Larry reached the kitchen, he again didn't find Piper, "Okay what the hell?" He asked himself, as he then went to look in the garage to make sure she was home, even though he didn't have a clue where she would have gone at this hour, especially since the kids didn't have school. When he noticed that her car was in the garage, he shut the door, and then it dawned on him. "One of the spare bedrooms." Larry said to himself as he remembered that a couple nights ago, Piper had slept in a different bed than the one they shared.

Larry quickly went back upstairs, and had searched all the spare bedrooms, except the last one, and hoped that his wife would be in there as he stood outside the door, since he was starting to get worried, but nothing could prepare him for what was on the other side. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Larry shouted as he saw red when he saw that his wife of fifteen years was in bed, wrapped up in another woman's arms. Alex Vause's arms to be exact.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun...Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff-hanger, but I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6!**

 **Though what about Piper, she sure is** **evil making her kids think that she was having sex with Alex, and what a pretty cool mom, she watches 'Weeds' and 'The L Word' with her children. What show should they watch next as a family?**

 **Also what about Milah, she is clearly one smart dog, growling at Larry!**

 **What will Larry do? Guess you will find out in Chapter 7, but he should be very afraid of Alex!**

 **Until next time, once again I hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading! I can't believe that we are already on Chapter 7! I am enjoying writing this story for you, it is so much fun, and I am so glad you all are enjoying.**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

 _Larry quickly went back upstairs, and had searched all the spare bedrooms, except the last one, and hoped that his wife would be in there as he stood outside the door, since he was starting to get worried, but nothing could prepare him for what was on the other side. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Larry shouted as he saw red when he saw that his wife of fifteen years was in bed, wrapped up in another woman's arms. Alex Vause's arms to be exact._

* * *

As Larry yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, everybody in the house jumped awake, except for Helena who was still semi awake, but had no idea what was going on. So she quickly, along with Silas and Melanie, jumped out of their beds, and went into the hallway, where they saw their father standing in front of a spare bedroom, angrier than they have ever seen him.

While the kids were looking at their father, Alex and Piper were quickly awoken, and Piper jumped out of bed, but moved the wrong way, making her get a sharp pain in her back, that almost sent her to her knees. "Pipes?" Alex asked concerned not even worried about Larry who was fuming in the doorway, and quickly moved across the bed, and to Piper's side.

Larry watched the interaction between both women, but he didn't even care that they were clothed, his wife was in another woman's arms, and that was not acceptable in his eyes. "Get your hands off my wife" Larry snapped, not aware that his kids were standing in the hallway watching their father yell at their mother and Alex.

"That's pretty low coming from you" Silas snapped, as he moved down the hallway toward his father as he added "Since you know you lay your hands on her, and bruised my mother's ribs."

Larry quickly turned around as he shouted "Excuse me, but this doesn't concern you Silas."

Silas laughed "Yes it does, when you hurt my mother, a woman who has put up with your shit for far too long." Silas shouted as he stepped in front of his father, standing dangerous close to him.

"Silas go to your room now" Larry demanded sternly but Silas didn't budge.

"Not until you leave this house and don't ever come back" Silas demanded looking him dead in the eye.

Back in the bedroom, Alex sat Piper down on the bed as they heard the yelling between both father and son, and Pipes got tears in her eyes, as she tried to stand up again, only to be stopped by Alex. "Please Alex, I have to protect my son. I have to get Larry out of here." Piper whispered.

"I got this Pipes" Alex told her sweetly, before she placed a quick kiss to Piper's forehead and then moved toward the door.

"This is my house, do you pay…"Larry began but was quickly yanked backwards by strong hands, and slammed against the bedroom door.

"You listen to me you fucking asshole" Alex snapped between clenched teeth, while all three teenagers, along with Piper's jaws dropped. "I don't know what planet you live on thinking that it is okay to ever put your hands on a woman, but I will tell your right now, you will never ever hurt that beautiful, caring, the best damn woman you will ever meet, again." Alex told him sternly as she held him by the collar of his shirt against the door. "Nor, will you ever hurt her children." Alex began but Larry cut her off.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you? And who the hell gave you permission to come into my house, and tell me what I will and will not do." Larry snapped back at her.

But that wasn't the right choice, Alex quickly yanked him forward and slammed him back against the door "When you decided to fucking lay a hand on someone I fucking care about, you fucking prick." Alex yelled.

Larry shook his head as she starred Alex back in the eyes, and then smirked "So how long have you been fucking her?"

Alex chuckled "We were sleeping, but if and when I do fuck her, I'll be sure to tell you all about how I pleasured her better, and made her cum more times than you ever did." Alex smirked and Piper smiled from the bed.

Just then Larry saw a darker shade of red, as he pushed Alex back with all his might, barely making Alex stumble, as she chuckled at his pitiful strength. "You think this is funny?" Larry asked with a voice filled with anger.

Alex shook her head as she told him with a smirk "No I am just laughing at how much of a pussy you really are."

Larry breathed in deeply as he swung his fist toward the woman who was the same height as him, but seemed taller. But Alex was quick to duck out of the way, and then gave him a death glare, as she quickly swung her fist toward him, hitting him dead in the jaw, and sent him falling toward the ground.

"Whoa! Way to go Alex!" All three teenagers cheered from the doorway.

Once Larry hit the ground, Piper regardless of the pain she felt in her back, quickly got out of bed, and instead of rushing to her husband's side, she rushed to Alex's. "Are you okay?" Piper asked quickly before she asked another. "Did he hurt you?"

Alex chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Piper "I am fine, this fucking pussy couldn't hurt me even if he tried."

Piper smiled as she wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and held her close, all while Larry was watching from the ground, holding his jaw. "You fucking bitch…" He began but Silas stepped into the room shutting him up.

"I think it is time for you to go Larry, you are not wanted nor welcomed here." Silas told his father, before he walked over to Alex and his mother, followed by Melanie, and Helena.

Alex wrapped her arm around Melanie's shoulder, as Helena walked over to her mother, and Piper removed her arm from Alex, to wrap it around her daughter. While Silas stood in front of them. "You choose her, a fucking dyke." Larry snapped as he stood up.

"No she's a person Larry, someone who cares about us, someone who cares about mom, and treats her with respect. She is a decent human being, something you will never be." Silas snapped as he stepped closer to his father.

Larry shook his head as he looked Piper dead in the eyes "This isn't over." Larry told her between clenched teeth, and looked at Alex "And you will not get away with this, you fucking home wrecker."

Alex chuckled "I'm not the one who beats my wife. So between the both of us, I am not the home wrecker, but you are." Alex told him as she watched Larry's eyes go darker.

Larry quickly turned on his heels but before he stormed out of the room he looked back at Piper one more time and snapped "You will regret this, you fucking slut."

All five of them watched as Larry stormed out of the room, and then a few minutes later heard the front door slam close. "Alex that was awesome!" Silas told him as he turned to look at the dark haired woman, who protected his mother, and he was forever grateful to her.

Alex just smiled "You did great too Silas, all of you did."

Just then did all three kids, wrapped their arms around their mother, and Alex for a family hug. "I am just glad mom and you are okay." Silas told them.

"Okay, I think that is enough family drama for the day." Piper said as the hug broke apart and then added "Go back to sleep all of you, pancakes later, but first I need another hour of sleep. I love you all."

All three kids nodded their heads, as they left the spare bedroom to go back to their own rooms, shutting the door behind them, leaving Alex and their mother alone. "Another hour of sleep? Or do you have too much adrenaline running through your body right now?" Piper asked with a smirk as she turned closer to Alex, as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Alex smiled as she wrapped her own arms around the blonde, and looked her deep in the eyes. "Adrenaline yes, but I can lay back down with you." Alex told her with a smirk before she added "If that's what you want."

Piper nodded with a smile "Yes, I do want that."

Alex smiled back "Me too."

After Alex helped Piper back into the bed, she climbed into bed as well, and moved closer to the blonde on her side, before she ran her finger's softly across her cheek, to move some of the blonde hair away. "Are you okay?" Alex asked sweetly. Piper only nodded her head, and Alex didn't truly believe her. "Are you sure?"

Piper nodded her head once again, as she moved her hand up to Alex's and took it into her own. "Thank you." Piper told her with a smile as she pressed a kiss on the back of Alex's hand.

Alex shook her head "Don't you thank me, there is nothing to thank me for." Alex told her softly.

"You saved me, you saved my children…" Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"Shhh, that's in the past, and I will continue to save you and the kids, help them and you, support you and them, what ever you need I am here." Alex told her with a smile before she added "There is no other place I would rather be."

Piper smiled at the woman, wanting to kiss her, even though she had no idea where that thought was coming from. But she quickly pushed it aside as she said "Thank you Alex, and I'm glad, actually we all are glad you are here."

Alex nodded her head with a smile "You're welcome Pipes, now get some more sleep." Alex told her as she watched Piper's eyes flutter close, and the blonde fell back to sleep.

 ** _XXXX_**

Meanwhile across town, Larry was arriving at his office, where he stormed inside the law office, fuming. "Whoa what's the matter mate?" Pete asked coming out of his office.

"That fucking slut bitch wife of mine." Larry snapped as he threw his office door open, as Pete followed him inside, confused as he shut the door.

"Piper?" Pete asked confused.

"Yes" Larry snapped as he threw his briefcase down on the desk.

"What did she do, what happened?" Pete asked still standing near the door, knowing he would have to call Polly really soon.

"She is fucking cheating on me." Larry yelled.

Pete let out a soft laugh "What?" Pete asked in shocked "Piper would never do that, are you sure you have the facts correctly, maybe you just misunderstood her." Pete tried to tell him but quickly cut off.

"I caught her Pete, in bed with another woman." Larry told him before he added "Alex Vause to be exact."

Pete chuckled then quickly caught himself "Well she is hot" Pete told him and then changed his mind on continuing that sentence. "Are you sure Larry, maybe they just fell asleep together, Piper isn't like that, you and I both know that."

"Yes she is, and the kids took their mother's side, but Piper will pay, and so will Alex I will make sure of that." Larry told him through clenched teeth before he demanded "Now get out of my office."

Pete shook his head not bothering to say anything else, before he opened the office door, and walked out, shutting it behind him, before he went back to his own office, closing the door, and called his wife.

"Hey Pete" Polly answered after a few rings.

"Hey Pol, listen you have to get over to Piper's." Pete told his wife.

"Is everything okay, the kids don't have school today, I got the text this morning. So Finn is still sleeping." Polly told him.

"Well either call your mother, or take him with you, but you need to get over there fast. Larry caught her in bed with Alex Vause, I am sure that he has the story wrong, but he thinks Piper is cheating on him, and I don't know what he is going to do, he talked about making them both pay. He's pissed Pol." Pete explained to his wife.

"I'm waking Finn up now; I will be there in less than twenty minutes." Polly told her husband and then hung up the phone.

 _ **XXXX**_

Back at Piper's, Alex was just starting to fall back to sleep, when her phone buzzed on the night stand. Alex groaned as she carefully rolled over on the bed, trying not to wake Piper, as she got out of bed, grabbing her phone and walked into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind her. "Hello?" Alex answered.

"Alex?" The person on the other end asked.

"No, the FBI, who the hell were you expecting to answer my phone?" Alex asked with a laugh quietly.

"You haven't called, where are you?" The person asked.

Alex rolled her eyes "I'm at work" Alex lied.

"Oh well why haven't you called?" The person asked.

"I've been busy, I'm sorry." Alex told them sweetly.

"You still coming back to LA, in a couple days?" The person on the other end.

Back inside the bedroom, Piper heard the quiet laugh, and rolled over closer to Alex, and noticed she wasn't there, and then heard her voice on the other side of the door. "Yeah, maybe, it depends, I will call you when I land." Alex told them and then added "Listen I gotta go, I have to go back to work."

"Okay, call me, be careful." The person told them with a smile.

"I will" Alex told them and then hung up the phone before she opened the bedroom door, and stepped back inside the room, and saw Piper resting against the headboard. "Hey, did I wake you?" Alex asked before she added "I'm sorry if I did, I tried to be quiet."

Piper shook her head "No you didn't, so work?" Piper asked and then added "Sorry I wasn't ease dropping or anything, just over heard."

Alex laughed "It was easier" Alex told her as she stood in front of the bed looking at Piper.

Piper nodded her head "No I totally understand. So your friend, or girlfriend?" Piper asked.

"it's complicated" Alex told her not really wanting to discuss it and Piper just nodded her head. "Please don't be mad at me, it's just really hard to explain."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Piper asked before she added holding back the hurt in her voice "It's not like we are dating or anything, hell I haven't even slept with you."

"Piper, don't be like that." Alex tried but was cut off.

"Be like what Alex?" Piper asked "We are friends, nothing more." Piper told her as she got out of bed, grabbing her phone. "I have to go and get breakfast started." Piper told her as she walked past Alex, and then made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Alex took in a deep breath, and just then did the doorbell ring, and she quickly ran out of the room, and down the stairs, and saw Piper letting Polly Harper into her house. "Hello Alex" Polly said with a smile.

"Polly what are you doing here?" Piper asked her best friend as she let her and her eight-year-old godchild into the house, shutting the door behind them. "Hello Finn" Piper added with a smile.

"Hi auntie Piper!" Finn said happily

"Finn go watch some TV while I talk to your aunt" Polly told her son, who quickly left his mom, and aunt and went into the family room and turned on the TV.

"Polly?" Piper asked confused.

But before Polly could answer, Alex interrupted "Hey Piper, I'm going to leave, I have to go to work for a few hours." Alex told her.

"Do you want to take a shower first? Breakfast?" Piper asked.

Alex shook her head "No I will stop home, and do that" Alex told her and then disappeared upstairs, to get her bag, and car keys.

When Alex returned back downstairs, she found Polly and Piper in the kitchen, where Piper had begun to make pancakes. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" Piper asked once Alex walked in.

"No it's okay, call me if you need anything. I will talk to you later." Alex told her before she turned to Polly "Nice seeing you again Polly."

"You too" Polly told her and then both women watched the dark haired woman leave the kitchen, and then heard her leave the house. "Okay what the hell is going on Piper?" Polly asked confused.

"I could ask you the same thing" Piper told her best friend.

"Pete called me, said something happened between you and Larry, and that you slept with Alex." Polly explained before she added "And she clearly just left the house, so yeah I'm confused. I thought it was just a crush?"

Piper took a deep breath, before she turned away from the batter she was stirring and looked at her best friend "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, but you can tell Pete if you like." Piper told her best friend knowing that Polly told her husband everything.

"I won't. What is going on Pipes?" Polly asked again.

Piper looked at her best friend for a few moments, before she slowly lifted her t-shirt, to show her best friend her bruises.

Polly eyes went wide as she stood up from her chair, and walked over to her best friend. "Piper?" Polly asked with tears. Piper lowered her shirt, and lifted her sleeves up, to show Polly the hand prints on both her arms, making tears form even more in Polly's eyes. "Piper? Please don't tell me Larry did that to you." Polly begged but she already had feeling she already knew that he did.

Piper nodded her head "That is why Alex was here, we went out to lunch, and she noticed I was in pain, and then she saw the bruises, and wanted to help. So yes Larry found us in the same bed, but we didn't sleep together, I am not having an affair with her, we are just friends." Piper explained.

"Oh my god Pipes" Polly said not even sure what to say as she wrapped her best friend in a tight hug, careful of the bruises. "How long?"

"It just happened, he got upset, because Helena got offered a lead role in the movie, and I told her she could do it. And he wasn't happy. Then the next morning, he pushed back because I forgot that he was going to Boston, even though he never told me." Piper explained.

"What an asshole" Polly said though clenched teeth and then asked "I am glad Alex was here."

Piper pulled back from the hug as she looked at her best friend and then asked "What?"

Polly smiled "I don't like Larry, I never did."

"Since when?" Piper asked with a chuckle.

"Since forever, I see the way he treats you and the children." Polly told her.

"But you never said anything." Piper said

"Yeah, you seemed like you were happy, even though you didn't at times, but it wasn't my place." Polly explained.

Piper scoffed "Polly you are my best friend, you had ever place to say something, and you should have."

"I'm sorry." Polly said with a smile and then asked "So what do the kids think of Larry?"

"They hate him" Piper shrugged her shoulders "They want him gone."

"Good" Polly said with a nod of her head "And what do they think of Alex?"

"They love her, but like I said I am not dating her." Piper told her with a smile.

"But you want to." Polly smirked.

"Oh shut up, I have to make these pancakes, you and Finn staying?" Piper asked changing the subject.

"Hell yes!" Polly smiled and Piper chuckled.

 _ **XXXX**_

After breakfast, even though the kids weren't happy that Alex was gone, they understood that she had to go to work. So Silas took Finn outside, and was playing basketball with him, while Helena was in the back with Milah, and Melanie went upstairs to take a shower and then work on her paper. "So, what are you going to do with Larry?" Polly asked as she and Piper sat down on the front patio furniture and watched their kids play.

"I'm going to divorce him" Piper came right out and told her, without missing a beat.

"But what about the abuse?" Polly asked.

"Oh come on Polly, you know how the law is about domestic abuse, they will just believe Larry anyway. I'm not going to press charges" Piper told her before she added "Plus Alex slugged him pretty good in the jaw anyway."

Polly laughed as she asked "Wait Alex hit him?"

"Yeah, she slammed him against the door a couple times, then he pushed her back, and Larry went to hit her, but she ducked and then punched him right in the jaw, knocking him to the floor." Piper exclaimed with a laugh of her.

"Damn, girl is strong." Polly said with a straight face then said "Then again Larry is a pussy, I don't see how Pete can be friends with him."

"Neither can I" Piper agreed and just then her phone buzzed on the patio table.

Polly quickly grabbed the phone, and saw that it was Alex. "Oooh your girlfriend is calling." Polly teased with a smile.

"Oh shut up she isn't my girlfriend" Piper smiled as she tried to grab the phone from her best friend. "Give me it" Piper demanded.

"Is that what you said to Alex last night?" Polly laughed.

"No, now give me my phone, before it goes to voicemail." Piper demanded

Polly nodded her head as she grabbed handed her best friend her cell phone. "Hey" Piper smiled as she answered and Polly smirked at her, while Piper gave her a look.

"Hey, I am so sorry I left so quickly this morning." Alex told her before she added "I just figured I would give you and Polly alone time and I had to go to work."

"It's okay, I saved you some pancakes" Piper told her with sweetly with a smile, and Polly faked gagged. "Shut up" Piper mouthed.

"Listen, I very really bad about this, but I have to go back to California." Alex told her.

"Oh" Piper said and even though she tried to hold back her hurt, Polly caught it and looked at her best friend. "When?" Piper asked clearing her throat.

"I have to be there tonight" Alex explained before she asked "I know this is last minute, and the kids have school, but would you and the kids like to come with me, and stay a few days?"

Piper's jaw dropped as she remained quiet for a few minutes and now Polly really was starring at her confused, but Alex quickly broke her from her trance. "Pipes?" Alex asked through the phone "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" she began but Piper cut her off.

"I would love." Piper told her happily. "I will call you back." Piper told her and then hung up the phone.

"What the hell was that?" Polly asked needing to know answers.

"She wants me to come to California with her, tonight! And the kids!" Piper said happily.

"School, Pipes." Polly reminded her best friend who was acting like a teenager all over again.

"Oh yeah" Piper told her quickly remembering about school, since it was so nice out, Piper thought it was summer.

Polly saw the hurt, and put her hand on her shoulder "Go, Pete and I will watch the kids." Polly told her.

Piper quickly looked at her best friend "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Well you didn't ask, I offered." Polly smiled "Go, you deserve a vacation, Pete and I will protect the kids, and if you want to then I can bring the kids to the airport on Friday when they get out of school."

Piper smiled at her best friend and hugged her "Thanks, I just have to check with the kids." She told her, and went to go and get Helena and Melanie.

 _ **XXXX**_

Once she returned back outside, she called Silas over, and once they sat down Helena asked "What's up mom?"

"So I know after this morning, everything is a bit crazy right now, and if you don't want me to I won't…" Piper began but all the kids interrupted her.

"DIVORCE LARRY" They all shouted at once.

"Well I guess that is decided" Polly said with a smirk.

"Was already planning on" Piper smiled at her children "But no, Alex called, she has to go back to California tonight, and she asked if we wanted to go with her, for a few days." Piper told them and all her kids smiled. "But you have school." Piper began again but got cut off by Helena.

"Go with her mom" Helena smiled "We will be fine here."

Piper laughed "Oh no I am not leaving you three alone, but nice try."

"I tried" Helena told her sister and brother

Piper smiled "Aunt Polly offered for you to go to and stay with and Uncle Pete, and then you three can fly out Friday for the weekend. But I won't if you don't want me to leave." Piper told her children and they all shook their heads.

"Go mom, you deserve a vacation. Go spend time with Alex, she makes you smile and you deserve to be happy." Melanie told her mom.

"And you need a break." Helena added with a smile.

"Plus I don't want to hear anymore massages." Silas added with a smirk.

Polly looked at Silas, and then back at Piper "Okay what did I miss?" Polly asked

"Nothing" Piper laughed and then asked "Are you guys sure?"

"Yes mom go!" All three said at once.

"Okay I think that's settled Pipes, call Alex back, and go pack." Polly told her with a smile.

Piper nodded and then hugged her children, and her best friend, before she walked into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Once she shut the door, she pulled out her iPhone, and called Alex.

"Hey Pipes" Alex said with a smile when she answered.

"Hey Alex, so the kids said yes." Piper told her and she could hear the smile but then added "But, they won't fly out until Friday, Polly and Pete are going to watch them, if that's okay."

"Yeah Pipes, that's fine." Alex told her with a smile.

"So can I still fly out with you tonight?" Piper asked

Alex chuckled "Of course, I will pick you up when I get out of work, I will be there around 5:30."

Piper smiled "Okay see you then."

"See you then" Alex told her but quickly added and Piper was pretty sure Alex winked as she said "And don't forget your bathing suit"

Piper Smiled as she told Alex "You got it" And then hung up her phone, and went to go and take a shower.

 _ **XXXX**_

After the shower, Piper threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a tank top. She let her hair air dry, as she went downstairs to tell her children to pack their bags, and then she went back up stairs to pack her own things. Before she knew it, it was already 4:45, and Alex would be arriving soon, and Silas offered to bring her bag downstairs for his mother, and then placed it next to the front door. "You have everything?" Polly asked when Piper walked into the kitchen.

"Yes" she told her and then turned to her children and asked "You guys have everything you need? Helena do you have food and everything you need for Milah?"

"Yes mom" They all said at once.

"Okay, you guys don't have to wait, Polly I'm sure Pete will be home soon." Piper began but Polly cut her off.

"Nope we are not leaving until you do" Polly told her and Piper nodded.

Next thing they knew it was 5:25, and Alex had arrived and was ringing the doorbell. "You know you could have just come in." Piper said with a smirk as she opened the door.

"Well I didn't want to be rude." Alex told her with a smirk of her own, as she quickly hugged the blonde.

"Hey Alex." The kids said as she they walked to the front door, with no bags, since they already put them in Polly's SUV.

"Hey guys" Alex smiled "Thanks for letting me borrow your mom for a few days. You call us if you need anything." Alex told them as she handed each one of them a piece of paper that had her cell phone number, and house phone number on it.

"Thanks" They all said as the took the piece of paper.

"You ready to go Pipes?" Alex asked with a smile, and Piper nodded her head as she hugged her kids.

"You three be good for Aunt Polly and Uncle Pete." Piper told her kids, as she hugged each one of them tightly. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too mom." All three told their mom.

"Thanks again Polly." Piper told her best friend as she hugged her.

"No problem" Polly told her as she hugged her back.

"Now, I have one more hug." Pipe said with a smile as she kneeled to the ground. "Come here Milah" Piper said with a smile, and quickly the golden retriever puppy ran into her lap. "You be a good girl; grandma will miss you." Piper told her with a smile, making Helena and Alex smile as well.

"Alright Alex, you ready?" Piper asked with a smile as she stood up and Helena picked up Milah.

"Ready when you are" Alex smiled back as she grabbed Piper's bag, and then hugged Silas, Melanie, Helena, and Milah as she told them. "You guys have fun."

"You know Alex; I can handle my bag." Piper told her.

"That's nice, but I got it." Alex smirked and Piper rolled her eyes, and then opened the front door.

Once they were outside, Piper shut the door, and locked it behind her, before Alex took her hand, and led her to her car, opening the door for her. "Alright you guys have fun; I will call you when we land." Piper told her kids, as she watched them get into Polly's car, and then Alex shut the door.

As Polly followed Alex down the driveway, then departed ways as Polly went left, and Alex went right. A few minutes later when they reached a stop sign, Alex grabbed Piper's hand, and looked over at the blonde and smiled "I'm glad you are coming with me."

Piper smiled back at the dark haired woman as she said "Me too."

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Larry sure got what what he deserved.**

 **Polly not liking Larry, and taking the kids for Piper, how nice is she?**

 **And who was on the phone with Alex?**

 **Now for some serious alone time for Alex and Piper, what will happen, will things go good, or will they go bad? I guess you will find out in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I'm sorry this update is a day late, I have been super busy, I am trying to switch my major, and then doing some online study courses for something else. So last night, I was super tired, and could't say awake long enough to finish this chapter. Anyway though, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so glad to read that most of you are addicted to this story, that make me so happy! I am so grateful for you all, and I am enjoying writing this story for you, it's a bunch of fun!**

 **Anyway without any further ado, here is chapter 8, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 _As Polly followed Alex down the driveway, then departed ways as Polly went left, and Alex went right. A few minutes later when they reached a stop sign, Alex grabbed Piper's hand, and looked over at the blonde and smiled "I'm glad you are coming with me."_

 _Piper smiled back at the dark haired woman as she said "Me too."_

* * *

The drive to the airport, took a bit longer than Alex had wanted, thanks to New York's heavy traffic all the time. Not only was it taking longer than both women had planned, but it was a silent car ride as well. Alex watched as the blonde woman starred out the window, and Alex couldn't help but think something was wrong, or think that Piper had changed her mind, and really didn't want to go to California anymore. "Hey you okay?" Alex asked still holding Piper's hand, once they reached yet another stop light.

The blonde was quickly taken out of her thoughts, as she felt Alex squeeze her hand, and heard her voice. She turned her head and smiled at the dark haired woman as she nodded her head. "Of course why?" Piper asked.

"Because you haven't said a word, and you have been looking out the window ever since we left your driveway." Alex explained and then put her foot on the gas pedal, hoping that she would at least make it more than ten feet this time. "So what's up? I know something is wrong."

"You seem to always know that" Piper smirked.

Alex chuckled "Like I said, I know how to read people, so again what's wrong, do you not want to go, because I can…" Alex began but Piper cut her off.

"No of course I want to go, I'm just thinking about what to do with Larry." Piper told her as she watched Alex turn the car down a side road, and quickly looked over to the driver side of the car and asked "Where are we going?"

"Taking a detour, because if I sit in that traffic any longer I am going to kill somebody, and then we will never make it to the airport." Alex told her with a smile, but Piper had a very strong feeling that the slightly older woman wasn't joking. "But as for Larry, I thought it was decided?" Alex asked a bit confused.

"Yeah it is, of course I am going to divorce him, but I just don't know if I want to press charges, because I know that the system won't do shit to him." Piper explained, happy that they were now going more than five miles per hour.

Alex nodded her head "You're right they won't do anything, they will just push it aside, and then give you a restraining order if you are lucky, and we all know a piece of paper doesn't protect you." Alex told her before she added "But if you want to press charges you have to do it soon, like now, and if you want to then I will be right there by your side."

Piper smiled as she shook her head "No, I'm just going to leave it alone for right now, I'll just get him in the divorce, but I still have the pictures of the bruises you took."

As Alex stopped at another red light, she looked over at Piper and asked her sweetly, wanting to make sure. "Are you sure, you don't want to do it now?"

Piper looked Alex in the eyes as she nodded her head and smiled "Yes, because right now I just want out of this state."

"You got." Alex told her with a chuckle as she pressed her foot to the gas once the light turned green.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Finally both women arrived at John F. Kennedy Airport, and instead of parking the car, Alex drove to a gate, as rolled down her window, and then flashed them a sticker. "Very good Ms. Vause, have a safe flight." The young man told her, as Piper just looked at her.

"Alex?" Piper asked as she watched Alex roll her window back up, and then drove through the gate once it was opened.

Alex chuckled at Piper's confusion "Have you never flown on a private jet before?" Alex asked smiling as she pulled up along side the jet, with a red carpet near the stairs.

"I umm… I" Piper began still in shock and kind of embarrassed as Alex chuckled lightly "Well no."

Alex still chuckling looked over at Piper as she unbuckled her seatbelt, and smiled with a wink as she told her "Well there is a first time for everything"

Piper rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her seatbelt as well, and then both women got out of the car, while a young man was walking toward them. "Marco, so nice to see you again." Alex said with a smile, as she got out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

"You too Ms. Vause" Marco told her with a smile, as Alex handed her his keys.

Alex turned and saw that Piper was opening the door to the backseat, and walked around the car, and placed her hand on her shoulder "Pipes, I have people for that." Alex told her with a smile and Piper shook her head.

"Of course you do." Piper smiled.

Marco watched the two women, and Alex smiled at him before she introduced the two "Marco this is Piper, Piper this is Marco."

"Nice to meet you Piper" Marco told her with a smile, just as another man walked over.

"You too Marco." Piper smiled back.

"You take good care of my car when you go and park it." Alex told Marco with a smile even though she knew he always took excellent care handling her things. Then she placed her hand on the small of Piper's back, as she looked at her and asked "Well you ready to board?"

Piper nodded her head "Whenever you are."

"Great let's go." Alex told her with a smile, as she led the both of them over to the stairs of the jet. "You have walked on a red carpet before, haven't you?" Alex asked with a smile and Piper shook her head, making Alex smile some more. "Well I guess I am introducing you to a whole bunch of first's then, aren't I?" Alex told her playfully.

"Well it sure does seem that way." Piper smiled.

Alex smiled back she watched Piper walk up the stairs, following quickly behind her. And once they got on to the plane, Alex wrapped her arms around her from behind, and whispered in her ear "Welcome aboard Pipes."

 _ **XXXXX**_

The plane ride felt like it took forever, even though it was just your normal flight time from NYC to Los Angeles. Piper had gone to take a nap, while Alex sat reading. But when they were about to land, Alex walked back to where Piper was sleeping to wake her up. As she walked into the backroom, she couldn't help but smile, when she saw Piper snuggled up under the blankets, sleeping peacefully, that made Alex a bit upset that she had to wake her. Alex sat down on the bed, and leaned over Piper before she whispered in her ear "Pipes?"

Piper heard Alex's voice, but quickly pulled away from her as she groaned, making Alex smile some more. "Pipes?" Alex tried again, making the blonde squirm some more. "Pipes really we are about to land, you have to get up." Alex told her with a smile.

Just then Piper remembered where she was, and who she was with, as she rolled over, and opened her eyes only to see Alex looking at her smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Piper asked groggily.

"You" Alex told her.

"Well stop." Piper told her with a smile back.

"Well stop being so cute" Alex retorted and Piper hit her playfully, as she leaned up from the bed. "Now come on, we are landing, you can go back to sleep when we get home." Alex told her not even realizing the way she worded that statement.

Piper smiled and felt her heart swell, as she heard Alex say the word 'home' it had been so long she really actually had a home, the only time she ever really did is when it was just her and the kids, when Larry wasn't home. But last night, when it was just her, Alex, and the kids, made her feel like she had indeed found a forever home. But she wasn't dating Alex, and she didn't plan on starting, she had never even been with a woman before, yes she had crushes, but they never turned into anything more. She was straight after all, well wasn't she?

 ** _XXXXX_**

After both women landed, Alex led Piper off the plane, where her brand new black 2015 Lamborghini Aventador Roadster was waiting. Piper's eyes went wide, as she stepped on to the first step of the stairs, and saw that Marco was loading their bags into the back of a Lamgorghini. "Alex is that yours?" Piper asked in shock.

"No Marco is just putting our bags in some stranger's car." Alex chuckled before she added "Yes Pipes, it's mine, I like fast cars."

"Wow" Piper said still in shock, as she reached the bottom of the steps. "I'm not telling Silas, and you are not showing him this." Piper told her with a laugh. Alex chuckled as she stepped down and stood next to Piper, and took her head, before she led her over to her car, and opened the door, and watched as Piper watched in amazement as the door's went up. "Yup you are not even mentioning this to him." Piper smiled as she got into the car.

Alex closed the door, as she smiled, while she tipped Marco, and then said goodbye to him, then walked over to the driver's side and got in.

Piper listened as Alex started her car and heard the engine roar, before Alex asked "Can I put the top down?"

"it's your car." Piper smiled as she looked over at her.

"And you are my passenger." Alex smirked.

Piper nodded it was a beautiful September night after all. "Yes you can put the top down" Piper smiled.

Alex smiled back, as she pressed the button, as she said "Put your seatbelt on there Pipes." Piper chuckled and did as she was told, as she watched the top go back, and then looked back to Alex and smiled. Alex could only smile back, before she smirked as she said "Hold on tight" And then stepped on the gas, speeding down to the gate, which already open and ready for her to fly through.

As they flew through Los Angeles' busy streets, Piper watched as she remember back to her days, when she lived here, and even though she loved New York City, she sure did miss living in Los Angeles. "Going down memory lane there Pipes?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"I am" Piper told her with a smile, as she looked down at her phone, and sent a text to Helena telling her that they arrived, and she would call her when they got to Alex's. "So where do you live exactly?" Piper asked as she locked her phone.

"About ten minutes from where we are." Alex smirked before she added "In Beverly Ridge Estates, which is part of Beverly Terrance."

Piper's eyes went wide "So actually in Beverly Hills."

Alex nodded "Don't worry you'll be fine." Alex told her with a smirk, as she saw Piper bit her lip.

"I know" Piper smirked back at her before she went back to looking out her window.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The rest of the ride didn't take long, and Alex watched from the corner of her eye, Piper's jaw drop, after she put in a code, and the gate opened, and Alex pulled up to her house. "You okay there Pipes?" Alex asked with a smile, as she stopped just in front of her garges.

Piper shook her head "I don't even want to know what other cars you have in there" Piper joked with a smile before she added "You didn't tell me your house was this big."

"Oh this is small compared to a couple friends of mine." Alex smirked trying to make the blonde not very so weird. "And plus your house isn't exactly small either."

"Yes but this is the true meaning of a celebrity mansion." Piper told her with her jaw still slightly dropped.

Alex chuckled as she pulled into her garage, and then placed the car in park, before she turned off the engine, and took Piper's hand in hers once again. "You'll be fine; it will feel like home in no time." Alex told her with a smile, and Piper just nodded her head.

The two got out of the car, and Alex grabbed their bags from the trunk, and just before she opened the door she turned to Piper and said "Welcome home" With a smile, and then both women walked inside, where they were quickly greeted by Alex's dog.

Alex quickly put their bags on the ground, before she dropped to her knee's and wrapped her dog in the biggest hug, Piper had ever seen someone give. "Hey there Lambert, I missed you." Alex told him, before she placed a kiss on top of his head, and he quickly licked her face. "This is Piper." She said to Lambert as she turned on her knee's and looked at the blonde. "Pipes, this is Lambert." Alex told her with a smile.

Piper kneeled down next to Piper and said hello to Lambert, before they heard footsteps behind them. "Welcome home Alex, he missed you."

Alex quickly got up off the ground, and helped Piper up, and then walked over to one of her best friends and gave them a hug. "Hey thanks for watching him, I missed you."

"No problem, but thank god you're back I'm not sure he could stand another minute without you." The smaller woman told Alex as she pulled back from the hug, and then looked at the blonde standing there and asked "Who's this?"

"Oh right, I forgot you two haven't met" Alex said with a smile, before she held out her hand, and Piper quickly grabbed it and walked over to Alex. "Piper this is one of my besties Jodi, and Jodi this is Piper." Alex told them with a smile.

Jodi held out her hand, and Piper quickly let go of Alex's and took hers. "It's nice to meet you." Jodi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Piper smiled back.

"Now it's not that I didn't miss you or anything, but I really need to get going, I have to be up super early" Jodi told Alex who quickly interrupted her.

"You can stay here if you like" Alex told her.

"I don't want to intrude, I'm sure you want peace and quiet on your first night back." Jodi told her.

Alex shook her head "I don't mind, you live here half the time anyway." Alex told her with a smile.

"Is it okay with you Piper?" Jodi asked and Piper nodded her head.

"Of course, it's Alex's house after all, I am just a guest." Piper told her with a smile.

Alex gave Piper a look as she said "I told you to make yourself at home"

"I know." Piper smiled shyly, she was really tired, and right now sleep sounded so good to her, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Good then it's settled, Jodes youre staying, and I am going to bring these bags up stairs really quick, Piper have a look around. I will be right back." Alex told them before she walked over to where she left their bags and then disappeared.

"Would you like anything, I was just about to get some water before you two came home." Jodi asked and Piper nodded her head.

"Water sounds great" Piper smiled and then followed Jodi down a hallway, and then into the kitchen.

Jodi walked over to the fridge, and grabbed two bottles, one for her, and one for Piper, while Piper took a seat at the island. "Thank you." Piper told her as she took the bottle of Figi, quickly opening it, and downing half the bottle. "Sorry it was dry on the plane." Piper apologized.

Jodi chuckled as she put the cap back on her own water "I totally understand; I am the same way when I get off the plane. They are so dry."

Piper nodded her head, as she placed the bottle on the island, while Lambert came over and rested his head in her lap. "Hey Lambert." Piper smiled as she pet his head.

"He such a sweet dog, but very protective of Alex." Jodi informed her.

"Good, that's how dogs should be." Piper smiled.

"So how long have you know Alex? I have never heard of you before" Jodi asked and then added "Sorry, please tell me if I step out of line."

Piper shook her head "You're fine, and I just met her last week, at a dinner party at my house, and we just kind of clicked." Piper told her with a smile.

"Good, Alex is a sweetheart, loyal like no tomorrow, just don't cross her, or you will regret it." Jodi informed her.

Piper nodded "So I have found out" Piper told her and then added "Not with me, but I don't want to talk about."

"Fair enough, but yes she always protects and is there for the ones she loves." Jodi told her and then asked "So family? Are you married?"

Piper nodded her head and then shook it "No, I'm filing for divorce, long story. But I have three teenage kids."

Just then Jodi choked on the water she had just drank, "You don't look older enough to have three teenagers." Jodi told her in shock as she placed the bottle of water back down, and then wiped away the bit of water on her chin.

Piper smiled "Thank you, I had them young. And sorry I didn't mean to make you choke, are you okay?"

Jodi nodded her head "I'm okay, and it's fine, just took me by surprised."

Piper chuckled "Yeah I hear that a lot, they are great kids, they have taken to Alex, and she really has taken to them too."

Jodi smiled "She is great with kids, I keep telling her she should have her own someday, but you never know."

"I leave you for a few minutes and you both are already talking about me" Alex announced as she walked into the kitchen, and walked up behind Piper's chair, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, before she asked "Are you hungry Pipes?"

Piper shook her head "No, but I am super tired." Piper told her as she tried to hide a yawn, but failed.

"Then go to sleep, come on I'll bring you upstairs." Alex told her sweetly, but Piper shook her head.

"No I don't want to be rude." Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"You aren't going to be rude if you go to sleep, it's been a long day." Alex told her sweetly.

"And plus I am going to head to sleep soon as well, I have to be up at four." Jodi added as she stood up from her chair, and grabbed her water.

"See, now come, I'll bring you upstairs." Alex told her as she took Piper's hand, and then bought her upstairs.

Once they were upstairs, Piper was looking around at everything, she couldn't believe how gorgeous Alex's house was, and the size of it. "So I know this may sound weird, but would you like your own room, or would you like to sleep with me?" Alex asked seriously.

"Alex?" Piper asked as she looked at her.

"What I'm just saying because I had like the best night's sleep last night." Alex smiled.

"Yeah so did I" Piper blushed as she looked down at her feet.

"Good then it's settled the, and if it gets weird or whatever, then you can move into a spare room." Alex told her with a smile, and led her into the master bedroom, where Piper's mouth dropped once more, which seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Oh my god, I have never seen a bed that big." Piper told her in shock.

Alex smirked "Custom, I wanted a bed that was big enough, that I didn't have to worry about fighting for room, when I share it, and I didn't want to worry about a chance of falling out when things get well you know a bit crazy" Alex smirked and Piper blushed.

"Your room is gorgeous though" piper told her as she looked around.

'Thank you" Alex smiled before she added "Your bags are already in here."

"Were you planning this?" Piper teased.

Alex shook her head "Nope" Alex told her with a smile before she added "Now I will be right back, I am going to let Lambert out, you make yourself at home, and I will be back in a few."

Piper nodded and Alex gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then left the room, closing the door behind her before she walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw her best friend still there. "I thought you were going to sleep?" Alex asked as she walked into the house.

"I am, I just wanted to know how your trip went." Jodi told her, as she watched Alex walk over to a draw, and pulled out a pack of 'American Spirit' and a lighter, then walked into out of the room, to go into her backyard, to let Lambert out.

Once outside, Alex lit the cigarette and took a long drag, while Jodi joined her. "I thought you were quitting?" Jodi asked as she took the pack from Alex, and took a cigarette for herself.

"I thought you were too?" Alex teased as she lit the cigarette for her best friend and then added "Plus I haven't had one since before I left for New York.

Jodi chuckled "Well that must stand for something."

"Shut up, I see you aren't quitting either." Alex teased her.

"So you and Piper?" Jodi asked

"We are friends" Alex told her as she exhaled.

"Seemed more than friendly to me" Jodi teased with a smirk.

"She's going through stuff right now, I like her." Alex told her with a smile, and saw her best friend was about to ask something else, but Alex stopped her "End of discussion, for now."

"Fine" Jodi smiled before she asked "Anything else happen on the trip?"

Alex shook her head "Nope, but I don't think I am going to do that movie on the Bloom case." Alex confessed before she took another drag.

"Why?" Jodi asked "It was a talk all around the nation."

"I know, but that Bloom guy is a complete asshole, Pete is cool though." Alex told her.

"Then we don't want to give that asshole anymore money." Jodi told her with a smile

"Good you understand." Alex smiled

"Of course I do, you're my best friend, and it's your choice." Jodi told her, as she put out her cigarette in the ash tray on the table.

"Thanks girl" Alex told her with a smile, before she put her own cigarette in the ashtray as well.

"Alright well I am going to go to sleep." Jodi told her before she gave her a hug. "I'm happy you are back, I missed you."

"I missed you too Jodes" Alex told her with a smile as she hugged her.

After the hug, Jodi went into the house, while Alex looked back and saw that Lambert was getting dangerously close to the pool "Lambert no, let's go time for bed." She told her dog, who quickly came running over to her, and the both of went into the house, locking the doors behind her.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once Alex made sure everything was set for the night, she grabbed herself a bottle of water, and then made her way upstairs. She opened her door quietly just in case Piper was already asleep, but quickly found that Piper was very much awake, leaning against headboard on the phone, with probably her daughter. "Okay honey, well you get some sleep." Piper said into the phone, as she stifled her own yawn.

"Okay mom, say hi to Alex for us." Helena told her mother.

"I will, and give your brother and sister a hug for me, and of course one to Milah." Piper told her with a smile.

"I will, night mom. I love you." Helena said as she yawned.

"Night sweetheart, I love you too." Piper told her before she hung up the phone, and plugged the phone into the charger, placing it on the nightstand.

Just then Lambert jumped on the bed, and curled up in the middle of the bed. "yeah that's his spot." Alex said with a smile, as she shut the door.

"That's fine, the bed is plenty big enough" Piper said with a smile.

"That it is" Alex smiled as she went over to her draw and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before she walked into the bathroom, but Piper stopped her.

"Hey Al?" Piper asked.

Alex stopped when she heard the nickname making her smile "Yeah?" Alex asked turned around to look at the blonde in her bed.

"Thanks for everything" Piper smiled before she added "And I probably won't be awake when you come out from the bathroom, so night"

"Night Pipes" Alex smiled back at her before she walked into the master bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

 _ **XXXX**_

Twenty minutes later, Alex returned from the bathroom, and saw that Piper held true to her word, she was clearly passed out, and nothing was going to wake her anytime soon. Alex smiled as she walked over to Pipe's side of the bed, and turned off the light, before she grabbed the remote for the TV off the dresser, flicking it on, before she flipped the switch so the main light for the room turned off, leaving only the light from the TV, and the light next to Alex's side of the bed on. She quickly made her way to her side of the bed, and pulled the blankets back before she got in, making Lambert move only a few feet down on the bed. "you didn't have to move." Alex told him, making her then move again, only to other side and closer to her. "I missed you, night, I'll see you in the morning." Alex told him as she gave him another quick kiss, which resulted in a lick back from him.

After flipping through the channels about a hundred times, Alex realized there would be nothing on that caught her eye, as she yawned. So instead she turned off the TV, put the remote on the nightstand next to her bed, and then moved closer to Piper, wrapping her arm around her waist, snuggling close, as she placed a kiss on Piper's exposed shoulder, as she whispered "Night Pipe, I am glad you're here."

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 8!**

 **Alex sure lives the highlife, but then again can you blame her?**

 **Now Piper is beginning to question her sexuality?**

 **Was Jodi the one on the phone with Alex back in New York? But if she was, then why would it be complicated?**

 **Sorry again for the bit of the delay with this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, had a busy one. But with that said, I hope you all enjoy chapter 9, I can't believe we are almost on 10!**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 _After flipping through the channels about a hundred times, Alex realized there would be nothing on that caught her eye, as she yawned. So instead she turned off the TV, put the remote on the nightstand next to her bed, and then moved closer to Piper, wrapping her arm around her waist, snuggling close, as she placed a kiss on Piper's exposed shoulder, as she whispered "Night Pipe, I am glad you're here."_

* * *

It was only two in the morning when Alex quietly got out of her bed, after endless tossing and turning, she had finally given up on sleep. Plus, she didn't want to wake the sleeping blonde next to her. Before she opened her bedroom door, she looked back at Lambert, who had taken her spot, and moved closer to Piper, when she saw that he wasn't going to be joining her, she opened the door, slipped into the hallway and quietly closed the bedroom door behind her. Careful not to make too much noise, she made her way down the hallway, and then down the stairs, and walked into her kitchen. Once again grabbing her pack of cigarettes, before she walked out into her backyard, and sat down on one of her patio chairs. "Can't sleep?" A quiet voice asked from behind, making Alex jump while she lit her cigarette.

"Jesus Jodi, don't do that!" Alex scolded and then checked to make sure her hair didn't catch on fire. "Especially when my hair is near my lighter!"

"Sorry" Jodi chuckled as she grabbed a cigarette as well. "So again I ask, can't sleep?" Jodi asked as she took the lighter from her best friend and lit her cigarette.

Alex nodded her head "Yeah been having trouble lately, I slept great though last night."

"I saw you left you b1 vitamins here." Jodi told her as she sat down in the chair next to her.

"I forgot them by accident, probably why I can't sleep." Alex told her before she took a long drag. "What about you, why are you awake?" Alex asked as she exhaled.

"I heard you get up." Jodi smirked

"I was quiet." Alex protested.

"Yes, but when you have a child, you hear every single noise." Jodi told her with a smile.

"How is Emily?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

"She is doing great, she says hi. She's home with Joey." Jodi told her with a smile.

"I kind of figured since I didn't see her here." Alex told her with a laugh.

"Well I know how great you can be at observation sometimes." Jodi teased as she put out her cigarette in the ash tray. "Going back to bed?" She asked as she stood up.

Alex shook her head, "Nah, I'm good for now. But you go and catch some more sleep, you have to be up early."

"Okay, well don't forget to take your vitamins in the morning." Jodi told her with a smile in a motherly tone, and Alex nodded her head, before she watched her best friend walk back inside.

It was a beautiful night, wasn't too warm, and wasn't too cold. Alex didn't want to go back inside, instead she quietly went back inside to get her MacBook air, before she grabbed a bottle of water before she once again went back outside and sat down in the patio chair. Before she knew it, the sun was starting to rise, and Alex even though she wasn't a morning person, always loved watching the sunrise in Los Angeles, when she still awake to catch them. "Still awake?" Jodi asked with a smile as she walked outside and saw Alex watching the sun rise.

Alex nodded her head as she asked "Heading to work?"

"Yeah, there's some coffee in the pot if you want some." Jodi told her but Alex as still looking out over the Los Angeles skyline. "Okay, I will talk to you later." Jodi said with a smile before she turned and walked back into the house, and then off to work.

 _ **XXXXX**_

While Alex once again lost track of time, it was now almost 8:30, and Piper up just starting to wake up. She rolled over to turn toward Alex, but came face to face with Lambert instead, who quickly kissed her. "Well good morning to you too." Piper said with a laugh, as she wiped her face, and then noticed that Alex wasn't in bed with her anymore. Piper quickly pulled herself up and rested against the headboard, and looked around the room, where she saw that Alex was no where to be found. "Where's your mom?" Piper softly asked Lambert, who quickly jumped off the bed and ran toward the door.

Piper chuckled as she got out of the bed, and walked over to the door, and opened it, where Lambert quickly bolted down the hallway, and down the stairs. Piper followed him, while he led her to the back door, and then she spotted Alex sitting on the patio. Piper opened the door, and let Lambert out before she quickly followed behind him. "I didn't take you as an early riser." Piper said with a smile as she walked over to Alex, and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Morning Pipes, and I'm not, I just haven't slept." Alex told her with a smile as well as she placed her laptop on the glass patio table.

Piper looked at her with wide eyes as she asked "What do you mean you haven't slept?"

Alex shook her head "I couldn't, I kept tossing and turning, so I got up, I didn't want to wake you."

Piper chuckled lightly as she said "I don't even think a bomb could have woken me."

"That might be true" Alex chuckled "You and Lambert were passed out."

"When did you leave?" Piper asked

"Just about two" Alex told her standing up "You want some coffee? I have to feed Lambert."

"Sure" Piper said with a smile just as Lambert came running back over at the sound of his name. "I think he's hungry." Piper added with a laugh.

"He's always hungry" Alex chuckled before she walked inside.

As Alex walked inside, Piper noticed the screenshots of Alex's screenshots move on her laptop, but then something else caught her eye. A yellow box of American Spirit cigarettes. Piper found this weird, as she stood up from her chair, and then walked inside the house, and back into the kitchen, where she watched Alex put two cups of dog food into Lambert's bowl. "You smoke?" Piper asked.

Alex put the cup back in the dog food bag, and walked over to the coffee pot, to make a fresh pot before she answered. "Yeah, but I am trying to quit."

Piper nodded her head as she walked over to the cabinet and stood next to Alex watching her. "Hey, I'm not judging." Piper told her with a smile, and Alex could only smile back.

"How do you take your coffee?" Alex asked a few minutes of silence.

"Cream and sugar." Piper told her with a smile and Alex nodded her head as she walked over to the fridge grabbed the half and half, then grabbed the sugar off the kitchen island and handed it to Piper.

"You can bring those outside, I'll be right out." Alex told her with a smile as Piper took the cream and sugar. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"I'm good for now." Piper told her with a smile before she walked out of the kitchen and then back outside.

Alex joined her a couple minutes later, with Lambert, who quickly sat down on the patio and Piper was shocked he wasn't running around. "He knows not to run after he ate." Alex informed her as if she could read her mind.

"Smart dog. Helena must teach that to Milah" Piper said with a smile, as she took her coffee mug from Alex, and then watched her go back inside for her own.

When Alex returned she put her coffee mug down on the table, and then a bottle of b1 vitamins, and multi vitamins. "Didn't take you as someone who took vitamins either." Piper smiled as she poured the sugar into her coffee.

"Would you like some coffee with that sugar?" Alex smirked

"Shut up" Piper retorted with a smirk of her own.

"But these are the only two I take." Alex told her as she poured one of each in her hand, popped them into her mouth, took a swig of her coffee and swallowed them both.

"Why Vitamin B1? Piper asked intrigued

"I can't eat any gluten products, where you normally would get b1 from, so I take it as a vitamin. It also helps me with insomnia, it's good for good brain function. And it just helps me feel more in control with stress and when I have a lot of things going on around me." Alex explained.

Piper nodded her head as she confessed "I am usually really bad at sticking to vitamins, I always forget to take them."

"I can help you with that, if you like." Alex told her with a smile.

Piper nodded "I would like that."

Alex smiled back "Good, then we can go later and find vitamins that work for you."

Piper nodded as she looked over at the pack of cigarettes, and then back at Alex before she asked shyly "Can I have one of those?"

Alex chuckled "You don't have to ask" Alex told her as she reached for the book, and then handed it to her. Once Piper pulled out a cigarette, she watched as she placed it between her lips, and Alex leaned over and lit it for her. As Piper took a drag, Alex reached for her laptop, typed in her password, and then saved her progress before she went to shut it down.

"What you working on?" Piper asked as she exhaled.

"Just some course studies, nothing for work." Alex told her as she closed the laptop once it shut down.

"You going to college?" Piper asked before she took a long drag.

Alex shook her head "Nope, just courses for my own benefit." Alex told her before she added "It's complicated."

Piper nodded her head, as she watched Alex reach for her own cigarette and watched her lit it. "So what are your plans today, do you have to work?" Piper asked.

"I don't have to go in until three." Alex told her as she exhaled. Piper nodded her head as she smiled sweetly at Alex, making Alex send her a quizzical look as she asked "What?"

Piper just looked at Alex for a few more minutes smiling and just as Alex was about to ask her another question, Piper answered. "Thanks for the sweet kiss last night." Piper smiled before she added "I am glad I am here too."

Alex looked at her dumbfounded, she could have sworn Piper was asleep when she did that. "You were awake?" Alex asked in shock.

"Barely" Piper told her as she chuckled and added "You're cute when your confused, you know that?"

"Shut up, I can't believe you were awake for that" Alex scoffed as she put her cigarette in the ashtray.

"What's the big deal?" Piper asked but before Alex could answer the blonde spoke again. "It was nice, I liked it." Piper smiled as she put out of her cigarette in the ashtray before she stood up and walked over to Alex, and straddled her lap.

"Hi?" Alex asked confused but tried to remain calm at the closeness between the two.

"Is this okay?" Piper asked not really sure where this bravery was coming from. Alex nodded her head not trusting her voice or brain to be able to form a complete sentence, let alone one that made sense. "What's the matter Alex?" Piper teased as she whispered in her ear "Cat got your tongue?"

Alex shivered from Piper's hot breath hitting the shell of her ear, as she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist pulling her a bit closer against her body as she shook her head. "Nothing is wrong." Alex told her confidently.

Piper chuckled as she pulled back from Alex's ear, and looked her in the eyes as she asked "So what was the shiver about?"

"It's cold out here." Alex lied making Piper laugh, because the blonde didn't believe her for a second.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Alex?" Piper asked with a slight smirk "Anything at all?" Piper added as she shifted slightly in Alex's lap hitting all the right spots, she wanted Alex to admit she liked her, because Piper even though she always though she was straight liked Alex, for more than a friend.

Once again Alex shook her head "No Pipes, there isn't anything I have to tell you, or would like to tell you." Alex told her but Piper once again didn't believe her.

"So the other night with the massage, all my moaning, and sometimes even your name didn't bother you?" Piper asked with a raised eye brow.

Alex took a breath breath as she tried not to remember that as she shook her head "Nope" Alex lied barely above a whisper.

Piper knew that Alex was lying, but decided to take It even further. "So when your hands were on my breasts, and I was grinding my hips against you, I didn't turn you on in the least?" Piper asked with a wink.

Once again Alex took in a deep breath as she looked away from Piper for a second then looked back at her as she said "Yes, it did turn me on. You turn me on Piper, but you are straight remember?"

Piper smiled happy with her results as she once again looked Alex in the eyes. "I thought I was straight." Piper confessed, and Alex looked at her even more confused, but Piper quickly leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "I came, no one has made me cum from just touching my breasts before."

Alex's breath hitched in her throat at Piper's confession, as Piper pulled back from her ear as she asked "What?"

Piper nodded her head "Yes Alex, the more and more time I spend with you, the more and more I question my sexuality." Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"Listen Pipes, I meant it when I said things are complicated." Alex told her sweetly before she added "I'm new to this whole relationship thing, I don't know the rules."

"That's the whole problem isn't it?" Piper protested "Rules aren't any fun."

"Well you are married?" Alex told her in a serious tone.

Piper shook her head "No I am going to get a divorce, Alex I have been married since I was 18, I have had no fun. My whole life has been to make Larry happy, my kids and I have been stuck living in his world, what he wants to do, we do. That isn't how I want my kids to grow up, thinking that they have to make who ever happy. They should make themselves happy, I am sick of that life, and I know they are too. I want a happy life, and with you Alex, my kids are happiest I have ever seen them. I am the happiest I have ever been with you Alex." Piper told her looking her deep in the eyes before she added "Listen, if this is too much, if I have too much baggage, or if there is someone else, then tell me because I don't want to stand in the way of true love. If they are your future wife or whatever, then by all means tell me to back off, but you pursued me, and I liked it. Or I wouldn't be here right now.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked barely above a whisper needing to make sure.

Piper nodded her head slowly "I have never felt like the way you…." Piper began but Alex cut her off but not by words.

Alex quickly moved her left hand up to Piper's cheek as she looked her deep in the eyes, as she pulled her closer, and as she leaned in, finally pressing her lips to Piper's.

Piper was a bit taken back by the kiss at first, but sparks quickly flew between them, as the kiss deepened, and Piper moved her own hands to Alex's dark hair pulling her closer against her. But before the kiss could get any deeper, Alex's door bell rang.

* * *

 **The first kiss!**

 **But who is at Alex's door?**

 **What does Alex keep saying it's complicated to?**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9. Sorry again, that it was a bit late.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I cannot believe we are already on Chapter 10! This story wouldn't be without any of you, so I thank you all for your wonderful support, and I am so glad you all are enjoying.**

 **So yes, Alex is hiding something, since you know she keeps saying everything is complicated, as for what she is hiding, I guess you will just have to wait and see.**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Now without any further ado, here is chapter 10!**

* * *

 _Piper was a bit taken back by the kiss at first, but sparks quickly flew between them, as the kiss deepened, and Piper moved her own hands to Alex's dark hair pulling her closer against her. But before the kiss could get any deeper, Alex's door bell rang._

* * *

The minute Alex heard her doorbell, Lambert started to bark, and both women groaned into the kiss, as they broke apart. "Sorry" Alex whispered as Piper slipped off of her, and sat back down in her previous seat, while Alex got up from hers. Piper simply nodded her head, as she kept replaying what just happened in her mind, while Alex went to go and see who was at her door, with a still barking and now growling Lambert.

" _What have I done?"_ Piper thought to herself, she couldn't believe she tested Alex like that, she has never been that brave, ever! " _She probably has a girlfriend or whatever anyway, why else would everything be complicated?"_ Piper's mind also shouted at her, making her shake her head in confusion, because she really didn't know what to do anymore.

Meanwhile back in the house, Alex told Lambert to be quiet, as she checked to see who was on the other side, it had to be someone she knew anyway, because there was no way they were getting past her gate, so they had to know the code. Unless of course they hopped it, or found some other way in. Lambert stopped his growling and barking, while Alex groaned when she finally saw who was on the other side. "Nichols, what are you doing here?" Alex asked with a scoff once she opened the door.

"Hey there Vause!" Nicky shouted as she just walked right on into the house. "You okay there? You look a little flush." Nicky teased her best friend, as she shut the door.

"I'm fine" Alex told her sternly then asked again "What are you doing here? You are never up this early"

Nicky laughed as she leaned down to pet Lambert "Well Jodi called and told me you were home, and I wanted to come and see you. Plus, I needed to make sure you took your vitamins."

Alex rolled her eyes "You could have just called."

Nicky could hear the tone in Alex's voice, and knew that her best friend was annoyed. "I did call though, three times, you didn't answer." Nicky told her as she stood up from petting Lambert, and looked at the taller woman before she asked "Are you alright?"

Alex nodded her head "I didn't sleep, but I am fine. I took my vitamins, so you can leave now." Alex told her trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working, she had so much going on in her mind, especially since the kiss with Piper, she didn't know what to do anymore.

Nicky nodded her head "Yeah she mentioned that you didn't take your vitamins to New York with you, jeez Vause what were you thinking?" Nicky asked

"Nothing, I forgot them, Jesus." Alex snapped.

When Alex snapped, Piper was now able to hear the conversation from outside, and even though it wasn't her place, she decided to go back into the house, and go upstairs, so she could give whoever was here, time with Alex. "Whoa hey there Blondie!" Nicky shouted with a smirk as Piper walked into the hallway where the two women were standing. "Who's this Alex?" Nicky asked wanting to know more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything; I am just going to head upstairs." Piper told them both shyly, as she walked past Nicky, and then Alex, but Alex stopped her by grabbing her arm lightly.

"Pipes, this is Nicky; Nicky this is Piper." Alex told them both still holding Piper by the arm. "And she is one of my best friends." Alex told the blonde looking her in the eye, so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Nice to meet your Blondie, so do you like Pipe like your name suggests?" Nicky asked with a smirk, as Piper blushed and Alex's eyes went wide, though she really wasn't surprised by Nicky's comment.

"Nicole!" Alex shouted between clench teeth at the red head.

"Hey!" Nicky shouted back "Don't call me that."

"Then don't act like a child." Alex retorted.

"I will try not to" Nicky smirked. "So Blondie, how long have you known Vause here?" Nicky asked as she looked over at Piper who was still blushing, before she added "Because I have never seen you before."

"I just met her." Piper told her.

"Well I hope to get to know you." Nicky smirked making Alex roll her eyes.

"Is there anything else you want Nicky?" Alex asked getting more annoyed due to her tiredness.

"OH" Nicky shouted with a smile, because it had finally dawned on her. "I interrupted something, didn't I?" Nicky asked as she smiled "I'm sorry Blondie, I will just let you two get back to it then."

Once again Alex rolled her eyes, as she finally let go of Piper's arm, and grabbed Nicky, dragging her to the front door. "Let's go, and no you didn't interrupt anything, and even if you did, I'm not telling you."

"I know that tone Vause, I did interrupt something." Nicky teased.

"Whatever Nicky, I will see you later at work." Alex told her as she opened her front door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Nicky told her with a smile as she walked through the door, then turned back to look at Piper "Nice meeting you Blondie, have fun." Nicky told her with a wink.

"Nice meeting you too" Piper smiled, as she felt her face blush again.

"Oh and before I forget, Jodi also told me to remind you that you have an appointment today, so make sure you didn't forget your B1." Nicky told the dark haired woman.

"I told you I already took them, and yeah I know." Alex told her.

"Okay, bye then." Nicky laughed as she walked of toward her car, and Alex slammed the door behind her, along with locking it.

"Wow she is cheerful" Piper said with a smile.

Alex nodded her head "That's Nicky for you." Alex told her as she walked past Piper, and then back into the kitchen, to grab another cup of coffee.

"Listen Alex, I'm sorry." Piper began once she walked into the kitchen behind Alex, but Alex cut her off.

"No, don't you dare say you are sorry. I kissed you back, didn't I?" Alex asked and Piper nodded her head. "Then you have nothing to be sorry about." Alex told her, as she placed the coffee pot back down in it's holder, and walked over to Piper, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, and pulled her flush against her body.

Piper looked into Alex's eyes, as she wrapped her own arms around Alex's neck, not really sure what to say, but before she could think of anything, Alex's lips were pressed against hers. Piper smiled and moaned into the kiss, as she moved her hand's once again to Alex's dark hair, and pulled her even closer.

As the kiss deepened, Alex walked Piper backwards, until her back softly hit the island counter. Once it did, Alex wasted no time, as she placed her hand's on Piper's waist, and lifted her on to the counter, where Piper quickly wrapped her legs around Alex.

While the kiss continued to deepen, as both their tongues fought for dominance, because neither wanted to give up control to the other. Alex moved one of her hands under Piper's shirt, and up to her bare breast, and squeezed it lightly. Making Piper break the kiss, as she threw her head back moaning "Alex".

Alex smirked as she quickly moved her lips to Piper's neck, and started placing kisses there, before she playfully bit down on the skin, making Piper moan even more.

But before their fun could go any further, even though Piper was enjoying it very much, she finally came to her senses, and slightly pushed Alex away from her. "Alex stop"

Alex stopped immediately what she was doing, and pulled away from Piper, before she looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Alex asked concerned, because she didn't want to push the blonde into anything she didn't want to do.

Piper shook her head "No, I just I don't want to rush this, whatever this is between us." Piper explained as she motioned her hand between the two of them.

Alex nodded in agreement "Pipes I was serious when I said I was new to this whole relationship thing." Alex confessed to her once again.

"I know Alex, and I have never been with a woman." Piper confessed as well as she once again felt her face blush in embarrassment, looking toward the ground.

Alex chuckled lightly, as she moved her finger's under Piper's chin, and lifted her face lightly to look Piper in the eyes. "What kind of a lesbian are you?" Alex asked with a playful smile, telling Piper it was okay.

"The one who thought she was straight her whole life." Piper smirked as she moved one of her hands up to Alex's breast as she added "And the boob touching kind."

Alex laughed a deep husky laugh that made Piper smile. "I bet you and Polly had some very fun and wild experimental nights."

"Polly is as straight as they come" Piper told her with a laugh of her own.

Alex smirked as she nodded her head "I kind of figured that was the case."

Piper nodded her head, as both women looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Alex asked "So Piper Bloom, I mean Chapman, are you ready to take the plunge, so to speak?"

Piper smiled as she answered the question with a question of her own "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Once again, Alex let out a husky laugh, a sound Piper was starting to fall in love with. "I believe I asked you a question first." Alex smirked.

Piper nodded in agreement as she said "Yes, but I want to make sure this is something you want to do. I do have a lot of baggage you know."

Alex smirked "Yes, three wonderful kids, who I have taken quite fondly too, and I know they have to me as well." Alex told her with a smile, making Piper smile back before she added "We all have baggage Pipes, I am willing to accept yours, if you are willing to accept mine, even though you don't know it all. But I could be here all day explaining everything to you, and I do have work in a couple hours."

Pipe smirked as she asked "So you don't mind that I have only been married to one person."

Alex nodded "It's better than being married ten or more times, how people can do that I have no idea." Alex smirked "Yes, Pipes I can handle you only being married once, even though I hate that you married Larry. I really hate him Pipes." Alex confessed looking her in the eyes.

Piper nodded "I know; I really hate him too. And so does Polly, apparently she always has hated him."

"Well she should have told you sooner." Alex smirked

"That's what I told her, but she said it wouldn't have changed anything, and she is right." Piper told her and Alex nodded her head before Piper asked "So Alex, how many men and women have you been with?"

Once agin Alex let out a laugh as she smirked "Well I have been with no men, no my style." Alex told her and Pipe cut her off.

"So what is your style?" Piper asked with a wink.

Alex raised her eyebrow, before she moved her lips to Piper's ear and whispered "Tall, smart, beautiful, blondes, especially ones named Piper."

Piper felt herself shiver, and smile at the same time from Alex's confession before she pulled her back and gave her a quick kiss, before she asked "So again, how many women? And don't worry, I'm not going to judge you."

Alex smiled as she moved her head from side to side, to let Piper know she was thinking. "Well it's not as many as the media makes it out to be, I would say in total about ten to fifteen or so." Alex told her before she added "But some of those weren't actually hooks up, I don't fuck every girl I meet."

Piper smirked as she nodded her head "And Jodi?"

Alex completely lost it, laughing as she said "Are you fucking kidding me, she is completely straight. She is my bestie."

Piper smiled "Just making sure."

 _ **XXXXX**_

After a few moments of silence, Alex decided to turn the tables on Piper. "So how many men have you been with Pipes?" Once Alex asked the question, Piper looked away fast from Alex. "Hey I'm not going to judge you, if you have only been with Larry, but I am sure you have been missing out on some fantastic sex, for all these years." Alex told her with a smile, but then saw the look on Piper's face as she looked toward the ground, and knew that something was wrong. "Pipes?" Alex asked as she moved her fingers to Piper's chin again, and lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

Piper shook her head "You aren't going to want to be with me, if I tell you."

"Well I'm not going to want to be with you if you lie to me, so what's wrong. Again no judging." Alex told her sweetly, looking her dead in the eye.

Piper took a deep breath before she confessed "I had an affair, I cheated on Larry."

Alex's eyes went wide, as she tried to hold back the laugh that was dying to get out. "Well I won't say he doesn't deserve it. But seriously Pipes, the way he treats you and the kids, there is nothing to be ashamed about, I know you're not a cheater, I know you aren't like that." Alex told her but Piper just shook her head, and that told Alex there was more to the story. "What else Pipes?"

"You sure you want to hear this, only Polly knows" Piper told her.

Alex nodded her head "Only if you want to tell me Pipes, but yes I want to know everything about you."

Piper nodded her head as she once again took in a deep breath and said "The kids aren't Larry's."

Alex's eyes went wide, as her jaw dropped trying to register in her mind what she has been told. "Pipes, what do you mean they aren't Larry's, do the kids know?" Alex asked in shock.

Piper shook her head "Neither the kids, or Larry knows."

Alex nodded her head as she took both Piper's hands in her own as she smiled and told her sweetly "Hey there is no judging"

Piper looked up at Alex, as she smiled back "Thanks Al."

Alex nodded her head as she asked "Who is the guy?"

"He had just graduated from high school, when I hooked up with him. His name is Jax, I got pregnant, that's why I didn't care if Larry stayed or not, because I knew the baby wasn't his. But Larry didn't connect the two, then after Helena was born and I was cleared to have sex again, I met up with Jax again, didn't use any protection and got pregnant again. So After when Larry and I got married, and Larry wanted another baby, but after trying and trying, I wasn't getting pregnant. So instead of going to the doctor, I contacted Jax again, hooked up, and bam I was pregnant again." Piper explained.

Alex nodded her head as she said with a laugh "So basically Larry has a low sperm count, makes sense since he is such a pussy."

Piper laughed "Pretty much, so all the kids are Jax's, he knows, but he is in a band, he sends money for the kids, he puts it in my bank account, one that Larry doesn't know about, even though I tell him it's not necessary, but he insists, he just doesn't have time for kids, he is married to some super model."

"Has the kids met him?" Alex asked wanting more information.

Piper nodded her head "A couple times, they got along great, but again like I said, he doesn't have time for kids."

"Are you going to tell the kids?" Alex asked

"Maybe, probably once Silas turns eighteen, I want to tell them all at once, I just don't know how." Piper told her sadly.

"Hey, I don't think they will be as mad or hurt as you think they will be, they don't even like Larry, it's not like they have a great connection with them, so I think everything will be okay." Alex told her with a smile "And plus I will be right there with you."

Piper smiled back as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and whispered "Thanks Al" Against her lips before she kissed her passionately.

"So how was this Jax guy in bed?" Alex asked with a smirk as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Shut up" Piper smiled as she playfully hit Alex on the arm "But he is pretty damn fucking good"

Alex laughed before she kissed Piper again before she told her "Well I'll be sure to blow your mind."

Piper laughed "Egotistical much?"

"Nope I just know how to please women." Alex smirked just as her home phone started to ring. She quickly walked over to her phone, and picked it up from the cradle before she pressed talk. "Hey Red." Alex greeted into the phone.

Piper quickly jumped off the island counter, and took Lambert outside, where she grabbed another cigarette and lit it.

 _ **XXXXX**_

A few minutes later, Alex joined her outside. "Hey Pipes, but I have to go into worry earlier than I planned." Alex told her and Piper nodded her head as Alex reached for Piper's lit cigarette in her hand, and grabbed it, before taking a long drag. "I'm going to go and take a quick shower." Alex added as she exhaled.

"Okay" Piper told her before she sat down in the chair, and then watched as Alex disappeared inside.

 _ **XXXXX**_

About forty-five minutes later, Piper was still sitting outside, while Lambert was roaming the yard, when Alex returned, hair done, and make up on. "What time will you be back?" Piper asked as Alex reached for her laptop.

"Since I am going in earlier, I will probably leave at 4:30, since I have an appointment at 5:15. I can try and reschedule that, but I don't want to, since I have pushed it off for about two weeks now. So I will probably be home around 6:30." Alex told her before she added "The keys to any car you want are hanging up in the kitchen if you want to go anywhere, help yourself to anything. Just make yourself at home."

Piper nodded "Okay I will probably go to the store, and get some items for dinner." Piper told her before she asked "No gluten right?"

Alex nodded with a smile "No gluten, I mostly eat organic and all natural foods."

"Got it, any food allergies?" Piper asked before she added "Beside the gluten?"

"Dairy, but I do drink Organic milk, and that doesn't bother me. And please no food with GMO's or high fructose corn syrup." Alex told her with a smile before she added "I know it's annoying."

Piper shook her head "It's not annoying."

"Thanks" Alex told her sweetly before she gave her a quick kiss. "I would ask you to come with me, but I do have my appointment, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to wait there." Alex told her.

"Go, we will be fine, right Lambert?" Piper asked the dog, who quickly licked her hand. "See, now go to work, be careful, and I will see you when you get home." Piper told her with a smile.

Alex nodded her head before she gave Piper another quick kiss, "I will see you later." Alex smiled before she walked into the house, and then out to the garage, got in her car, and left the house.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 10!**

 **Gotta love Nicky, for being Nicky!**

 **We found out some more stuff about Piper, were any of you expecting the kids not to be Larry's, or were you just as shocked as Alex?**

 **Alex and Piper have finally taken the plunge, so to speak.**

 **What is the appointment Alex has to go to, that she has put off for two weeks?**

 **All this and more in chapter 11!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thanks for all your awesome and wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I apologize that this review is a bit delayed, I had a busy weekend, between getting a new phone, and then trying to switch colleges, things have just been a bit crazy right now. But anyway, I am glad you all are enjoying this story, and I can't believe we are already on chapter 11.**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters**

 **Also just a quick little reply to a review by the guest named 'WhatNoww': Just to clarify, I can see how Piper could come off as a slut, but she only cheated on Larry those times, but can you blame her? I do no encourage cheating, but Larry is a dick to Piper and the kids. NO really man would treat a woman and kids like that, let alone anyone like that, so no Larry is not the victim here, Piper and the kids are. And Alex will not nor will she ever treat Piper or the kids they way Larry treated them, so Piper would have no need to cheat, nor would she want to. Even though they say "Once a cheater, always a cheater" That will not be the case in this story. I just wanted to clarify that, thank you for your review.**

 **Now without any further ado here is chapter 11!**

* * *

 _Alex nodded her head before she gave Piper another quick kiss, "I will see you later." Alex smiled before she walked into the house, and then out to the garage, got in her car, and left the house._

* * *

A half hour after Alex left for work, once Piper was off the phone with Polly, making sure everything was okay back home. She let Lambert in the house, shut the door, locking it behind her, and then made her way upstairs to shower, and get ready for her day. When she got out of the shower, Piper threw on a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, and ran some moose in her hair, for a little bit of a curl. Once she was done, she grabbed the keys to Alex's Lexus IS Convertible, and then made sure the house was secure, before she said goodbye to Lambert, before she went into the garage and got into the car. Once she backed out of the garage, she pulled out her phone, and set the GPS to the nearest ' _Whole Foods_ ' and then left the mansion.

The drive to the grocery store, didn't take as long as Piper would have thought, when she pulled into the parking lot, she quickly found a parking spot, and got out of the car, locking it behind her.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Meanwhile, Alex and Nicky were dealing with a very drama queen type teenage girl, who didn't want to learn her lines because she thought they were stupid. "Listen, if you don't want to the part…" Nicky began but Alex cut her off.

"Look I know you think you know everything, but this script right here" Alex said as calmly as she could waving the script in front of the brunette teenage girl before she continued. "Is Oscar worthy."

"And she would know, she has won three Oscars already." Nicky said with a smug smile.

The teenage girl, who's name was Emma just sat there rolling her eyes, as she snapped her gum. "I don't care; I want a different script. This script is bull"

Alex looked at the girl as she shook her head before she yelled "Red!"

Quickly an older Russian lady, with red hair made their way over to the table where the three girls were. "Yes Al?" Red asked, as she tensed both Alex's and Nicky's frustration with the teenage girl.

"Do you think this script is bull?" Alex asked staying calm as she handed Red the script.

Red skimmed through the script, shaking her head "Of course not, this is one of the best scripts that has ever written." Red told her with confidence as she sent a death glare to the teenage girl who snapping her gum even louder. "Let me guess little miss Drama Queen doesn't like it?" Red asked still eying the teenager.

"Yup" Nicky quickly told her as looked Emma.

The room was silent for a few moments, except for Emma's gum, before Alex threw her hands in the hair and shouted "Fine, get off my set, you're fired."

Emma's eyes went wide as she heard Alex's demand. "What you can't fire me?"

Alex chuckled before she stood up from her chair, moving closer to Emma. "Really, because I just did, you wouldn't know a good script, even if it hit you in the face. Now get off my set, before I have you escorted out of here by security, and you will never get another job again, that's even if anyone wants to hire you, once they find out that I fired you." Alex told her between clench teeth, and Nicky chuckled.

"Well you heard you the lady, bye bye." Nicky told her with smug smile, as all three women watched Emma get up from her chair, and stormed off the set.

"What made you even consider her in the first place?" Red asked once Emma was gone.

"Did a favor for someone, last time I ever do one of those." Alex said with a chuckle, as she walked away from both women.

Once Alex was out of sight, Red turned to look at Nicky as she asked with a whisper "Did she take her vitamins this morning?"

"Between you and Jodi" Nicky said with a laugh before she added with a nod of her head "Yes, well she says she did, she had some blonde there when I went there this morning."

"A blonde?" Red asked with a raised eye brow, and Nicky nodded her head "Have you seen her before?"

Nicky shook her head as she said "Nope, but her name was Piper."

Red just nodded her head, and then walked away, knowing that work had to be done to find a new lead girl for the role.

 _ **XXXX**_

Although back at the grocery store, Piper was now walking out of the store, and putting the grocery bags in the trunk. She had no other places to go, so instead she just drove back to Alex's. She grabbed all the bags in one trip, not wanting to take another trip out to the car. It didn't take her long, to find all the stuff she needed in Alex's kitchen, the dark haired woman was very well organized. But before she started the dinner, since she knew that Alex wouldn't be home for another couple hours, she settled on making a specialty of hers, a gluten free blueberry cobbler.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Back at the set though, Nicky had just realized the time as she shook her head "VAUSE!" She yelled across the set, getting Alex's attention.

"WHAT NICHOLS?" Alex shouted back at her best friend.

"Did you notice the time?" Nicky asked as she pointed to the clock on the wall.

Alex looked in the direction Nicky was pointing, then quickly stood up from her chair mumbling "Shit" When she saw it was already 4:50. She quickly said goodbye to Red, and Nicky, before she hurried to her car, and sped to her appointment.

 _ **XXXX**_

Back at Alex's, Piper was letting the clobber cool on the counter, while she was preparing a very simple homemade gluten free chicken pot pie, with organic vegetables.

 _ **XXXXX**_

An hour later, Alex was walking out of her appointment with Jodi, when they were walking out to her car is when Jodi finally said something to her since leaving the building. "I was starting to think you wouldn't have shown, I am glad you proved me wrong, I know how busy everything has been for you." Jodi told her best friend with a smile, after Alex's appointment.

"I know, I'm sorry I've been putting it off. I'll do better." Alex told her with a smile before she added "I would love to stick around though, but I have to get going, Piper is waiting for me."

Jodi nodded her head, as she and Alex walked toward Alex's car, and once they reached it, just as Alex was about to open her car door, Jodi asked "How is everything else?" Alex looked at her best friend, because she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Alex don't shut me out, how is everything going? Have you found out anything yet?" Jodi asked her more sternly.

Alex shook her head "No, hopefully at least by Monday."

Jodi nodded her head, before she stepped closer to her, and wrapped her best friend in a hug. "You will let me know the minute you hear, right?" Jodi asked her best friend, as she hugged her tightly.

Alex nodded her head "Of course, Jodes"

"Good" Jodi told her as she pulled back from the hug, before she asked "Does Piper know?"

Alex shook her head "No, and I am not going to tell her anything" Alex began to tell her but Jodi cut her off.

"Alex you can't hide that from her" Jodi snapped before she added.

"I'm not, I just don't want to worry her, if there is nothing to be worried about." Alex explained before she added "I don't want her thinking she is taking a shot with someone, who isn't worth it."

Jodi's eyes lit up when she heard Alex's words "So you are dating?"

Alex nodded "We kind of made it official this morning." Alex told her with a beaming smile.

"Good" Jodi smiled back "I like her, and I don't think she would be the type to leave you or regret being with you, because of something like this." Jodi told her and Alex just nodded her head.

"Well I have to get going." Alex told her as she opened her car door.

"Go home to your woman, I will talk to you later." Jodi told her with a smile, as she watched Alex get into her car, and then driving off a few moments later.

 _ **XXXX**_

When Alex finally arrived home, Piper was too caught up in setting the patio table out side, and taking the pot pie out of the oven, that she didn't even hear or notice when Alex got there, and Alex couldn't help but smile. "Mmm, something smells good." Alex announced as she walked into the kitchen, making Piper jump, and Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jesus you scared me." Piper gasped as she tried to catch her breath, making Alex chuckle even more.

"The name is Alex, not Jesus" Alex smirked as she teased the blonde, as she walked over to the blonde, and wrapped her arms around her waist, as she pulled her flush against her body, before she gave her a quick kiss hello.

"Well then Alex, you're lucky I didn't have our dinner in my hands, when you scared me half to death." Piper teased back.

"Me too, but really Pipes, what smells so good?" Alex asked as she pulled away from the blonde, and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well come outside, and you will find out." Piper told her before she walked out of the kitchen, and then outside, with Alex hot on her tail.

 _ **XXXX**_

When Alex stepped out into her backyard, her jaw dropped. The patio was set up with candles, with two glasses of wine already served, along with a very delicious looking meal waiting for them on the table. "Pipes?" Alex asked in a whisper before she added "When did you do all this, how?"

"Earlier" Piper smiled "While you were at work, and it was easy."

"Wow, no one has ever done anything like this for me before." Alex told her with a smile.

Piper smiled as she walked over to Alex, and wrapped her in a hug, giving her a quick kiss before she whispered "Well get used to it."

Alex kissed her one more time, before they parted and sat down at the table, "So Chef Chapman, what did you make?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Well Ms. Vause, we have a homemade, my secret recipe, gluten free chicken pot pie, with organic vegetables." Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"But what kind of crust is this?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Well if you didn't interrupt me, I was getting to that" Piper smirked before she added "For the crust, it is a sweet southern style cornbread. Don't worry again gluten free."

"Wow Pipes, everything looks great." Alex told her with a smile, as Piper served her a slice, and then serving herself one. But before they dug into their food, Alex raised her wine glass. "A toast, to you Piper, for this beautiful meal, which you didn't have to do. And just for being the amazing woman you are." Alex said with a smile.

Piper smiled back at Alex, before her free hand across the table grabbing Alex's, squeezing it tightly before she said with a smile "No, to us Alex."

"To us" Alex smiled as they both clicked their glasses together, and then took a sip of their wine, their eyes never leaving each others.

Once Alex took her first bite of the chicken pot pie, her eyes instantly rolled back in her head, as she let out a soft moan, making Piper smirk. "Oh my God, Pipes, this is delicious." Alex told her with her eyes still closed.

"Thanks Al" Piper said with a smile before she added "You okay, are you going to be able to finish the meal with out an orgasm?" Piper teased.

"Shut up" Alex laughed "I'll be fine."

"Mhmm, whatever you say." Piper continued to tease, and Alex just sent her a look.

"So where did you learn to make this, because you obviously didn't just come up with it today." Alex asked before she added "Because if you did, then damn I think cooking is your calling."

Piper smiled as she shook her head "No, the cornbread is my grandmother's recipe, I just changed a few things to make it gluten free, but I have been cooking gluten free for over ten years now. Since, Silas, Helena, and Melanie cannot eat it, and I am starting to have issues with it as well." Piper explained.

Alex nodded her head, as finally it had all started to make sense "That's why you had all organic and gluten free items in your house." Alex said proudly finally putting the pieces together.

"Very good Sherlock" Piper teased with a smile, making Alex throw her napkin at her.

 _ **XXXX**_

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about causally things, and while Piper was cleaning up their plates, and bringing out dessert, since Piper insisted on cleaning up, and made Alex just relax. Alex had come up with an idea, but she wasn't too sure how Piper would handle it. "Wow, Pipes you really were busy, what is that?" Alex asked when Piper came back outside.

"Homemade blueberry cobbler." Piper told her with a smile "Gluten free of course" She added as she set it down on the glass table.

"Wow, I don't even have words." Alex smiled as Piper dished her out a piece. "So Pipes, today at work I fired my lead." Alex came right out and told her after a few minutes of silence.

Piper's eyes went wide as she asked "Why?"

"She was such a drama queen, she thought the script was shit, she just wasn't good, I hired her for as a favor, never doing that again though." Alex explained before she added "It's for the best."

"So do you have any replacement's in mind?" Piper asked before she ate another bite of the cobbler.

Alex nodded her head "I do, but I don't know how to go about it." Alex told her as she watched Piper's face closely.

"Why? I am sure anyone would love to work for you, or with you." Piper asked.

"Yes, but she has never had a big role before, I don't know how her parents would react, especially her father, but I don't think it would matter much to her, or her mother, what her father thought" Alex explained still watching Piper, hoping that maybe she would catch on.

Piper looked at Alex for a few moments and she thought about what Alex had said, before she asked "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know what am I saying?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Piper remained quiet for a few moments before she asked "Are you thinking about asking Helena if she wants the role?"

Alex nodded her head "It would be a great role for her, and I know she would play it perfectly." Alex told her with a smile "It is sure to be Oscar nominated, the role, and the move. And I am not just saying that because it's mine, I just know Oscar worthy stuff when I see it."

Piper thought about what Alex had told her, as she slowly nodded her head with a smile "I say yes, you can discuss it with her, when they get here this weekend."

Alex's eyes went wide "Really?" Alex asked in shock.

Piper nodded her head, as she stood up from the table, and walked over to Alex and straddled her lap for the second time that day, placing her hands on both sides of her face, as she whispered "yes" against her lips, then kissed her passionately.

But like always, they always got interrupted by something, and this time it was Alex's cell phone ringing next to them on the table. Alex groaned into the kiss, as Piper pulled away, and Alex grabbed the annoying phone on the table, snapping as she answered it "What?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Jodi asked through the phone.

"No" Alex lied making her best friend laugh.

"Yeah right, I just wanted to call and check to make sure you got home okay." Jodi said with a chuckle.

"Well I got home safely." Alex smiled, as Piper started kissing her neck.

"Good" Jodi said before she asked "quick question, can you come in tomorrow before work?"

Alex tried not to laugh, as Piper kept placing tiny kisses on her neck. "I can try, what time?" Alex asked stifling a laugh.

"I don't even want to what is so funny" Jodi teased before she added "About ten, does that work for you?"

"Stop" Alex mumbled with a laugh before she cleared her throat "Yeah that's fine, see you then Jodes, bye" Alex told her quickly before she hung up the phone, throwing it on the table, and then quickly standing up as she Piper wrapped her legs around Alex, and Alex quickly walked them over to the grass, and laid them both down and started tickling the blonde, as she straddled her hips. "You are such a tease." Alex growled into the blonde's ear as she kept tickling her.

"Alex, stop" Piper giggled.

"Nope" Alex smiled as Lambert came running over, and started licking Piper's face. "Get her Lambert!" Alex told her dog with a smile.

"I surrender" Piper exclaimed between dog kisses, and laughter"

"Begging for Mercy already?" Alex asked as she leaned back looking down at Piper who just nodded her head. "I don't think you'll be able to handle me then." Alex told her with a smirk.

Piper sent her a quizzical look, and Alex raised her eyebrow "You are talking in a sexual way, aren't you?" Piper asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You bet your sweet ass I am" Alex growled as she leaned down and whispered in Piper's ear "I will make you feel things you have never felt before." Piper felt her heartbeat sped up as she felt Alex's hot breath hit her ear, and her husky voice in her ear. But Alex quickly pulled back as she smirked "But first, we have to go and get you some vitamins."

"You are such a tease" Piper said with a roll of her eyes as she let out a laugh.

"Hey that's my line." Alex smiled as she quickly got up off the blonde, and started making her way back to the house, before she looked over her shoulder and saw that the blonde was watching her walk away, she quickly smiled and winked as she said "You coming?"

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 11!**

 **Jodi approves of Alex and Piper!**

 **We still haven't gotten down to what is going on with Alex, but I promise it will all come out soon enough, but I love hearing all your inputs on what it might be.**

 **The kids will be arriving soon, and how sweet is Alex to think of Helena for the role, do you think she will say yes?**

 **But what will the kids think of Alex and Piper's relationship? They like Alex, but it could be different once they realize she is now dating their mom.**

 **I love hearing from all of you! I am so glad you all are enjoying because their would be no story without any of you. So until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading.**

 **I just wanted to take a moment to give out a shout out to WB79: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, and being such a faithful reader. I am glad you are liking the real life stuff that I include into the story as well, actually I am glad you all are. It is very easy to write about the gluten free issues (Since I am as well), and other food related issues that Laura Prepon (Alex Vause) in real life suffers from,** **because her and I suffer from very similar issues. Also adding real life stuff to the story gives it a sense of realness as well. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews, and I hope you continue to like this story.**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Now without any more further ado, here is chapter 12!**

* * *

 _"Hey that's my line." Alex smiled as she quickly got up off the blonde, and started making her way back to the house, before she looked over her shoulder and saw that the blonde was watching her walk away, she quickly smiled and winked as she said "You coming?"_

* * *

As Piper watched the slightly taller woman walked into the house, she couldn't help but shake her head with a smile. "She is going to be the death of me." Piper mumbled to herself, as she got up off the ground, and followed the other woman into the house, with Lambert quickly following behind her.

"Bout time you followed" Alex smirked as she placed what was rest of the blueberry cobbler on the counter, and the two dishes into the sink.

"Shut up" Piper teased with a smile.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Piper's remark, "There you go telling me to shut up again." Alex smirked and Piper just rolled her eyes. "Let me just grab my keys and then we can go." Alex told her as she walked over to the back door locking it, and then grabbed her keys off the hook, before she looked back over at the blonde. "You ready?"

Piper nodded her head, as she followed Alex out into the garage and got into Alex's Lamborghini. "Do you always take this car?" Piper asked with a smile as she put on her seatbelt.

"Well it is my newest, so yes." Alex smirked as she backed out of the garage.

 _ **XXXX**_

The drive to the 'Vitamin Shoppe' wasn't a long one, and the people who were standing around, couldn't help but notice when Alex pulled in. "I think some people are jealous of your car" Piper smirked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What else is new" Alex laughed, as she stepped out of the car, then making her way of to Piper's, and held out her hand.

"Thank you" Piper smiled as she took Alex's hand.

"Anytime, milady" Alex smiled as she shut the car door behind her.

As both women walked into the store, the guy who stood behind the counter couldn't help but stare at Alex, but he didn't want to make a scene, so he let them carry on with their business. "So what kind of vitamins do you want?" Alex asked as they walked down an isle.

Piper shrugged her shoulders as she said "I don't know"

Alex rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she teased "Helpful"

"Which ones do you take?" Piper asked as she playfully hit her on the arm with her free hand.

"I take a gluten free multi vitamin, and the vitamin b1." Alex told her but before she could go on, Piper cut her off.

"Then I will take those." Piper announced with a smile before she added "If they work for you, they will work for me."

"Are you sure, you know you don't have to take what I take." Alex told her as they walked down the next isle to where Alex normally got hers. Piper just nodded her head, so Alex got two bottles of each, since she was starting to run low on hers as well.

"Is that it?" The young guy asked from behind the counter, as he rang up the four bottles.

"Yes" Alex told him, but Piper had to cut her off.

"Wait, no it's separate" Piper announced and Alex quickly shushed her.

"Ignore her, it's together." Alex told him, before she looked at Piper and smiled.

The guy just nodded his head, as he placed the vitamins in the bag. "Your total comes to $50.35." Alex nodded her head as she took out her credit card and handed it over to him. "You have a really nice car." The guy told her as he took the card, and slid it through his machine.

"Thanks" Alex smiled as she took back her card.

"Receipt?" The guy asked and Alex nodded her head, while Piper took the bag. "You look very familiar as well." The guy added as he handed over the receipt.

"I do come in here all the time." Alex told him with a smile as she took the receipt.

"No I know you from somewhere else." The guy told her and Alex just chuckled.

"Well when you figure that out, you let me know." Alex smirked at him, before she placed her hand on Piper's lower back, and then walked out of the store.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once they were outside, Alex opened Piper's car door, and then shut it when she was inside and then made her way over to the driver side, and got in it. "You know you didn't have to do that" Piper told her with a smile.

"Do what?" Alex asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"Pay for my vitamins." Piper told her as she put her own seatbelt on as well.

"Oh I thought you were talking about the guy" Alex smirked before she added as she started her car "And don't worry about it."

"Do you always say that to people if they say you look familiar?" Piper asked as they cruised on down the street.

"Sometimes, it's fun fucking with them" Alex told her with a smile and then added "But if they do recognize me, I always take a picture, and do an autograph for them."

"Doesn't it get crazy?" Piper asked.

"Sometimes, especially at events, but they are my fans, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. So in the end, I am more grateful for them, then they are of me." Alex explained and Piper smiled "What?"

"You are just so sweet, and caring." Piper told her with a smile.

"Now don't go sappy on me." Alex smirked before she asked "So anywhere else? Do you want to drive around?"

"It's up to you" Piper told her with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Well is there any place you would like to see, since you haven't been here in a while?" Alex asked as they stopped at a stop light.

"Not really, I honestly don't really know. And if there is, we can always go there with the kids." Piper told her and Alex nodded her head.

"Then let's do that, it will be a family day." Alex said with a smile.

"A family day?" Piper asked making sure she heard her correctly.

"Yup, a family day." Alex said with a smile before she asked "We are a family are we not?"

"I guess we are, aren't we?" Piper smiled.

The ride back to Alex's was a nice and a quiet one, as Piper took in everything around her, and realizing that this wasn't a dream, and she was really here, with Alex. "So what time will the kids be arriving?" Alex asked as she pulled into her driveway.

"You say that so easily, you know that?" Piper asked with a smile.

"What kids?" Alex asked and Piper nodded "Well maybe because deep down, I always have wanted them, I've just been waiting for the right person." Alex added with a smile.

Piper smiled back as she felt her heart skip a beat. "They will be flying out tomorrow, when they get out school."

"Great, and any word from Larry?" Alex asked as she pulled into garage.

"Nope neither the kids, or I have heard from him." Piper told her as she got out of the car.

"And what about Pete and Polly?" Alex asked as the walked into the house.

"Neither, he hasn't even been at work." Piper explained.

"That's not good, he's planning something Piper." Alex exclamined.

"How do you know?" Piper asked as she placed the bag down on the counter.

"Because like I said I know how to read people, I know it's bad to ask, but can the kids fly out first thing in the morning, instead of waiting? I don't have a good feeling about this Pipes." Alex told her, and Piper nodded her head.

"I will call Polly." Piper told her and just as she was about to leave Alex stopped her.

"I will arrange a private jet; I don't want them flying with other people." Alex told her as she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and kissed her quickly.

"Thanks Al" Piper smiled before she kissed her one more time, and then left the kitchen to go and call Polly.

 _ **XXXXX**_

A half hour later, Piper joined Alex in the living room, where she was watching TV. "So what did Polly have to say?" Alex asked as the blonde sat down next to her.

"She just told me to text her what time to get them to the airport." Piper told her as she snuggled up to Alex.

"The kids might kill me, but can she get them there for 5:30?" Alex asked with a smile.

"5:30 in the morning?" Piper asked with wide eyes as she looked at Alex "Are you crazy, they barely get up that early to go to school." Piper exclaimed and Alex chuckled.

"I know but Pipes, this is serious." Alex told her with pleading eyes.

Piper looked at her for a few seconds before she asked "What is going through your mind Alex?"

Alex shook her head "Nothing, I don't want to worry you."

But Piper wasn't happy with that answer "Alex, they are my kids, and if you are thinking that they are in danger, then I have a right to know." Piper told her a bit loudly.

Alex knew Piper was getting angry, so she took the blonde's hand in her own and squeezed it tightly. "I know Pipes, but it's not like I am an expert or anything on human behavior, I just know how to read them." Alex began to explain but Piper cut her off.

"Should Polly get them to the airport now? Can you arrange a plane now?" Piper asked beginning to get even more worried than she already was.

Alex looked deep into Piper's blue eyes, and she could see the concern there as she slowly nodded her head. "Yes Pipes, get them to the airport now, I had a plane already arranged and ready whenever I gave them the command." Alex explained and Piper felt her eyes tear up, never had she met someone as caring as Alex Vause was.

"Thank you Alex, you are the best." Piper told her with a smile and watery eyes, before she kissed her quickly and then called back her best friend, to have her bring her kids to the airport.

 _ **XXXX**_

Once again after Piper got off the phone with Polly, she snuggled up against Alex back on the couch, "They will probably get here around 5 our time." Alex said with a smile, as Piper joined her.

"They are going to kill you." Piper smirked.

"No they won't, I'm the cool mom remember?" Alex asked her with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up" Piper laughed as she snuggled even closer to Alex, and placed a kiss on her neck. "Aren't you tired?" Piper asked softly against her neck.

Alex nodded her head "Yeah, but I can stay awake, I am used to this. I have suffered with insomnia badly my entire life, but the B1 has helped." Alex informed her.

Piper got up from the couch, and held out her hand, making Alex sent her a quizzical look. "Come on, let's go to bed." Piper smiled, and Alex took her hand. But before they went upstairs, they let Lambert out for one more time, and then set the alarm, and made sure everything was all set for the night, before they disappeared upstairs.

Once they were upstairs, they got ready for bed, and then snuggled up in bed, with of course Lambert joining them. "You know Alex, you really are incredible, and I am not just saying that." Piper told her after a few minutes when they got into bed, and were watching 'Family Guy'."

"Thanks Pipes, but it is you who is incredible, and don't even try to fight me on this." Alex told her with a smile before she kissed her.

"Agree to disagree then" Piper smirked against her lips, before she kissed her one more time. "Now go to sleep, you can barely keep your eyes open, and Polly texted me, the kids have gotten of the plane safely, and have taken off." Piper told her with a smile.

"Good, and Milah too right?" Alex asked with a smile needing to make sure, even though she already knew the answer.

"Milah too" Piper told her with a smile and a nod of her head.

"Good" Alex smiled as she kissed Piper one more time, and then closed her eyes.

Piper couldn't help but smile as she watched Alex slip into a deep sleep quickly. "Night Al" Piper smiled as she pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead before she herself fell into deep slumber.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Before they knew it, both Piper and Alex's alarm were going off, telling them that they had to get up to go and get the kids. But just as Piper was turning off her alarm it dawned on her, so she rolled over quickly and hit Alex on the arm. "What?" Alex groaned not fully awake yet.

"Do you have cars that won't make Silas nearly die of a heart attack? Like any normal cars?" Piper shouted a bit louder than she planned to, making Alex roll over, and pull the covers over her head. "Alex I am serious!" Piper exclaimed as she pulled the covers back, making Alex groan again.

"Piper, it is 3:45 in the morning, and you are asking me about my cars, I don't even function at noon, yet you think I can be a functioning adult at 3:45 in the morning?" Alex asked as she sat up in bed, and put on her glasses.

"Alex!" Piper whined playfully as she got out of bed, and grabbed her clothes before she walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Piper reappeared from the bathroom, and saw that Alex was still in bed. "Oh my god what are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Waiting for you, what does it look like?" Alex asked in a sleep filled voice.

"Well come on, get dressed." Piper shouted a bit loudly, she didn't mean to shout but she missed her kids, and couldn't wait to they were with her again.

"I am dressed, I am going like this, I have on sweatpants, and a tank top, I am set." Alex told her as she got out of bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"Wow I never would have guessed you were a celebrity, if it wasn't for this house." Piper teased as she walked out of the bedroom, with Alex following her.

Once they were downstairs, Alex let Lambert out quickly before she grabbed her keys, and both women walked out to the garage, where Alex walked over to her Mercedes GL 450 and asked with a smile "So is this normal enough for you?"

"Smartass, get in the car" Piper chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

The drive to 'LAX' didn't take long, and when they arrived at the gate, the plane still hadn't arrived. "Alex, why isn't the plane here, they were supposed to be here by now." Piper panicked.

"Shh, Pipes, it's okay, I can see a plane coming in." Alex told her as she squeezed her hand, and drove through the gate once it was opened.

"That better be them" Piper mumbled under her breath, as they pulled up to where they should be as they watched the plane land.

"That's my plane." Alex told Piper with a smile as the plane landed, and the door opened.

Piper quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and threw open her door, and quickly got out of the car, with Alex quickly following. "MOM, ALEX!" Melanie, and Silas shouted as they got out of the plane and ran over to the two women, wrapping them in a tight hug.

"My babes" Piper exclaimed happily with tears in her eyes, as she and Alex hugged the kids tightly. "Where is your sister?" Piper asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Getting Milah." Melanie told her mom before she added "They had to sedate her, she didn't like the flying."

"I'll go help her" Alex told them before she walked over to the plane and walked on board. "Helena?" Alex asked as she stepped on board.

"Hey Al" Helena said happily as she picked Milah up. "She didn't like the whole flying idea."

"I heard" Alex told her with a chuckle "Here I will help you." Alex told her as she walked over to Helena, and the two walked off the plane with Milah.

Alex helped Helena into the car, and put Milah on her lap, as the other two got into the backseat, as Marco put their bags in the back. "That's it Ms. Vause" Marco told her as he put the last bag in the suv.

"Thanks Marco." Alex told her in as she tipped him, and then helped Piper into the car, before getting into driver's side. "We ready to go home?" Alex everybody in the car.

"Yes, I want to go back to bed." All three kids answered at the same time, making Alex and Piper chuckle.

"See I told you they wouldn't have been happy about the time." Piper smirked, as Alex put the car in drive and then drove home.

When they arrived to Alex's mansion, all three kids who were still barely awake jaws dropped. "Alex you live here?" Silas and Melanie asked at the same time.

"Yes, wait until you see my cars Silas." Alex told him.

"ALEX" Piper shouted with a smile

"Oh right, sorry." Alex smirked even though she knew she wasn't supposed to tell him.

"No you're not" Piper smirked

"You're right, I'm not" Alex smirked back as she pulled into her garage.

As Alex pulled into the garage, Silas's jaw dropped again, as he took in the sight of all the cars around him. "Oh my god, Alex are these all yours?" Silas asked in amazement and shock.

"Yup" Alex said with a nod of her head.

"Oh my god, you are so cool." Silas shouted.

"See I told you I was the cool mom." Alex said with a smile.

Everyone got out of the car, and grabbed their bags, and even though he wanted to look at all Alex's car, right now he really just wanted to go back to bed. "Through this door, up the stairs, what ever room you want, it's yours." Alex told them with a smile. "Except mine, that is mine, and your mothers." Alex added.

"Oh god" Silas groaned.

"Problem there Silas?" Alex asked when she heard the groan.

"Yes, no massaging, or I am getting a therapist." Silas warned before he walked into the house following his sister's, making Alex and Piper laugh.

"I think you scarred him for life, Pipes." Alex chuckled before she and Piper walked into the house, and up to their own bedroom, to try and get a couple more hours of sleep.

 _ **XXXX**_

Two hours later, the whole household was sleeping soundly, when Alex's cell phone rang on the nightstand. Alex let out a groan, as she pulled the covers over her head, trying to ignore the sound, until Piper hit her. "Alex your phone, shut it off." Piper groaned as she rolled over.

"Ugh fine" Alex groaned as she rolled over, and grabbed the annoying device off the night stand and slid her finger across the screen. "Hello?" Alex answered in a sleep filled voice.

"Hi Alex, this is.." The person on the other side of the phone told her, but Alex cut them off.

"Yes I know who this is." Alex told them "What can I help you with?" Alex asked just wanting to go back to bed.

"I would rather not tell you over the phone, can you please come in today?" The person asked, and Alex felt her heart drop a bit.

"Yeah I can come in around noon, see you then." Alex told them and then hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Piper asked as she rolled over to look over at Alex.

Alex nodded her head, as she snuggled up against Piper and whispered "Everything is fine" even though deep down, she wasn't really sure if it was.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 12!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed**

 **How cute is Alex, telling Silas about her cars, and then pretending like she forgot what Piper told her.**

 **And Then Alex calling herself the 'Cool mom'**

 **They are becoming quiet the adorable family.**

 **Moment of truth next chapter, we find out what is going with Alex, well some what...**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading.**

 **Well we have arrived to chapter 13, I can't believe we are already here. And the time has come, we are going to find out what is going on with Alex this chapter.**

 **So I won't keep you, once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Alex nodded her head, as she snuggled up against Piper and whispered "Everything is fine" even though deep down, she wasn't really sure if it was._

* * *

As much as Alex tried to go back to sleep, she couldn't, her mind just wouldn't let her. So instead of fighting it, she just got up, and made her way downstairs, as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake the household. Once she was downstairs, she made a pot of coffee, and then went to sit outside with Lambert, to have her morning cup. "Hey Al" Helena announced as she walked outside with Milah.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Alex asked as she grabbed Lambert by the collar, who ran over quickly to greet the puppy. "Don't worry, he won't hurt her, he just forgets how big he is." Alex told her with a smile, as she saw the concern written all over Helena's face.

Helena nodded her head, as she put Milah down, who instead of running over to climb on Lambert, she walked over to him slowly and smelled him. "Milah be good." Helena warned, and the puppy just looked at her.

Lambert leaned his head down, to smell Milah as well, and then gave her a kiss, making both girls smile. "Well I think they will get along just fine." Alex told Helena with a smile, as she let go of Lambert's collar. "His name is Lambert, by the way." She added with a smile, as Helena sat down in the chair next to her.

"I think they will too" Helena smiled before she added "And no you didn't wake me, I am just not really tired."

Alex watched Helena's facial expressions, and heard the tone of her voice, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was just tired, and jetlagged, or if something was up. "Hey you okay?" Alex asked and Helena just nodded her, but Alex didn't believe her for a second. "Hey what's going on, you can trust me." Alex told her with a smile as she leaned over and took Helena's hand in her own.

Helena remained quiet for a few minutes before she asked quietly "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded her head as she told her sweetly "You can tell me anything, I am here for you."

"My dad called me." Helena told her quietly, not knowing if anyone else in the house was up, and Alex felt her heart sink.

"He did, when?" Alex asked.

"Yesterday, just before Auntie Polly said that we going to be leaving." Helena explained.

"Did you tell anyone?" Alex asked and Helena shook her head. "What did he have to say, anything?"

"Nothing really, he just said that I would be seeing him shortly, and I told him I didn't want to, not after what he did to mom, and then he said that I didn't have a choice, because he would get custody of us. And that mom would regret what she did." Helena explained.

Alex shook her head as she asked "Do you want to live with your dad, you can be honest."

"God no, he is an asshole." Helena exclaimed before she added "He was never actually a dad to any of us, he never supported us in anything we did. And the way he treated mom, why would we want anything to do with him, we are just better off without him."

Alex just nodded her head, and as she was about to say something, Helena cut her off with another question. "Does that make me sound like a horrible daughter?"

Alex shook her head as she squeezed her hand tightly "No it doesn't, and don't for a second think that you are a horrible daughter, or person. Because you aren't, you are a great daughter, and an incredible person. But your father just can't see that. But I know who does, and that is your mom. she loves all three of you so much, and is so proud of all of you." Alex told her with a smile before she added "And even though I have only known you three for a short time, I am very proud of you all too."

"Thanks Al, my mom is lucky to have you." Helena smiled.

"I am here for all of you, not just your mom." Alex told her.

"Yes but you are the one dating my mom." Helena told her and Alex's eyes went a little bit wide.

"Who said we are dating?" Alex asked.

"Well your eyes going wide kind of said everything I needed to know." Helena teased in a way that remind Alex so much of Nicky, before she added "And I see the way you and my mom look at each other, you guys have chemistry, and I know you both like each other, so please, make my mom happy again, she deserves someone like you."

Alex took in Helena's words with a smile before she whispered "Well don't tell anyone, and don't tell her I told you, but we made it official yesterday morning."

"Oh god, I don't want details." Helena teased and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Not like that, because that hasn't happened yet, but when it does I will make sure you kids aren't home." Alex smiled before she added with a smirk "Or your brother will really need that therapist."

Helena laughed at Alex's comment, and just then did Piper come walking outside. "And what are you two laughing at?" Piper asked with a smile, happy to see her daughter and girlfriend getting along so well, like they had known each other for years.

"Oh nothing" Alex and Helena both said at the same time.

"Right" Piper told them as she walked over to Alex and climbed into her lap. "Helena, since you are the oldest, I will ask you first. How do you feel about Alex and I dating?" Piper asked as she looked at her daughter, and Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, sending Helena a smile.

"Well I don't know mom; I have only seen you with a guy. I don't know if I can get used to it. I like Alex and all, but I just don't think she is the one for you." Helena said as serious as she could be, and she watched her mother's facial expression change.

"Oh, well if you don't want me to, then I won't" Piper told her daughter trying to hold back her hurt.

"Could you not mom, I just don't think it would be good." Helena told her, still playing a role, trying to keep from laughing since Alex was barely able to hold back her own laughter.

"Okay, I won't." Piper told her, with tears forming in her eyes, and Helena started laughing, along with Alex. "Oh you both are assholes." Piper exclaimed as she hit Alex on the arm.

"I'm sorry mom, I just couldn't pass it up, yes of course you have my blessing." Helena smiled as she got up from her chair, and hugged both Alex, and her mom.

Piper hugged her daughter back as tightly as she could, as did Alex. "You both are horrible; do you know that?" Piper asked them both as Helena pulled back from the hug.

"Hey don't blame me, I had no idea she was going to do that." Alex exclaimed with a smile. "She had me fooled for a second too." Alex added, and Helena smiled.

"You want a cup of coffee mom?" Helena asked and her mom nodded her head, and then she walked into the house.

"So what were you two talking about?" Piper asked before she kissed Alex good morning.

"I will tell you after okay?" Alex asked in a whisper and Piper just nodded her head.

A few minutes later, Helena came back with her own cup of coffee, and one for her mom. "Thanks darling" Piper smiled as she took the cup.

Helena nodded her head, as she sat back down in her chair, and then asked "So mom, since you and Alex are dating, does that mean we are moving to here?"

Piper choked on her coffee at her daughter's question "Umm we haven't really discussed that." Piper told her daughter.

"If you guys want to; you are more than welcome to." Alex smiled "I would love to have you here."

"See mom, come on please, I want to live in Beverly Hills!" Helena told her mother, who was so overwhelmed at the moment.

"Okay, we will see." Piper told her before she added "Let's just see how your sister, and brother react first. But first Milah, what do you think?" Piper asked and Milah came running over and jumped on the chair with them, and licked them both.

"Well she has no complaints." Helena smirked, and then Alex's phone buzzed on the table.

"Hey I have to get ready to go." Alex announced after she read her message.

Piper nodded her head, as she got up off her lap, and Milah jumped down. Alex quickly stood up, and kissed Piper, before she walked into the house, and went upstairs to shower, and get dressed.

"So, you are really okay with this?" Piper asked her daughter.

"Of course mom, I want you to be happy. And I really like Alex." Helena told her mother, and then Milah jumped into her lap. "Plus Milah is happy to have her grandma's." Helena added with a smile.

"Of course" Piper smiled before she asked "You wouldn't mind leaving all your friends?"

Helena shook her head "There is always planes, and there is texting, FaceTime, and phone calls." Helena told her mother with a smile before she added "Plus we would all be leaving for college anyway."

"That's true, but I just want to make sure this is what you want." Piper told her daughter.

"Trust me mom, I would love to live here." Helena told her with a smile.

"Okay well that's one, now two more." Piper smiled

"Oh please, Silas never wants to leave, especially since he saw Alex's cars" Helena laughed, and Piper nodded her head, because she knew it was true.

 _ **XXXXX**_

A half hour later, Alex returned wearing black dress pants with a pair of converse, and a white button up. "Sorry I have to leave, but I will be back in a couple of hours." Alex announced when she walked outside.

"We will be here" Piper smiled as she stood up, to kiss Alex good bye.

"Good, I will see you guys later." Alex smiled against Piper's lips before she kissed her one more time. "Bye Lambert, bye Milah" Alex smiled to the two dogs playing in the yard, before she turned and walked into the house, before leaving the house.

 _ **XXXX**_

After Alex arrived to meet Jodi, she got out of the car, and met Jodi inside, where she quickly noticed something was up. "Hey Al, everything okay?" Jodi asked as rushed over to her bestie.

Alex shook her head and Jodi quickly wrapped her a hug. "What happened?" Jodi asked concerned.

"They called, I have to be there for noon." Alex told her as she held on to her best friend tightly, like her life depended on it.

"No we are going now." Jodi told her as she pulled back from the hug.

"What about this?" Alex asked and Jodi shook her head.

"This can wait, that can't." Jodi told her before she added "Come on, I am coming with you."

"You.." Alex began but Jodi hushed her.

"I don't want to hear it, I am coming with you and that is final." Jodi told her, and then two women walked back outside, to their cars, and then Jodi followed Alex to where she needed to go.

 _ **XXXX**_

When they arrived, Alex and Jodi walked into the building, and then up to the suite they needed to go to, and then walked inside. "Can I help you?" The girl behind the glass asked as Alex walked up to the counter.

"Yeah Dr. Wright called, I told her I would be here for noon, but I came earlier." Alex told the girl.

"Okay, what is your name?" the girl asked

"Alexandra Vause" Alex told her.

"As in Alex Vause?" The girl asked and Alex nodded her head "Sorry that was rude of me." The girl told her before she added "I will let Dr. Wright know you are here."

"Thank you" Alex smiled as the girl stood up and then Alex said "Come here for a second, in the waiting room."

The girl did as she was told and joined Alex in the empty waiting room. "Yes?" The girl asked

"What's your name?" Alex asked as she grabbed a pen and piece of paper off the counter.

"Colleen." The girl told her,

"You in college?" Alex asked

"Yes, I want to be a pediatric doctor." The girl told her, and then watched Alex write on the paper 'Best of luck Colleen, follow your dreams, you'll do great. Love, Alex Vause' and then handed it over to her making the girl smile.

"You will be a great doctor" Alex told her with a smile.

"Wow thank you so much." Colleen told her with a giant smile.

"Grab your phone, would you like a photo?" Alex asked.

"Yes please" Colleen smiled as she took her phone out of her pocket, and Jodi stuck out her hand to grab the phone, and then took a photo of Alex and Colleen. "Thank you so much" Colleen said with a smile, as she took the phone back.

"You're welcome" Alex smiled and then watched Colleen slip back into the back, and went to inform the doctor she was here.

"You are amazing" Jodi smiled

"Shut up" Alex laughed.

 ** _XXXXX_**

Meanwhile back at Alex's house, Melanie was now in the backyard, with her sister, and mother. When they heard Silas in the kitchen, and then he appeared out back with them. "Morning sleepy head" Piper smiled

"Ugh it's too bright out here." Silas groaned as he sank down in a chair, and put his head on the table.

"Good morning to you too" Piper teased and her son just groaned again. "Okay who want's pancakes?" Piper asked with a smile, knowing that would get her son's attention.

"I doubt Alex has any gluten free mix." Melanie sighed.

Piper shook her head and smiled as she said "That's where you are wrong, Alex can't eat gluten either."

"Really?" All three of them asked, even Silas who had raised his head from the table.

"Yup" Piper told them with a nod of her head.

"Okay she is official the greatest." They annouced.

"Fine, I will just make pancakes for myself then." Piper teased.

"Okay second greatest, under you mom." Helena smiled

"Don't ever say that again, containing to Alex." Silas groaned "Or serious Therapist."

"Come on you three" Piper smiled as she walked into the house, but stopping to make a comment to tease her son. "And Silas if you really want that therapist I will get you one."

"I'm good, for now" Silas teased, as he and his sister's followed their mom in the house.

 _ **XXXX**_

But back at the doctor's office, Jodi and Alex were now leaving the waiting room, and walking to the office of Dr. Wright. Jodi could tell Alex was nervous, so she quickly grabbed her hand, never wanting to let go. As they walked into the office, Dr. Wright took a seat behind her desk, while Alex and Jodi took a seat in the two chairs in from of her. Jodi still holding her best friend's hand. "Thank you Alex for coming to see me." Dr. Wright told her before she added "I am sorry if I woke you this morning."

"It's okay, and sorry for coming here earlier than I said." Alex told her

"It's okay, no worries." Dr. Wright told her before she asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but can I tell you what I have to tell you in front of, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

Alex nodded her head "Yes, she is my best friend, her name is Jodi."

"Nice to meet you" Dr. Wright said as she smiled over at Jodi.

"You too." Jodi said with a smile as well, and noticed that Alex was getting agitated in her seat.

"So, what is the results?" Alex asked just wanting to know already.

Dr. Wright took a deep breath, as she grabbed her file, and opened it. "Well as you know, you have Celiac Disease. You've known that for a while now. And we know that sometimes the gluten free diet doesn't work." Dr. Wright explained and Alex nodded her head. "And as you know we did those whole group of tests including the colonoscopy, and your intestines were fine, and beginning to heal from all the damage."

"Is there any cancer?" Alex asked and Jodi squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yes and no" Dr. Wright said, and Alex felt like the room was beginning to spin. "But the good news it isn't in your intestines." Dr. Wright added.

Now Alex was confused "What do you mean?" Alex asked before she added "What do I have lung cancer or something?"

Dr. Wright shook her head "Surprisingly no, given how much you smoke, how is the quiting going?"

"It's going." Alex said with a look Dr. Wright knew all too well.

"You still haven't quit have you?" Dr. Wright asked, knowing that Alex hadn't.

"No, but if it isn't in my lungs, or in my intestines, where is it?" Alex asked

"Okay let me explain, intestinal lymphoma is a complication of Celiac Disease." Dr. Wright began but Alex cut her off.

"But you just said it wasn't in my intestines." Alex snapped, not meaning to yell but she just wanted answers.

"Yes I know, and it's not, but that is a complication, that is why we checked your lymph nodes, all over your body when we did our tests. And we found that everything is fine, but there are a couple lymph nodes that are not normal." Dr. Wright explained before she added "The ones we removed tested positive for cancer, so I would like to treat you, just in case there are other ones that in infected."

Alex could hear everything the doctor was telling her, but she wasn't sure if she was comprehending everything she was telling her, but she knew one thing for sure. "I don't want radiation or Chemotherapy." Alex shouted "I won't do it, that shit does more harm than good. It will destroy my immune system worse than it already is, and don't tell me other wise, because I know. I have seen it happen."

Jodi could feel Alex's emotion and squeezed her hand even more tightly, and she felt her best friend start to calm down, so she could listen to what the doctor would say next. "That's fine Alex, we don't have to take that route if you don't want to." Dr. Wright told her calmly before she added "We can do Immunotherapy if you like."

"What is that?" Alex asked

"It is basically increasing your own immune system to fight off the cancer. It uses what your body produces naturally and increases it, and target the cells. It stops and slows the growth of the cancer, and it stops it from spreading to other parts of the body. It only attacks the cancer cells, not any healthy cells." Dr. Wright explained.

"How?" Alex asked.

"The one I would use with you is called Oncolytic virus therapy and it's done by a vaccine." Dr. Wright told her before she added "I would inject you, and the virus would enter the cancer cell, and then make copies of itself. Therefore, it would burst the cell, making the cancer cells die, and then they would release antigens, and then the body would attack all the cancer cells with those same antigens." Dr. Wright explained.

"So what would the side effects be?" Alex asked.

"There may be some pain at the injection sight, you may experience some nausea, or flu like symptoms, chills, tired, or a fever. But nothing like you would with radiation or chemotherapy." Dr. Wright told her.

Alex nodded her head as she looked over at Jodi and then back at the doctor "I will try that then." Alex told her before she asked "How far a long is the cancer?"

"It's not far at all, you are only in the beginning stages Alex, we caught it early. You have nothing to worry about, I promise you." Dr. Wright told her.

"And this Vaccine, it's safe?" Jodi asked

Dr. Wright nodded her head "Yes, I wouldn't have recommended it otherwise, and this is probably the best option for Alex, since it's so early." Dr. Wright told her.

"When can I start?" Alex asked

"Whenever you like, but I wouldn't like to wait." Dr. Wright told her.

"Can I do one Monday morning?" Alex asked before she added "I have someone I would like to tell first."

"Of course" Dr. Wright told her with a nod of her head "I will fill you in first thing in the morning, what times works for you?"

"How long goes it take?" Alex asked.

"Not long, just like a regular vaccine." Dr. Wright told her.

"Then ten works, because I have to be at work for noon." Alex told her and Dr. Wright nodded her head, and wrote out a card for her and handed it to her.

"You will be okay Alex, I promise." Dr. Wright told her with a smile.

"Thanks" Alex told her as put the card in her pocket. "Can I leave?" Alex asked just wanting to go home.

"If you have no more questions, then you are free to go." Dr. Wright told her, understanding that everything was overwhelming for Alex right now.

Alex nodded her head, and then stood up from her chair, letting go of Jodi's hand, and then shook Dr. Wright's as she said "Thank you, I will see you Monday morning then."

"No thanks needed Alex. Have a good weekend, and don't worry everything will be okay." Dr. Wright told her, before she shook Jodi's hand and said goodbye to her as well.

 _ **XXXX**_

Alex and Jodi walked out of Dr. Wright's office, and then said goodbye to Colleen, before they left the suite, and made their way out of the building, and to the parking lot. When they reached their cars, Jodi walked Alex over to her driver side door, before she wrapped her best friend in a tight hug never wanting to let her go. "Hey look at me" Jodi demanded as she pulled away from the hug, and Alex just kept looking at the ground. "Alex" Jodi tried again this time, Alex did what she asked. "You are going to be fine, you are the strongest person I know, and you will fight through this." Jodi told her looking her dead in the eye.

"Everything is going great right now, I have Piper, I have the kids…" Alex began but Jodi cut her off.

"No you are not going to talk like that Alex, you are going to beat this, it's the early stages, and I know you Alex you will get through this with flying colors." Jodi told her with a smile before she added "And the kids, and Piper aren't going to go anywhere. I am right here, they are right here, Nicky, Red, your parents, we are all here, and we aren't going anywhere. We love you Alex."

Alex felt tears fill in her eyes, and she pulled her best friend in for the tightest hug she had ever given. "I love you so much Jodes." Alex whispered as she held her best friend tightly.

"I love you too Al" Jodi whispered as she held her just as tightly. "Now do you want me to come with you?" Jodi asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Will you please?" Alex asked in a whisper.

Jodi nodded her head "Of course, I will follow you." Jodi told her with a smile, and then waited for Alex to get in her car, before she walked over to her own and got in. Waiting for Alex, to back up, before she did the same, and then followed her best friend to her house.

* * *

 **Well there it is folks, chapter 13! I know a lot is happening with Alex, but she will be okay I promise!**

 **With that said, I don't know if Laura Prepon has Celiac Disease in real life or not, I know she said that she is allergic to and can't eat Gluten, but I say that to people as well (Since I do have Celiac Disease) instead of explaining celiac disease. So like I said I don't know if Laura Prepon does or not, but I decided to go with this for the sake of the story.**

 **So I hope you all aren't too upset, but I promise Alex will be fine!**

 **But let's talk about Jodi for a second, what a supportive friend she is!**

 **And Piper teasing Silas about that therapist, I swear she is never going to let him live that one down.**

 **Also let's not forget Helena, how mean of her to trick her mother like that, Piper was in near tears.**

 **But let's not forget about Larry, and what he said to Helena, what is he up to? All this and more in Chapter 14. So until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. Welcome to anyone who is new to this story. I promise you that all will be okay with Alex.**

 **With that said, this chapter might need tissues, I am not all 100% certain about that, it depends on the reader. So you might want to have them handy.**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I all hope you enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

 _Jodi nodded her head "Of course, I will follow you." Jodi told her with a smile, and then waited for Alex to get in her car, before she walked over to her own and got in. Waiting for Alex, to back up, before she did the same, and then followed her best friend to her house._

* * *

The drive didn't take long to get to Alex's house, and as Jodi parked her car in the driveway, Alex came walking out of the garage. "Tomorrow is Helena's birthday; I don't want to tell Piper now." Alex told her best friend, as she got out her car.

"Alex, you have to tell her." Jodi told her as she closed her door.

"I know but I don't want to ruin Helena's birthday." Alex whispered softly.

Jodi looked at her best friend, and took her hand as she squeezed it tightly and then said "You won't, trust me."

Alex nodded her head, and then she and Jodi walked into her house. "Hey you're home earlier than you said." Piper smiled as she saw Alex walk into the kitchen with Jodi, before she asked "You guys want some pancakes?"

"Morning Mel." Alex smiled since she hadn't seen her before she left. "No thanks Pipes, it looks like your all done anyway."

Piper shook her head as she smiled "I am making mine now, so I'll make you some too." Piper told her before she looked at Jodi "Would you like some too."

"Sure" Jodi smiled

"Morning Alex" Mel finally answered Alex, since she didn't have the chance to yet. "Who's your friend?" Mel asked.

Alex smiled "Jodi this is Melanie, Piper's middle daughter, and Melanie this is my best friend Jodi."

"Nice to meet you" Melanie said with a smile, as she got up from her chair, with her now empty plate.

"Nice to meet you too." Jodi told her with a smile as well.

"So where is Helena? And is Silas still sleeping?" Alex asked as she walked over to the cabinet to grab a glass.

"Silas is awake, well barely, he is playing his Xbox, and Helena went to take Milah for a walk." Piper told her as she poured the batter on to the griddle.

"And I am going to take a shower" Melanie announced before she disappeared from the kitchen.

 _ **XXXXX**_

A short while later, they all were sitting down eating their pancakes. "These are really good Pipes" Alex smiled.

"Thanks" Piper smiled back before she asked "So why are you home so early, I thought you wouldn't be back to later?"

"Something came up." Alex told her softly.

"Like what?" Piper asked as she turned in her chair to look at her girlfriend.

"Can we not discuss it right now?" Alex asked before she added "I will tell you later."

Piper nodded her head, and then the three of them finished their breakfast.

 _ **XXXXX**_

After breakfast, Piper cleaned everything up with the help of Jodi, while Alex went outside and smoked less than three cigarettes in ten minutes. Piper could tell something was up. "Hey Jodi?" Piper asked as she loaded the last plate into the dishwasher.

"Yeah?" Jodi asked as she dried her hands.

"Is Alex okay?" Piper asked concerned as she washed her hands really quick.

"I would rather her tell you, than me." Jodi told her and just then Helena came walking in the kitchen to grab a water, back from her walk, while Milah ran past them, and into the backyard.

"Hi mom, who's this?" Helena asked as opened her water.

"This is Jodi; she is Alex's best friend." Piper told her daughter before she added "Jodi this is my oldest daughter Helena."

"Nice to meet you" Helena told her and then shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Jodi smiled as she she shook Helena's hand back.

"Helena can you give us a minute please?" Piper asked her daughter, who nodded her head, and then disappeared the kitchen to go and find her brother and sister.

"Excuse me" Piper told Jodi, who instead followed Piper outside to where Alex was. "Al?" Piper asked softly as she walked over to Alex, where she was pacing the backyard, smoking yet another cigarette.

Alex stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Piper's voice, and exhaled the smoke, she just inhaled, and then walked over to Piper, wrapping one arm around Piper, and pulled her close.

Jodi watched the interaction between them both, as she took the cigarette from Alex, and quickly the darker haired woman wrapped her other arm around Piper, never wanting to let her go. "Al, what's going on?" Piper asked in a whisper as she held Alex just as tightly as she was her.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Meanwhile back inside, Helena was upstairs with Silas watching him play his game, but then caught the sight out in the backyard. "Hey Silas pause that." Helena told her brother.

"I can't, I'm online." Silas responded not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Silas now, something is up." Helena told him, a bit snappy, and just as Melanie was walking by the room.

"What's up?" Melanie asked as she walked into the bedroom, standing in front of Silas's TV screen.

"MOVE!" Silas shouted at his sister, who was blocking his game.

"Don't you shout at me." Melanie snapped back.

"Both of you shut up, something is wrong, Alex is crying." Helena snapped at both of them, and then pulled the Xbox cable out of the wall, making the TV go black.

"Oh you're such a bitch" Silas said with a roll of his eyes, before it clicked in his head what his sister had said. "What do you mean Alex is crying?" Silas asked standing up from the bed, and walked over to the window, with Melanie.

"I don't know; Alex has mom in a tight hug." Helena told them, and then slowly and quietly opened the bedroom window, to try and listen.

"Who's the other woman?" Silas asked confused.

"Shh, and that's Jodi, Alex's best friend." Helena told him quickly.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Back outside though, none of the women knew that the three kids were listened from the bedroom, and Piper was getting even more concerned because Alex hadn't said a word. "Please Alex, what is going on, please talk to me." Piper begged, as she pulled back from the hug, looking Alex in the eyes.

Alex shook her head "I can't, you'll leave me." Alex whispred, but not low enough that the kids didn't hear.

 _ **XXXXX**_

"MOM AND ALEX ARE DATING?" Silas and Melanie shouted at the same time.

Helena sent them both a glaring look, and if looks could kill, they both would be dead. "Shut up." Helena warned between clenched teeth before she added "And yes, mom told me this morning, she is going to tell you two, so don't say anything.

Even though Melanie and Silas were in shock, they remained quiet, and decided to leave their questions for later, as they went back to listening to the conversation.

 _ **XXXXX**_

"Alex, I am not going anywhere, what is going on?" Piper asked again.

Even though, Alex had a perfectly good patio furniture, she instead sat down in the middle of her backyard, and Piper followed her, while Alex motioned for Jodi to sit as well. Alex took Piper's hand in her own, as she looked her dead in the eyes, where she knew tears were forming in her own. "Alex please, you are scaring me." Piper begged, with tears forming in her own eyes.

"I have celiac disease, I have since I was in my teens." Alex came out and told Piper.

 _ **XXXXX**_

"Hey Alex is just like us" Silas whispered, getting a look from both his sisters.

 _ **XXXXX**_

"Okay, so do the kids, and I might as well, I am still getting tests done. I'm not going anywhere because of that Alex" Piper told Alex with a smile as she squeezed her hand.

"It's not just that Pipes" Alex told her.

"Then what Alex, I promise I am not going anywhere." Piper told her in a voice that made Alex know she was being serious.

Alex took a deep breath, as she looked at her best friend, who simply nodded her head. "Well then as you know intestinal lymphoma is a complication of Celiac Disease" Alex began and the tears that were forming in Alex's eyes, were now falling.

"No Alex, please.." Piper began but Alex squeezed her hand, and cut her off.

"Please Pipes, let me explain." Alex told her and Piper nodded her head. "I did a lot of tests, including a colonoscopy, my intestines are healing. But my doctor wanted to check my lymph nodes too, and some that she removed tested positive for cancer." Alex explained and then took a deep breath before she continued. "But she said it's the beginning stage, and I will be fine. I am not doing chemo or radiation, instead I am doing immunotherapy, which will boast my immune system so my body can fight the cancer itself, instead of harmful drugs."

Piper took in the information that Alex was telling her, and felt more tears fall from her eyes, as she wrapped Alex in a giant hug as she told her "I'm not going anywhere."

Alex smiled, as she squeezed Piper back, and felt tears falling from her own eyes as well.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, the kids were listening, with tears in their eyes as well. "I'm going down there." Melanie annouced as she walked away from the window but her sister stopped her.

"No, then they are going to know we were listening." Helena told her.

"No Mel is right, Alex needs all of us right now, who cares if we were listening or not." Silas shouted "She has done so much for us, and has been there for us, look at how happy she makes mom, she needs to know we are here for as well." Silas added before him and Mel walked out of the bedroom.

Helena nodded her head, because she knew her brother and sister were right, and then quickly followed them out of the bedroom, down the hall, and then down the stairs, and outside into the backyard. Where their mother, and Alex were wrapped in a tight hug, Jodi noticed the kids coming, and saw the tears in their eyes, and she knew that they must have been listening, but instead of breaking Alex and Piper's hug, she just smiled and watched as the three mini Piper's walked over to their mother, and Alex, before kneeling to the ground, and wrapped their mother and Alex in a tight hug.

Jodi watched the interaction with tears in her eyes, as all three kids hugged both women and then said at the same time "We are here Alex"

Piper chuckled as asked "You kids were eavesdropping weren't you?"

"Sorry mom, we couldn't help it, we saw something was up" Helena answered.

"Taking lessons from Aunt Polly aren't you?" Piper asked with a laugh, making her kids laugh as well.

"Well you might as well get over here too" Alex smiled at Jodi, who quickly joined into the family hug, which soon followed by Lambert and Milah.

 _ **XXXXX**_

After the hug ended, Alex wiped her eyes, as she looked at Piper, Helena, Melanie, Silas, Jodi, along with Lambert and Milah sitting there with her. "You guys are the best do you know that?" Alex asked with a smile, as tears started to form again.

"Well we could say the same thing about you Alex" Piper smiled, before she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

"Whoa, therapist!" Silas shouted while Alex and Piper laughed against each other's lips, forgetting that they hadn't told Melanie and Silas yet.

Alex and Piper pulled back from the kiss, and Alex saw Jodi give her a look, but Alex gave her one right back, telling her not to say anything. "Well Silas, Melanie, since I have you here." Piper told her kids, moving to sit next to Alex, taking her hand in her own. "Would either of you have a problem if I started dating Alex?" Piper asked her kids.

Melanie shook her head as she said "Alex is amazing, of course not."

Piper smiled at her daughter as she nodded her head, as she looked at her son, who still hadn't said anything. "And you Silas?" Piper asked before she added "Because if you don't want me to, I won't."

Silas shook his head, and Piper thought the worst until her son spoke up. "As long as I don't hear anything I don't want to hear, and no more massages while I am in the house." Silas warned with a smirk before he added in as serious tone, looking Alex dead in the eye. "But you better not hurt my mother, or I won't think twice."

Alex nodded her head as she looked Silas in the eyes "You won't have to worry about that."

"Good, then you have my blessing." Silas smiled still looking Alex in the eyes.

"So serious Silas, you should join the mafia." Piper smiled at her son, before she added "NO"

"Drug Cartel? Silas asked and his mother gave him if a looks could kill look. "Just kidding" He added quickly.

"You better be" Piper warned her son, who simply nodded his head. "Or therapist." She teased

"Well I might need one if I hear anything." Silas teased back.

Jodi watched the interaction between mother and son, and she knew she clearly was missing something. "What have I missed?" Jodi asked with a laugh before she asked "But a therapist, there are much better solutions."

"Jodi stay out of it." Alex warned sending her a look, and Jodi just nodded her head. "But since you are here, do I have your blessing?" Alex asked before she added "Since you know you are my best friend, and all."

Jodi smiled as she nodded her head "Of course you do Alex." Jodi told her as she leaned over and hugged her best friend and Piper.

"Good" Alex smiled before she looked over at Piper and asked "So should we discuss living situations?"

"Don't you think that's a bit early?" Piper asked but her kids cut her off.

"I don't mind moving here." Melanie told her mom "Plus I don't want to go back home, it's much nicer here."

"Yeah, and Alex has an amazing car collection!" Silas shouted "I never want to leave."

"And you already know my opinion." Helena smirked

"Of course you have to be a buzzkill" Silas groaned

Helena hit her brother as she said "Shut up, I have no problem living here."

Piper rolled her eyes at her kids, "Okay enough you two.." But before she continued, Alex cut her off.

"Then I think it's been decided Pipes" Alex smirked before she asked "Move in with me, I have plenty of room, and I would love to have you all here with me."

"I want to pain my room green" Silas shouted

Piper laughed and smiled at Alex "I guess it's settled then, are you sure?" She asked and Alex simply leaned in and kissed Piper soundly on the lips.

"Stay with me" Alex whispered against her lips, before she kissed her again, and Piper pulled her in for a more passionate kiss, as she nodded her head.

"Whoa therapist I swear to god; I am not joking." Silas joked as he stood up. "I am going back to my game." He announced and then walked back in to the house.

Piper and Alex broke apart of the kiss with a chuckle "Your brother, should be an actor too" Piper laughed, while Helena and Melanie stood up from the ground as well, as they nodded their heads.

"Yeah he should, but mom, Alex I am serious I just want you both to be happy, and welcome to the family Alex." Melanie told her mother and Alex.

"Thank you" Alex smiled

"Welcome to the family Alex" Helena smiled as she grabbed her sister's hand "Come on, you can help me." She told her before she dragged into the house, leaving the three women alone. But Jodi quickly got up, and excused herself, to go get a water from the kitchen.

 _ **XXXX**_

Once the kids and Jodi were inside, Alex looked at Piper and asked needing to make sure "Your serious Pipes, you aren't going to go anywhere? This isn't too much for you?"

Piper shook her head "What is it you said to me?" Piper asked as she playfully thought for a second, before she added "Oh yeah, that's right, I am willing to accept your baggage, if you are willing to accept mine."

Alex smiled before she kissed Piper quickly before she told her "I'm yours, you are stuck with me now."

"Likewise" Piper smiled before she kissed Alex one more time before she asked "So what were you and Helena talking about this morning?"

Alex looked Piper in the eyes before she asked "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Piper felt her heart drop a bit, and quickly thought the worst "If you tell me my daughter is pregnant, I will seriously go into that house and kill her" Piper told her in a voice, that made Alex question whether the blonde woman was serious or joking, but she really didn't want to find out.

Alex placed her hands on both of Piper's arms to keep her seated as she shook her head "There will be no killing of anyone today Pipes" Alex smirked "Well not children anyway."

"Then what is it Alex?" Piper asked wanting to know.

Alex took a deep breath before she told her "Larry called her yesterday."

* * *

 **I know Cliffhanger, I'm sorry, well not really, how else am I supposed to get you excited for the next chapter!**

 **How sweet of the kids to come out and comfort Alex like that, and accepting her into the family.**

 **Silas threatening Alex if she ever hurt Piper, he is so protective of his mother.**

 **But what was the whole look Alex gave Jodi, including the "Jodi stay out of it" remark after Jodi mentioned there are better solutions to a therapist all about?**

 **How will Piper react to Larry calling Helena? All this and more in chapter 15.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you for the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. Also I would like to say a huge welcome to all the new readers, I am glad you are loving this story!**

 **Also I am sorry about the delay with this chapter, with the snow storm we got this weekend, along with just other things I have been busy with, I didn't have time to write. So I apologize for keeping you waiting, and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

 **Also I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Oh by the way, I just wanted to give a shout out to ManveerlovesVauseman: Thank you so much for all your reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying this story!**

 **Now without any further ado, here is chapter 15!**

* * *

 _Piper felt her heart drop a bit, and quickly thought the worst "If you tell me my daughter is pregnant, I will seriously go into that house and kill her" Piper told her in a voice, that made Alex question whether the blonde woman was serious or joking, but she really didn't want to find out._

 _Alex placed her hands on both of Piper's arms to keep her seated as she shook her head "There will be no killing of anyone today Pipes" Alex smirked_

 _"Well not children anyway."_

 _"Then what is it Alex?" Piper asked wanting to know._

 _Alex took a deep breath before she told her "Larry called her yesterday."_

* * *

All Piper could do was look at Alex, as the words registered in her mind, and it took a few minutes before she asked "Larry did what?"

Alex couldn't help but smile at the blonde before she repeated what she already said. "Larry called Helena yesterday."

Piper nodded her head "Yeah I got that" Piper mumbled before she asked "Did she say what he wanted?" But before Alex could answer, Piper asked another question "Why didn't she tell me?"

Alex shook her head "I don't know Pipes, maybe she didn't want to worry you, I really don't know, I had a hard time getting it out of her too." Alex told her softly before she added "But as for what he said, he told her that he would be seeing her shortly. And Helena told him she didn't want to see him after everything that has happened, and Larry told her that she wouldn't have a choice, because he would get custody, and that you would regret what you have done."

Piper's eyes went wide with Alex told her, because just then she realized what was going to be exposed. "Alex, I can't do this." Piper quickly told her as she shook her head.

"Do what Pipes?" Alex asked confused, but a bit scared as well.

"I can't leave him; I can't leave Larry." Piper told her shaking her head.

Alex felt her whole world spinning as she asked taking Piper's hand "What do you mean you can't leave him Pipes? Look at what he did to you, to the kids."

"That's it Alex, don't you get it?" Piper shouted about to stand up, but Alex stopped her.

"Piper stop, talk to me, what is going on inside your head." Alex begged her with tears in her eyes, not wanting to lose, especially since she just got her.

"The kids" Piper shouted

"What about them Pipes?" Alex asked and then it dawned on her "This is about them not being Larry's isn't it?" Alex asked.

Piper eyes filled with tears, as she nodded her head "If you think he's angry now, how do you think he is going to react when he finds that out" Piper told her.

Alex quickly pulled Piper in for a tight hug never wanting to let her go. "Pipes, you need to listen to me, I will not let him do anything to you or the kids. I promise you that." Alex whispered in her ear.

"But Alex…" Piper began as she pulled back from the hug, but Alex cut her off.

"No, Pipes, that isn't a reason to say with someone, he is going to find out, and I am going to stand beside you and protect you and the kids the whole time. I promise you Pipes, we are going to get through this together, as a family." Alex told her in a stern but loving voice.

Piper nodded her head, because she knew she overreacted, but then she softly said "I have to tell the kids."

Alex nodded her head in agreement "Yes you do Pipes, but I think they will understand, and I don't think they are going to be as mad as you think they will be." Alex explained with a smile.

"How do I even tell them that?" Piper asked before she added "Especially after everything."

"I will be right there with you if you want me to be." Alex smiled before she added "But trust me, they will understand."

"You will do that for me?" Piper asked with a smile

"Of course Pipes." Alex told her with a smile of her own.

All Piper could do was smile, before she wrapped Alex in another tight hug as she whispered "Just not tonight, or tomorrow."

"Whenever your ready" Alex chuckled as she hugged her back tightly.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The rest of the afternoon was spent just hanging out, Helena decided to teach Milah how to swim, since she followed Lambert into the pool, and then kind of freaked out when she hit the water. But Alex acted quickly, jumping in to help her. "Thanks Al" Helena smiled as she ran outside.

"No problem." Alex smiled as she got out of the pool. "But you might want to teach her how to swim." Alex winked.

"I will" Helena told her, as she put the leash on Milah, and handed it to Piper, before she went in to change.

 _ **XXXXX**_

While Helena was having fun with Milah in the pool, Silas came outside to join his mother, Alex, and Jodi who were sitting in the backyard, watching his sister, Milah, and Lambert in the pool. "Hey Alex?" Silas asked as he walked outside.

"Yeah?" Alex asked as she reached over for her cigarettes, and took one out, before lighting it making Silas's jaw drop.

"You smoke?" He asked in shock, and Piper sent him a look.

"NO, what did I tell you the last time I caught you?" Piper warned her son.

Silas held up his hands in the air as he said "I was just asking; I didn't know she smoked."

Quickly Alex put her newly lit cigarette out in the ashtray, as she exhaled the smoke. "Sorry, I won't smoke around them." Alex told Piper, before she turned her head to look at Silas "So what's up?"

"Do you have any tape?" Silas asked while both Piper and Jodi turned to look at the teenager with confused looks.

"Yes, but can I ask why?" Alex asked with a laugh, as she looked at her girlfriend, and best friend's facial expressions.

"My controller battery cover cracked, I wanted to tape it." Silas told her and Piper cut her him off.

"Did you throw it again?" Piper asked with a look.

"No, I dropped it." Silas told her with a shake of his head.

"Mmmhmm" Piper smirked.

Alex couldn't help but laugh, because she knew how people could be online. "Come on, I'll show you where the tape is." Alex told him as she walked into the house, with Silas following him. "So did you really drop it, or did you throw it?" Alex asked when they were in Alex's home office.

Silas shook his head "No, I threw it. People are so annoying online." Silas told her and Alex couldn't help but laugh, as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I know; I spend way too much time playing ' _Halo'_ online." Alex told him as she handed him the tape.

Silas's eyes went wide as he asked "You play video games?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh as she nodded her head "Shh, don't tell anyone." She joked.

Silas chuckled "Thanks for the tape."

Alex nodded her head before she warned "Just no holes in my walls please"

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Silas headed back upstairs, Alex headed back outside, where she her best friend and girlfriend were laughing "Are you two talking about me again?" Alex asked as she walked outside, and picked up the cigarette she put out, and relit it again.

"Of course not darling" Piper smirked

"Right" Alex smirked as she took drag off her cigarette.

"You know you really shouldn't be doing that Alex." Jodi warned.

"Yeah I know; I will quit" Alex told her as exhaled.

"That's what you have been saying." Jodi told her.

Alex rolled her eyes as she snapped "I know, I will quit just give me time, jeez."

Jodi nodded her head, as she just dropped the subject, but Piper was about to bring up something entirely different, and Alex really didn't want to talk about it. "So Jodi, earlier you said something about there are much better solutions to a therapist, what did you mean?" Piper asked.

"Oh fuck" Alex mumbled under her breath, but Piper didn't hear her.

Jodi looked at Piper for a few seconds, not sure how to answer her "I umm, I just think they are better ways, than a psychiatrist."

Piper nodded her head, while Alex just watched the interaction between them both. "I totally agree though, it's just a joke we have between us." Piper told her with a smile.

Alex's head snapped as turned to look at Piper, after she heard what she said, and couldn't help but ask "What?"

Piper startled by Alex's exclamation, looked at her girlfriend "Yeah, it's a joke. You were there remember?" Piper teased.

"Yeah I know I was there, I meant you agree with Jodi?" Alex asked, before taking a drag off her cigarette.

Piper nodded her head before she explained herself "Yes, I think they are just looking to make money, they don't really care. They just see customers, and then say you need to take this pill, and this pill. When all these medications that are supposed to help you really do more harm than good. They just mask the issue, instead of getting to the root of the problem. And don't even get me started on misdiagnoses." Alex and Jodi both could only stare at Piper, shocked by what she said, but before they could say anything, Piper spoke again. "Now don't get me wrong, not all of them are like that, but a lot of them are."

Jodi nodded her head, as she looked at her best friend and then back at Piper "She's right, 100% right." Jodi told her with a smile, before she added "I am sorry if I overstepped earlier."

Pipe shook her head "No problem, you were fine." Piper told her, while Alex still was starring at her "Alex are you okay?" Piper asked.

Alex quickly nodded her head "Yeah I'm fine" Alex told her but quickly asked "But what if Silas really did want to talk to someone, what would you do?"

"Then I would let him, I would just make sure it was a proper one who just didn't see him as a customer, and not someone who would just push drugs on him." Piper told her.

Jodi smiled at Piper's response as she looked over at Alex and said "Well I think you found your other half."

Alex smiled and nodded her head, but Piper was confused and felt like she missed something. "Did I miss something?" Piper asked.

Alex shook her head "No, I just feel the same way as you." Alex told her with a smile, and Piper couldn't help but smile back.

 _ **XXXXX**_

A short while later, Milah and Lambert were done playing in the pool, and were now running around the yard, while Helena was floating on a raft. "She sure fits the Beverly Hills lifestyle" Piper teased as she stood up and walked over to the edge of the pool. "Hey Diva?" Piper shouted at her daughter with a smile.

"Oh good, can you fetch me an iced tea, thanks darling." Helena teased her mother right back, with a British accent. Piper could only laugh at her daughter but before she could answer her daughter, Helena spoke again. "Can you get Silas and Mel out here, it's kind of boring in here since I got ditched."

"Well Silas is playing his game, but I can try." Piper told her with a smile.

"And Mel?" Helena asked and then it dawned on Piper, she didn't have a clue what her other daughter was doing.

"I don't know, let me go and find her." Piper told her quickly and then just as quickly disappeared into the house.

"MEL?" Piper shouted as she stepped inside the house, but didn't get an answer. Piper quickly searched the whole house, and didn't find her. "Silas have you seen Mel?" Piper asked her son, worried.

"No" Silas told her without his eyes even leaving the screen.

Piper rolled her eyes, and then quickly ran down the stairs, and back outside. "Alex, I can't find Mel" Piper panicked, making Helena quickly slid off her raft, and swam to the steps of the pool.

Alex quickly stood up, and walked over to Piper, while she took her hands. "Relax Pipes, she is downstairs in the theater room." Alex told her with a smile.

"But she didn't answer me." Piper told her and then it hit her "The what room?" Piper asked.

Alex smiled, while Helena came walking over to them. "She's in the theater room. I'm not surprised she didn't hear you." Alex told her with a smile.

"What the hell is she doing down there?" Piper asked, trying to get her heart to go back where it belonged.

"Come on, I'll show you." Alex smiled as she walked inside with Piper, leading her downstairs.

"Hey mom, hey Al" Melanie smiled as she paused the screen, and looked over at her mom, and Alex when she heard them come downstairs.

"What are you doing down here?" Piper asked as she looked up at the screen.

"Watching _'The X-Files'_ " Melanie told her mother with a smile before she asked "Is everything okay?"

Piper nodded her head "Yeah, I just didn't know where you were." Piper told her with a smile.

"I'm sorry" Melanie smiled back.

"It's okay" Piper told her daughter before she asked "What season are you on?"

"End of fourth" Melanie told her.

Piper nodded her head "Okay, well come upstairs, when this episode is over." Piper told her.

"Okay" Melanie told her and then hit play.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The rest of the day went by fast, Jodi left before dinner, and after they all got done eating, they decided to have a mini marathon of 'The X-Files', ad before they knew it was almost midnight. So Silas went back to his game, while Melanie went to sleep, and Helena went upstairs to read. "Whatcha doin?" Piper asked when she walked out of the bathroom, and into the master bedroom in just a t-shirt, where she saw Alex was sitting on the bed, putting together a packet.

"Finishing Helena's birthday gift" Alex told her as Piper climbed into bed, and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah? Mind sharing?" Piper asked as she kissed Alex's neck.

Alex smiled as she felt Piper's lips on her neck "It's her script." Alex told her.

"Oh you just have to be the cool mom don't you?" Piper teased as she kissed up to Alex's ear, before she nibbled on it.

"Pipes" Alex warned with a smile, as she leaned away from her, to put the script on the nightstand.

"What?" Piper asked all innocent.

Alex rolled her eyes as she turned to look back at the blonde as she said "You know what."

"I don't believe I do" Piper smirked as she leaned in to kiss Alex's neck again "You have to tell me."

Alex just smiled, and before she knew it, Piper was straddling her lap, and then kissing her passionately. Alex moaned into the kiss, taken by surprise, as she kissed the blonde back just as much passion, if not more. Alex traced Piper's lips with the tip of tongue, begging for entrance, which she was quickly granted, as she rolled them both over, so Piper was now on her back. "You know the kids are home." Alex smirked against Piper's lips, before she kissed her again, before she started to kiss down Piper's jaw, and then down to neck.

"Yeah" Piper gasped out as she lost her train of thought, as Alex bit down a bit roughly on Piper's skin.

Alex laughed against Piper's skin, as she moved her hand up, and placed it over Piper's mouth, as she whispered "Shh" against her skin. While she was kissing her neck, with the occasionally bites to the skin, she lifted Piper's t-shirt, up her body. Piper quickly pushed Alex back, as she grabbed the hem of her shirt, and lifted the rest of her shirt off, while Alex couldn't help but stare, as she saw the blonde woman lay in her bed, with only a black lace thong on.

"See something you like?" Piper asked as she bit her lip, in a way that drove Alex crazy.

"Yes I do" Alex growled as she pounced on top of Piper again, and kissed her passionately.

Piper moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Alex's waist, and she grinded herself against the dark haired woman, making her moan.

As Alex moaned into the kiss, she quickly broke it, kissing her way down the blonde's neck, as she moved her hand up to Piper's breast, and gently squeezed it, making Piper moan. Before she kissed any further down the blonde's body, she looked up at Piper to make sure she wanted this, and she was quickly encouraged when she saw Piper's head thrown back in pleasure.

Quickly she started kissing down Piper's neck again, and then got to her breast that wasn't occupied by her hand. She placed a quick kiss on top of Piper's breast, before she bit gently on Piper's nipple, making the blonde moan loudly, "Oh Alex".

Alex smirked against her her, but before she could go any further, they heard Silas shout "THERAPIST". Even though the house was huge, Piper did moan loudly after all.

Alex quickly pulled back from the blonde, while Piper sat up, mumbling "Shit" as she pulled her shirt back on. Alex couldn't help but laugh, making Piper hit her. "It's not funny Alex" Piper warned but then starting laughing herself.

"It kind of is Pipes" Alex told her still laughing before she asked "How the hell did you have sex with Larry, without the kids knowing?" Then it hit her what she asked and quickly shook her head as she added "I can't believe I just asked that, but seriously Pipes, you aren't quiet."

Piper laughed as she pushed Alex back on the bed and straddled her waist, before she kissed her passionately and then whispered in her ear. "He never made me feel the way you do." Alex closed her eyes, as she took in a deep breath of air, while Piper moved to look Alex in the eyes, before she added "So I didn't have to worry about being loud, because I could never be loud with him, because he never made me feel good."

Alex nodded her head before she starting laughing again as she said "Well we won't be having sex when the kids are home."

Piper smirked as she teased "We have to do something with this ego of yours."

 _ **XXXX**_

Morning came quickly for them, and Piper knew that Helena would be getting up early, because she always did on her birthday, because she knew that Piper would make her favorite, banana and chocolate chip pancakes. But when Piper rolled over to wake Alex, she noticed that she wasn't there. Piper quickly got out of bed and made her way downstairs, where she saw that Alex was in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Piper asked as she walked in.

Alex walked over to Piper and kissed her good morning "Just making sure Helena's gift is all set." Alex told her before she kissed her again, and then they heard footsteps, and quickly broke apart.

Helena quickly came in the kitchen, with Miah behind her, and she quickly let her outside, and then walked over to her mother, who wrapped her in a hug. "Happy birthday darling"

"Thanks mom" Helena smiled as she hugged her mom back and then asked as she pulled back from the hug. "Pancakes right?"

Piper smiled "Of course"

As Piper got everything ready to make pancakes, Alex walked over to Helena. "Happy birthday" Alex told her with a smile as she handed her a wrapped box, with the script inside.

"Thanks Alex, you didn't have to give me anything" Helena told her, as Melanie and Silas walked into the kitchen, Silas of course not wanting to be up, but it was his sister's birthday after all.

"Well I wanted to give you something, so open it" Alex told her with a smile.

Helena sat down in the chair, as she unwrapped the box, and before she could open the box, Piper stopped what she was doing, and watched her daughter. "Okay you all are watching me, is something going to jump out or something?" Helena asked with a laugh.

"No" Alex chuckled.

"Right" Helena smirked as she opened the box, and saw a packet with a sticky note with "Happy birthday Helena" in Alex's hand writing. As she lifted the packet out of the box, her jaw dropped once she realized what it was, and she looked over at Alex.

"Happy birthday" Alex smiled "Now don't feel obli…" Alex started but Helena cut her off.

Helena quickly jumped out of the chair, and wrapped Alex in a tight hug "Yes, I would love to" Helena told her with a giant smile as she hugged her tightly. "Thank you Alex" Helena added while Piper couldn't help but smile as she watched her girlfriend and daughter.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 15!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope I didn't offend anyone with the whole psychiatrist comments, and if I did, I didn't mean to, and I apologize.**

 **And as we also found out in this chapter, things won't be getting hot and heavy with Alex and Piper when the kids are home.**

 **Also I just had to throw in the 'X Files' because I am super excited that it's back!**

 **So until next time, and don't forget to review, I love hearing from all of you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading!**

 **We will meet a new person in this chapter, but I can assure you, that you will be happy with the new character!**

 **So I won't keep you from reading, so without any further ado here is chapter 16!**

* * *

 _Helena quickly jumped out of the chair, and wrapped Alex in a tight hug "Yes, I would love to" Helena told her with a giant smile as she hugged her tightly. "Thank you Alex" Helena added while Piper couldn't help but smile as she watched her girlfriend and daughter._

* * *

The kids sat around the kitchen island, while Piper made pancakes, and Alex made the coffee. "So Helena, did you hear mom last night?" Silas asked his sister, making their mother's face blush.

Helena shook her head "No, but I heard you yell, I think the whole state of California did." Helena smirked at her brother before she asked "Don't you have a headset anyway?"

Silas nodded his head as he explained "Yes but I was in the process of switching games."

Helena rolled her eyes "Right"

Alex smirked as she saw from the corner of her eye, Piper's face getting more red by the second, as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind as she whispered "See I told you that you aren't quiet."

"Shut up" Piper growled between clenched teeth, making Alex chuckle as she stepped back going back to the pot of coffee. "Anyway, Silas, don't you ever sleep?" Piper asked her son after a few seconds.

"Yes" Silas simply told her.

Piper put another pancake on the stack next to the stove as she turned around to face her son "You do?" Piper asked but before he could answer she spoke again. "Because you are always awake."

"I know" Silas told her before he added "I just stay up really late, you know games."

Piper shook her head "No, there will be no more staying up late, especially when you have school. I have told you this a thousand times." Piper told her son, before she turned back to pour more batter on to the griddle.

"But mom, I'm not in school at the moment" Silas argued.

"For now" Piper retorted quickly "But you will be, and I am tired of you spending your days on that Xbox of yours. So you have two choices, either you cut back on it, or I take it away completely." Piper warned her son, and she could feel him roll his eyes from behind her. "And no rolling your eyes."

Silas shook his head, but decided not to argue with her, because it was his sister's birthday, and he also knew that it would be pointless because he simply wouldn't win against his mother. So he settled with a "Fine".

As Alex poured herself a cup of coffee, she couldn't help but wonder, especially after hearing the conversation between mother and son. "Silas, do you suffer with insomnia?" Alex asked as she walked over to the counter and placed her cup of coffee down.

"Kind of, I don't know, why?" Silas asked her.

"Because I did too, and occasionally still do, but if you want to try vitamin B1, I promise you, it will change your life." Alex told him.

"Yeah?" Silas asked, as he watched Alex take out her vitamins.

Alex nodded her head as she asked "Piper is okay with you?"

"Of course Al" Piper told her with a nod of her head, as she flipped another pancake.

"Here" Alex told him as she handed him the bottle before she looked back over to Piper "And don't forget to take yours." Alex told her with a smile, making Piper smile back.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once Piper was done making the pancakes, they all gathered around the kitchen island, and ate their breakfast. And just then did Helena's phone vibrate on the table. "It's auntie Polly" Helena said with a smile, as she picked up the phone, noticing that everyone was looking at her.

"Hi Auntie Polly" Helena said with a smile, once she answered the phone.

"Happy birthday Helena" Polly, Pete, and Finn yelled through the phone.

"Thank you" Helena told them with a smile.

"How is California?" Polly asked

"It's really good, its beautiful." Helena told her.

"I bet" Polly smiled before she asked "Is your mom nearby?"

"Yeah she's right here, do you want to talk to her?" Helena asked.

"Yes please, enjoy your day okay" Polly told her with a smile.

"I will, thanks. Here she is." Helena told her before she handed the phone to her mother.

Piper took the phone from her daughter, "Hey Pol" Piper greeted her, as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Pipes, listen I don't know how to say this, but Larry is looking for you." Polly told her best friend, as Piper walked upstairs.

"What do you mean he's looking for me?" Piper asked.

"It means he showed up here last night looking for the kids, and obviously they aren't here. So now he is looking for you Piper." Polly explained before she added "He's angry Piper, like really angry."

Piper took in a deep breath before she asked "You didn't tell him where we are, did you?"

"Are you crazy?" Polly asked before she added "Of course not Pipes."

Piper nodded her head, but remained silent for a few moments, and just as Polly was about to ask if she was still there, Piper said "I'm coming home."

"What?" Polly asked in shock "Why?"

"I have to handle him Polly, and I can't do that here." Piper explained.

"Piper are you fucking insane?" Polly shouted but Piper interrupted her.

"No Polly, but I have to handle him eventually, I can't just run from him. I am done being afraid of him, it's time to stand my ground, I am coming home to deal with this for once and for all." Piper told her and then hung up the phone.

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Piper came walking down the stairs, the doorbell rang, making Piper jump, nearly dropping her daughter's phone. "Jesus" Piper mumbled to herself, as Alex came walking down the hallway.

"You okay Pipes?" Alex asked and Piper simply nodded her head, but Alex didn't believe her.

"Your doorbell rang" Piper told her stupidly, making the dark haired woman chuckle.

"I know" Alex told her as she walked to the door, and Piper walked back to the kitchen. Before Alex opened the door, she looked out the side window, and couldn't help but smile, as she unlocked and opened the door. "Hi Ma" Alex greeted the woman, who looked just like Alex, except older.

"Hey Al" Diane Vause greeted her daughter as she gave her a hug, and then walked inside. "You aren't dressed; did you forget?" Diane asked her daughter.

Just then, did Alex remember that she had plans with her mother today. "Oh shit, ma I forgot, it's been busy." Alex told her mom, as she shut the door.

"It's okay" Diane told her daughter, and then she heard the laughing in the kitchen. "You have company?" Diane asked her daughter, who simply nodded her head, and then led her mother to the kitchen.

As Alex and her mother walked into her kitchen, the laughing stopped as they all froze when they saw the almost identical women walk in. "Well Alex you have a full house." Diane smiled as she looked at Alex, and then asked "Well are you going to introduce me?"

Alex smiled, it was always like her mom, to never judge her, but always accept her. "Ma, this is Piper Chapman, my girlfriend." Alex told her mother.

Diane Vause, looked over the blonde woman who was standing there in a t-shirt, and a pair of pajama pants, who looked kind of shy, and scared at the same time. But all Diane could see was how happy her daughter looked, and she couldn't help but smile as she walked over to the blonde, and wrapped her a in a hug. "Nice to meet you Piper, I'm Diane Vause, Alex's mother." Diane told her as she pulled back from the hug with a smile.

Piper nodded her head "Nice to meet you Mrs. Vause." Piper told her, but Diane couldn't help but chuckle.

"Please call me Diane, Mrs. Makes me feel old." Diane told her with a smile, before she looked back to her daughter "So Alex, who are these lovely kids, did you finally give me grandchildren?" Diane asked with a smile.

Alex smiled as she shook her head "Ma, this Helena, Melanie, and Silas, they are Piper's children." Alex introduced them, "Guys, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you all" Diane told them with a smile, and couldn't help but smile even wider, when she saw how happy her daughter was.

"Ma, I am so sorry I forgot about our plans today." Alex told her but Diane shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Alex, honestly." Diane told her daughter and then simply gave her hug.

As Alex hugged her mom back, Piper looked over at them. "Alex, please go out with your mom, don't worry about us." Piper told her.

Alex pulled back from the hug as she shook her head before she asked "Actually ma, do you mind if we just hang out here?"

Diane shook her head "Of course not Al, I am with you, so I'm happy." Diane told her with a smile as she took a seat, and Piper handed her the plate of pancakes, before she excused herself, and headed upstairs.

 _ **XXXXX**_

A few minutes later, after Piper left the room, Diane and the kids, were getting along, like they had known each other for years, and Alex couldn't help but smile. "Ma, I will be right back" Alex told her with a smile as she got up from her chair, and then disappeared to find Piper. Alex quickly found her, upstairs in the master bedroom. "Pipes?" Alex asked as she walked inside, and shut the door behind her.

"Pipes" Alex tried again, since Piper didn't answer her the first time, as she walked up behind Piper, who was standing by the sliding glass door, just looking out into the backyard. "Hey what's going on?" Alex asked as she slipped her arms around Piper's waist from behind, pulling her against her body, as she placed a kiss on Piper's neck.

"Larry showed up at Polly's last night." Piper told her softly, as she turned in Alex's arms, and wrapped her own around her neck.

"Yeah?" Alex asked

"He wanted to know where the kids were, and me." Piper told her before she added "Alex I am going home."

Alex looked Piper in the eyes, not sure what to say, and after a few seconds she finally asked, what she was dreading to know the answer of. "Are you going back to him?"

Piper slowly shook her head as she whispered "Never"

Alex couldn't help but smile, as she leaned down and kissed Piper quickly on the lips before she whispered against them "I am coming with you." Before she kissed her again.

"No Alex.." Piper began as she pulled back from the kiss but Alex cut her off.

"Nope, no discussion, I am coming with you." Alex told her in a stern voice that Piper it wasn't up for debate.

"But what about your treatment?" Piper asked with concern.

"That can wait…" Alex began but Piper cut her off.

"No it can't Alex" Piper shouted a bit louder than she wanted to.

"Piper yes it can" Alex told her before she added "I haven't even told my mother yet."

Just then did Alex's bedroom door open, as they both heard the question "Tell me what?" Diane asked her daughter as she stepped into the room.

"Fuck me" Alex mumbled under her breath as she turned to face her mother, who was now standing very close to her. "Nothing" Alex lied, but Diane didn't buy it for a second.

Diane Vause couldn't help but laugh, before she said "You know Alex, sometimes I think you forget you are just like me, and you can't get anything past me. Now what is going on?" Diane asked her a stern voice, one Alex knew all too well when she was a teenager, and always getting into trouble.

Piper watched the stare down between the two women, as she excused herself "I will be downstairs" Piper told her as she stepped away from them.

"Wait Piper" Alex stopped her, but Piper turned to look at Alex and shook her head.

"She's your mom Al, she will understand." Piper smiled because she knew that this was something Alex needed to do by herself, and Alex just nodded her head, as if she could read Piper's mind.

"Understand what?" Diane asked her daughter, once Piper shut the door to the bedroom, taking her daughter's hand pulling her toward the bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Alex sat down next to her mom, taking her other hand in hers as well, before she looked her in the eyes. "Well mom, I went to the doctor." Alex began but Diane shook her head stopping her.

"No Alex, no fucking around, no beating around the bush, you know me, I don't sugar coat shit, and neither do you, so come out and say it." Diane told her before she added "Because you and I both know I can handle it."

Alex smirked at her mom, because she knew she was right. "Fine ma" Alex told her as she took a paused and then came right out and said it. "I have cancer."

The minute the words left Alex's mouth, Diane gasped, never expecting those to be the words to come out of her daughter's mouth. "You have cancer?" Diane asked, making sure she heard her daughter's mouth.

Alex nodded her head "Complication of Celiac Disease, It's in my lymph nodes, but it's the beginning stages." Alex explained before she added "And I am not doing Chemo or radiation."

Diane nodded her head in agreement "Good, I wouldn't want you to do that either. But, what are you going to do then?" Diane asked as she squeezed her daughter's hands.

"Immunotherapy, it's to boost my immune system, it will attack the cancer cells, and then all the cells with the same antigens, without harming my healthy cells." Alex told her.

Diane was quiet for a few minutes as she looked at her daughter, squeezing her hands, making sense of everything that she was just told. "Do you remember what I told you back you in the third grade?" Diane asked her daughter.

"To not listen to those smarty pants assholes, they are going to have boring ass lives, and they are going to wish that they were me. That I am cool." Alex told her with a chuckle before she added "You know you were right; they do have boring ass lives."

Diane smiled at her daughter "Of course they do, they lived off mommy and daddy's money, instead of making a life of their own." Diane told her daughter with a laugh before she added "But no that wasn't what I was talking about. Remember Jessica Wedge?"

"Fuck Jessica Wedge" Alex said in the best imitation voice she could do of her mother, making them both laugh.

"Damn straight, fuck Jessica Wedge, and fuck cancer." Diane told her daughter before she added "You are going to kick cancer's ass, and it's going to regret fucking with you."

Alex smiled at her mom, "I love you ma" Alex told her before she wrapped her a hug.

"I love you too baby girl" Diane told her daughter as she hugged her back tightly. "Do you want to tell Dad, or do you want me to?" Diane asked as she hugged her daughter.

"I will" Alex told her as she pulled back from the hug.

Diane nodded her head "Now, that sweet blonde of yours downstairs, I like her." Diane told her.

Alex chuckled as she said "You have only known her for a hot second."

"And that's all I need, to know if I like someone or not." Diane told her with a smile before she added "You should know that about me by now"

"Yeah I should" Alex smiled. "And the kids?" Alex asked.

"You mean my grand kids right?" Diane asked and Alex just laughed. "I like them too, Silas, he reminds me of you."

"Yeah I thought so too" Alex smiled before she added "Come on, let's go back downstairs.

 _ **XXXX**_

When Alex and Diane arrived back downstairs, they walked back into the kitchen, where Piper was cleaning up, and only Silas was in the kitchen. "Where did the girls go?" Alex asked.

"Helena is outside, and Mel went to take a shower" Piper told her as she turned off the water, and then dried her hands on the towel.

Diane could sense the tension between her daughter and the blonde, and she knew that they had some kind of conversation to finish before she interrupted them, so she looked over at Silas and said "Come on Silas, come outside with me." Silas nodded as he got up from his chair, and then walked outside with Diane, to find his sister.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once they were alone in the kitchen, Alex pulled Piper into the pantry, pulling Piper flushed against her, and then kissed her passionately. "What was that for?" Piper asked once the kiss was over.

"No reason" Alex winked before she told her "I'm serious though, I am coming with you."

"Alex…" Piper began but Alex simply placed her fingers to Piper's lips, to quiet her.

"They can wait a couple days; it won't harm anything. And I will see if my doctor can recommend anyone in the city. So I can maybe start a treatment there. If not, then I will do it when we get back. But either way Pipes, I am going with you. And there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." Alex explained to her and then removed her fingers from Piper's lips.

"But I don't want the kids coming, I don't know what Larry is planning." Piper told her softly.

"Well my mom seems to love them already, she already called them her grandkids." Alex told her with a laugh.

Piper smiled at the thought, she loved how Alex's mom just accepted everything in her daughter's life, no questions asked. Though she was a bit jealous, because she wished her own mother was like that. "Alex, I can't ask her that."

"Then I can get Jodi, to come over and stay. I know she will have no problem, and they seemed to get along just fine." Alex told her with a smile.

Piper knew there was no way she could win this, Alex was going to come with her to New York whether she wanted her to or not. "Fine, you win." Piper told her with a smile.

Alex grinned happily as she shrugged her shoulders, "See now was that so hard?" Alex asked playfully "Now I will go and set up the plane, for late tonight, or would you rather leave in the morning?"

"In the morning, easier to get over jetlag." Piper told her and Alex nodded her head in agreement, as she once again wrapped her arms around Piper's waist.

Alex kissed her quickly, "And you can call this selfish if you want" Alex told her before she moved her lips closer to Piper's ear and whispered in a seductive tone, that sent shivers down Piper's spine "But I can finally get you all to myself."

* * *

 **Well there it is Chapter 16!**

 **And as they say, Shit is about to hit the fan!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of Diane, and the little comment at the end made by Alex, about getting finally getting Piper alone.**

 **Remember reviews are great, I love hearing from all of you. Also I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favs, follows, and of course reading. And to the new readers to this story, I welcome you!**

 **So I sort of lied with this chapter, they aren't in New York for the whole chapter, just the ending. I had some other things I would have liked them to discuss in LA. Also I would like to apologize for the little bit of the delay with this chapter, I spent the weekend in New York City, and Last night I just couldn't focus at all to finish this chapter. So my apologies.**

 **And Also just a quick shout out to R117: I am so glad you are enjoying this chapter, and thanks so much for your review, it really bought a smile to my face. It is really easy to write about Alex's illness, not only because I have it (Not the cancer) but it also makes it so much more easy to write, because it brings awareness. A lot of people believe that being gluten free is a choice, or a lifestyle, just a fancy diet trend going on for the moment. And yes, that may be the case for some, but it isn't for people who truly cannot eat it. It's no a fab, there is nothing fancy about it, its really annoying, especially when you see people eat something as simple as a piece of cake in front of you, knowing you can't have it or you will pay for it afterwards. But what makes it worse, is when people say something like "Oh come on you can have a a little bit, it won't kill you." Actually it can, and it does. Not at first, but over time it does. Also just a little tidbit, a simple crumb from a piece of bread or cross contamination can cause an attack, and those attacks can last from days to weeks. So for me, it's easy, because it bringing awareness about something that isn't fully understood. So thank you for your review, and I am glad you are learning.**

 **And now I am ranting, I apologize, I am grateful for all of you, and I hope you enjoy chapter 17!**

 **Once Again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 _Alex kissed her quickly, "And you can call this selfish if you want" Alex told her before she moved her lips closer to Piper's ear and whispered in a seductive tone, that sent shivers down Piper's spine "But I can finally get you all to myself."_

* * *

The rest of the day was spent celebrating Helena's birthday, and Diane couldn't believe that Piper was old enough to have three teenage daughters, but she herself had been young when she had Alex. Diane Vause had taken such a liking to all three kids, so after dinner she offered to take them all for ice cream. "Mom, is it okay if I pass?" Alex asked.

"Me too, I have to pack" Piper included then added "And you don't have to take them for ice cream, it's quite…" Piper began but Diane cut her off.

"Then you two don't have to come, so who wants ice cream?" Diane asked as she looked at the three teenagers, who quickly nodded their heads with a smile. "Then let's go" Diane smiled before she said goodbye to her daughter, and Piper, then went out to the car with Helena, Melanie, and Silas.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once the house was quiet, Alex started laughing "What's so funny?" Piper asked with an amused smile.

"I hope you know that they are going to be completely spoiled from here on out" Alex told her with a chuckle before she added "My mom always wanted grandkids."

"I can see that, she is great with them, and they seem to really like her." Piper told her with a smile as she stood up from her chair, and walked over to where Alex was leaning against the counter. "Plus the house is quiet for once." Piper added as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, and just then did Milah bark making both women laugh.

"Well almost quiet" Alex smiled as as she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and then pulled her close, before she leaned down and kissed her passionately. Piper pulled Alex in to deepen the kiss, before she quickly ended it. "Tease!" Alex smirked as Piper pulled away, and started walking backwards, still looking at Alex.

"Your mom, and the kids, remember?" Piper asked with a playful smile.

Alex stepped forward Piper as she smiled as she teased "Who aren't here, remember?"

Piper smiled at the slightly taller woman, as she continued to walk backwards, never taking her eyes off the woman. "But they will be coming back"

"But not for a while, plenty of time" Alex chuckled lightly still approaching the blonde.

Piper stopped dead in her tracks, and Alex wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "You can wait; I don't want your mom walking in on anything." Piper told her with a smile "Plus we have to pack" Piper added before she quickly kissed her, and then got out of Alex's grasp, before she headed upstairs.

"You are such a tease; do you know that Piper Chapman?" Alex announced as she walked into her bedroom, to see Piper's suitcase already on the bed, with clothes in it. "Damn you waste no time." Alex added with a laugh.

"I know" Piper smirked as she folded a shirt, before placing it in her suitcase.

"To which part?" Alex asked as she lifted her own suit case.

"To both" Piper smiled and Alex just rolled her eyes.

 _ **XXXXX**_

A half hour later, both women had finished packing what they could tonight, and wouldn't need in the morning, when Alex heard her front door open. "We're back!" Diane shouted as she walked inside her daughter's home.

"Told you they would be back" Piper smirked.

"Shut up" Alex laughed

"That's my line!" Piper shouted after her, as Alex walked out of the room, with Piper quickly following her.

"Well there you two are" Diane smiled as her daughter and her girlfriend walked into the living room.

"We were packing" Alex informed her mother and as she was about to ask a question, Helena interrupted her.

"That's what she said" Helena smirked, making her brother make a face.

"Gross" Silas shouted as he walked outside, making Alex, Helena and Melanie laugh.

"Must you tease your brother?" Piper asked her oldest daughter.

"Yes" Helena quickly answered before she followed her brother outside, quickly followed by Melanie.

 _ **XXXX**_

Once the teenagers were outside, Piper turned to Diane and said with a smile "Thank you for taking them, you didn't have to."

Diane shook her head with a smile "I didn't mind one bit, I enjoyed the time with them."

Both Piper and Alex smiled at Diane's comment, and just then did the front door open again. "Hey, anyone home?" Jodi shouted as she walked into the house, closing the door behind her.

"In the living room Jodes" Alex shouted, making her mother smile.

"Is that Jodi?" Diane asked as she walked past her daughter, and met the brunette in the hallway. "Well hasn't it been ages since I have seen you" Diane announced with a smile, as she hugged her daughter's best friend.

"Hey mom" Jodi announced happily as she hugged the older woman back.

Piper heard the comment, and she quickly raised an eye brow as she looked at Alex and asked "Mom?"

Alex smiled "It's what all my friends call my mom. And plus ma you just saw her last week."

Piper nodded her head, and simply understood, since Polly did the same thing with her mom. As Diane joked with her daughter "Yes and that is ages ago, compared to how much I normally see her."

"What are you doing here so early?" Alex asked once the hug was over "I thought I said tomorrow morning we were leaving"

"Yeah you did, but I thought I would come by earlier, that way you guys can just leave and not have to worry about the kids." Jodi told her with a smile before she hugged her best friend quickly and then Piper.

"Well thanks Jodes" Alex smiled at her best friend.

"I am going to get going" Diane announced

"Now, but I just got here" Jodi smiled

"I will see you soon" Diane told her before she hugged her once more, and then walked out back to find the kids.

All three women watched as Helena, Melanie, and Silas hugged Diane goodbye, before Diane came back into the house. "You two have a safe trip, and Al, you better let me know when you land." Diane told her daughter, before she hugged Piper, and then her goodbye.

"I will ma, I love you" Alex told her mother as she hugged her goodbye, and then walked her to the door.

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Alex walked her mother to the door, Piper and Jodi walked outside, and sat down in the chairs. "How is Alex? And did she tell her mother?" Jodi asked.

"She is doing okay; she hasn't said much about it. But she has been in good spirits. And yes she did." Piper told her.

"Good" Jodi quickly said before Alex came to join them.

As Alex walked out onto her patio, as she lit up a cigarette. "Oh this is amazing" Alex sighed as she exhaled.

"What did your mother say about you still smoking?" Jodi asked turning to look at her best friend.

"Nothing" Alex quickly said before she took another drag.

"Mmhmm, it's not like Diane to not say anything." Jodi told her before she asked again "So what did she say?"

"Nothing" Alex quickly told her and then added "Because I didn't smoke around her. "

Jodi looked at her best friend with a look Alex knew all too well as she sternly and simply said "Alex"

"I know, I Know I have to quit, but lets face it, people who never smoke a day in their life, get lung cancer too." Alex told her before took another drag off her cigarette.

"No you say that Alex, to justify it" Jodi quickly told her.

Alex rolled her eyes, as she exhaled the smoke, and leaned over to put her cigarette out in the ashtray. "Happy?" Alex asked her annoyed before she added "But you aren't one to talk, you smoke on occasion too."

Jodi just gave her a look, because as she was about to say something, the kids came walking over. "Hey Jodi" Helena greeted her with a smile before she looked at her mother and asked "Hey mom, what are our plans for tomorrow?"

Jodi looked at Alex, and then to Piper, before looking at the kids, then back to Piper and said "Well I take it you haven't told them yet."

"Tell us what?" Silas asked as he sat down in a chair.

Once all the kids were seated, Piper looked at her children as she announced "You three will be staying with Jodi, Alex and I are leaving for New York in the morning."

"What why?" Helena asked before it dawned on her "This is about dad isn't it?"

Piper nodded her head "Now there isn't anything to worry about, I just want to get this over with." Piper told her kids, but they weren't having it.

"You can't go back there mom.." Silas began but Piper cut him off.

Piper held up her hands, a signal to her kids to be quiet. "Enough, I don't want to hear it, I am going with Alex, you kids have nothing to worry about. I have to settle this with your father, I can't run from it, or things will only get worse. So you will be staying here with Jodi, and you all better behave, and Alex and I are going to New York." Piper told her kids sternly, a voice that all three of them knew, not well, but enough to know not to push the subject any further.

"Fine, but I don't like it" Silas mumbled.

"And that is your right not to like it, you don't have to, but I am the parent and this is what is best for all of us." Piper told him.

"Whatever" Silas mumbled as he got up from his chair, and disappeared inside the house.

As her son stormed into the house, Piper let out a deep breath as she looked at her two daughters and asked "Anything you two would like to add before you storm off as well?"

Both girls shook their heads as Helena said "Nope, we understand why you have to do this."

Piper nodded her head, as Alex stood up from her chair "I'm going to go and talk to Silas." Alex told them before she walked into her house.

 _ **XXXX**_

Once Alex reached the room that was now Silas's she knocked on the door only to get an angry shout in response "Go away"

Alex shook her head as she opened the door "I think I will come in instead" Alex told him, before she slipped inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"I don't want to talk" Silas mumbled as he looked at his mother's girlfriend.

"That's fine, you can just listen" Alex told him, as she sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked at the teenage boy. "I know you don't want your mom to go to New York, and I know you are worried. But this is something she has to do, she is right she can't put this off, or things will never end." Alex explained to him and once she finally thought she had his full attention she went on. "Plus, I want you to know, that I will be by her side the whole way, I won't leave it. Silas I promise you nothing will happen to your mother."

Silas looked at Alex, as he heard what she was saying, and then asked "Do you promise?"

Alex nodded her head "I promise" Alex told him with a smile before she added "I will not let anything happen to her, we will be back in a couple days, and this will all be behind us."

"But a divorce doesn't happen that quickly" Silas told her.

"I know" Alex told him "But this is the hard part, and then the rest will be easy. You just have to trust me Silas, I promise I won't let anything go wrong." Silas looked at Alex for a few seconds before he simply just nodded his head. "But you have to promise me one thing" Alex told him with a smile.

"What?" Silas asked keep a straight face.

"No holes in my walls, and absolutely no taking any of my cars for any joy rides" Alex warned him completely serious but added a smile.

Finally, Silas cracked a smile as he said "Deal"

 _ **XXXXX**_

The rest of the night went smoothly, and just before eleven, Alex and Piper said goodbye to the kids, and Jodi, knowing that they wouldn't be awake when they leave in the morning, and then went to bed. And morning came way too quickly for both women, the sun was even starting to rise, when Piper and Alex's alarms went off. "I don't want to get up" Alex groaned, as she hit snooze, and rolled back over, going back to sleep. Only to be reawaken eight minutes later, when her alarm went off again. "Shut up" Alex mumbled to her phone, as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Alex that isn't going to make it stop" Piper chuckled to herself, as she shut off her own alarm, and then leaned over to hit Alex's, before she got out of bed, and headed for a shower.

A half hour later, Piper reemerged from the bathroom, only to find Alex still sleeping, and her phone alarm not only turned off, but thrown half way across the room. "You really aren't a morning person" Piper chuckled to herself, but Alex heard her, once again burring herself in the covers. Piper rolled her eyes, as she smiled, and decided to let Alex sleep some more, as she went and got dressed.

Once Piper was all set and ready to go, she walked over to the side of the bed, and pulled the blankets back from Alex's body. "You getting up?" Piper asked sweetly, as she leaned in and kissed Alex's cheek.

"No" Alex groaned as she shuffled away from the blonde, and pulled the blankets and pillows over her.

Piper couldn't help but smile, as she once again pulled the blankets away from her "Come on Al, you have to" Piper told her once again sweetly.

"I don't want to" Alex mumbled "It's too early."

Now Piper knew that being sweet wasn't going to get her out of bed, so she used the voice that always worked on Helena when she wouldn't get up for school. "Alexandra Vause, you have to get out of bed, now!" Piper demanded, making Alex flip over onto her back, and pull the blankets back as Piper added "And don't make me count to three."

Alex reached over on the nightstand for her glasses and asked as she put them on "And what happens when you get to three?"

"You don't want to find out" Piper told her before she added "Now get out of bed now, we already running late because of you."

"Yes mom" Alex told her as she got out of bed, making Piper roll her eyes.

The drive to the airport didn't take long, and their bags were quickly loaded on to the jet, and before they knew it they were taking off. Once they were in the air, Alex and Piper both walked back toward the bed room area, and went back to sleep. And before they knew it, they were landing in New York City. Just like back in Los Angeles, it didn't take long for their bags to put in the back of Alex's car that was waiting there, and Alex and Piper quickly said goodbye to staff, and then got into Alex's car. "So my place or yours?" Alex asked jokingly.

"Obviously your place" Piper smiled, as Alex put the car in gear, and headed for her apartment.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 17! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Just a side note, the comment Alex made about lung cancer, and Jodi's comment about justifying it, was taken from an actual quote Laura Prepon (Alex Vause) said about her own smoking habit. I just improvised it a bit.**

 **How sweet was it of Diane to take the kids for ice cream?**

 **And Also for Alex to go and talk to Silas, and warned him about holes in the wall, and taking any of her cars for a joy ride.**

 **So now they are in New York, god only knows what will happen...Guess you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out...And remember Reviews are greatly appreciated, I loving hearing from all of you, and I am so grateful you all are enjoying this story, I love writing it for you.**

 **And also a big shout out to the cast of Orange is the New Black, for their win at the Sag awards, a wonderful speech done by Laura, and also a big shout out to Uzo for her win as well! Both great** **speeches!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I would first like to start with the biggest apology ever! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been super busy, and every time I found the time to actual sit down and write, I would only be able to write a little bit at a time, before something else came up. But today (Feb 16) is my birthday, and I decided what would be the best present, but to actual share my birthday with you, so my birthday gift to myself, is this next chapter for all of you. I want to thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, the follows, favs, and of course reading. Also a big hello to all the new readers!**

 **So I won't keep you from reading, since I have kept you all waiting for this next chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 _The drive to the airport didn't take long, and their bags were quickly loaded on to the jet, and before they knew it they were taking off. Once they were in the air, Alex and Piper both walked back toward the bed room area, and went back to sleep. And before they knew it, they were landing in New York City. Just like back in Los Angeles, it didn't take long for their bags to put in the back of Alex's car that was waiting there, and Alex and Piper quickly said goodbye to staff, and then got into Alex's car. "So my place or yours?" Alex asked jokingly._

 _"Obviously your place" Piper smiled, as Alex put the car in gear, and headed for her apartment._

* * *

The drive to Alex's place was a short one, as Alex called Jodi to let her and the kids know that she and Piper arrived safely. And once they arrived Alex grabbed both of their bags, before heading up to her place. "Home sweet home" Alex smiled as she opened her door, and Piper stepped inside smiling.

Piper watched as Alex bought their bags into the bedroom, and then joined the blonde in the living room, who was standing in front of her picture window, looking out onto New York City's busy street. "You seem to enjoy my window" Alex smirked as she remembered that the blonde looked out that same window last time she was in her place.

"It reminds me of my old apartment" Piper told her with a smile as she turned around to face Alex, she remained silent for a few minutes before she announced "I am going to go and see Larry."

"Excuse me what?" Alex asked with wide eyes and before she could say anything else, Piper spoke again.

"I am going to talk to him, I don't want to wait Alex, this isn't something to postpone." Piper told her in a voice that she normally used with her children, when the conversation wasn't up for debate.

Alex sighed as she nodded her head before she asked "Then can I at least go with you?"

Piper nodded her as she told her "If you want"

"I would like to, but can I please take a quick shower really quick?" Alex asked and Piper nodded her head. "Good, then make yourself at home, and I won't be long." Alex added before she placed a quick kiss to Piper's lips, and then disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door slightly behind her.

 ** _XXXX_**

After Alex shut the bedroom door slightly, she walked into her walk in closet, walking into the far back, and moved some of the clothes out of the way. But before she grabbed the metal box, she looked over her shoulder, making sure that Piper hadn't snuck up behind her, without her knowing. Once she confirmed she was alone, she grabbed the metal box, and put in her combo, unlocking the box. As she opened the box, she made sure everything was in order, praying she wouldn't need it, but you never know what could happen. After she made sure everything was there, she closed the metal box, relocking it, and then grabbed a new set of clothes, before she went to take her shower.

 _ **XXXX**_

Once Piper heard the water go on for the shower, she took out her phone, and sent a text **_"Where are you?"_** Five minutes passed, and Piper still hadn't received an answer, as she quickly shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Typical" Piper mumbled under her breath, before she searched Alex's kitchen for a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled a note, and then left the apartment and drove to the one place she knew Larry would be, since he wasn't at work.

 _ **XXXX**_

Not even a ten minutes had passed since Piper left, that Alex was turning off the water to her shower. She quickly threw on her clothes, towel drying her hair, not even bothering to do anything with it, and then put her shoes on, before she reopened her bedroom door, then walking back to her living room. "Piper?" Alex asked as she walking into the living room, noticing that the blonde was no where to be found. She walked into her kitchen, again noticing it be empty, and just before she was about to call out Piper's name again, she spotted a piece of paper on her counter. Quickly she grabbed the note, and read it before she yelled "MOTHERFUCKER" slamming her fists down on the counter.

 _ **XXXX**_

Meanwhile, Piper was just getting out an Uber car, and walking to her garage, where she pressed in a code, and then watched the garage door go up. But Piper didn't wait for the door to go completely up, once there was enough space, she ducked under the door, and walked inside her garage before she walked inside her house. "LARRY"

When she received no answer, she walked in the direction of Larry's home office, and threw up the door. "What the fuck you can't answer my text?" Piper shouted once she saw Larry was sitting there in his chair slamming the door behind her. "Or me call your name, when I entered the house?"

Larry looked over at Piper, shocked to see her standing there before he asked "What are you doing here?" before he added with a hint of disgust in his voice "Shouldn't you be with Alex."

Piper took a deep breath as she walked over to Larry and stood in front of his desk. "You listen to me Larry, and you listen to me well, because I am only saying this once. You will not get custody of my kids, you will not turn them against me, and you will not destroy their lives. You will leave me and my family alone." Piper told him a stern voice, as she watched her soon to be ex husband shake his head. "And I want a divorce, in case that part wasn't clear." Piper added with a slight smirk, that only made Larry's blood boil even more.

Larry let out a slight chuckle at Piper's little speech as he stood up from his chair, looking Piper dead in the eye before she told her. "We will see about that, but they are my kids too." Piper quickly laughed at his comment, making Larry give her a confused look. "What the fuck is so funny?" Larry asked.

"You" Piper quickly told him with a smile before she added "You don't even act like you are their father, you don't support them in anyway, and what father talks to their son the way you did the other day?" But before Larry could even say anything, Piper added what she knew would make Larry's blood boil more than it ever had before. "Oh and by the way the kids aren't yours."

Larry stood there for a few seconds, as the words registered in his mind, what his wife had just told him, before he felt the rage take over him. He quickly walked around his desk, grabbing Piper by the arms, "What do you mean they aren't mine?" Larry asked in a dark voice, one Piper had never heard him use before.

Piper looked him deep in the eyes, and she watched them grow darker with every second that passed before she smirked "You couldn't get me pregnant, I slept with someone else. I cheated on you, you fucking asshole."

 _ **XXXXX**_

Meanwhile across town, Alex had just walked out of her closet once more, but this time she didn't leave empty handed. And then quickly left her apartment, heading to her car, where she quickly got inside, and in that moment she didn't care about a ticket or anything else, the main thing on her mind, was getting to Piper. She was thankful in that moment, that Piper was nice enough to mention in the note where she was going, and quickly drove there.

As Alex was driving to Piper, Larry was getting angrier by the second. "So don't think for a second, you will get custody of my kids" Piper told him through gritted teeth, and in that very second, pushed her backwards, making Piper fall backwards, but before she could even know what happened, and stop the fall, she fell to the ground.

"You fucking bitch" Larry yelled "You think you will get away with this? Lying to me all these years, lying to the kids. How do you think they are going to react?" Larry shouted at her, and then kicked her, when he saw she was trying to stand up, knocking her back to the ground. "The kids will want nothing to do with you once they find out." Larry added as he grabbed Piper off the ground, before he threw her up against the wall.

 _ **XXXX**_

As Larry was too busy yelling at Piper, he didn't hear the tires screeching outside in his driveway. Alex couldn't believe how fast she had made it to Piper, but to be honest she went through a couple stop signs, and stop lights. But none of that mattered now, because her main goal was to get to Piper in time, before Larry could do anything to her. Because Alex knew Piper shouldn't had gone to talk to Larry alone, because who knew what Larry was up to, but she knew that he was a capable of anything at this point. Quickly opening her driver side door, she got out of the car, and tucked her gun, she hoped she wouldn't have to use, into the backside of her jeans, and pulled her shirt over it, before she walked into the garage and then into the house.

Once Alex walked inside the house, she could hear the shouting, and then sounded like glass shattering, she quickly ran toward where the yelling was coming from, and then threw the door open. The sight in front of her when she threw open the door, made the older woman quickly grab her gun, cocking it, and aimed it at Larry. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Alex shouted once as she saw Larry had Piper pinned against the wall, with a sharp piece of glass held to her throat.

"Oh look your knight and shinning armor is here to save you" Larry laughed as he pressed the piece of glass harder to her throat.

Piper looked away from Larry and over to Alex who was walking slowly toward them with the gun raised. Piper felt the tears fill in her eyes, because in that very moment she had no idea what was going to happen, and she didn't care about herself in that moment, she was more concerned on what was going to happen to Alex.

Luck must have really been on Alex's side, because she made it completely over to Piper and Larry, without Larry noticing and pressed the gun to the back of his head. "I told you to get the fuck away from her, don't make me tell you again" Alex warned.

But Larry did the complete opposite, he instead starting to cut the skin on Piper's neck, making Piper yelp in pain, as the tears fell from her eyes. Alex knew that she couldn't shoot Larry, without having the bullet hurt Piper too. So instead, she grabbed Larry's arm, yanking it back quickly before he could hurt the blonde anymore, and then drop kicked him to the floor. "Get out of here" She shouted at Piper, before she once again aimed her gun to the man lying on the floor.

Piper quickly listened to Alex, as she walked past them, but before she could get completely away, Larry grabbed her by the leg, making her fall flat on the floor, and with the piece of glass still in his hand, he quickly dragged it down her leg, making the blood quick pool out, and Piper yelp scream in pain. "You fucking asshole" Alex shouted, no longer able to control the rage that was building inside her, as she pulled the trigger of her gun.

The room quickly filled with a loud bang, one after another, as she fired three bullets into Larry, wanting to empty the whole clip into him, but as if Piper could read her girlfriend's mind, she quickly shouted "ALEX STOP".

* * *

 **So there we go, there is chapter 18! I can't believe we are already there! So a lot of things happened in this chapter.**

 **Did Alex overreact?**

 **What was Piper thinking going to see Larry by herself?**

 **Is Larry dead or alive?**

 **All this and more in the next chapter.**

 **Once again I want to apologize again for the giant delay in this chapter, and I hope this chapter made up for it.**

 **Also how happy are all of us for three more seasons of Orange is the New Black? YAY THANK YOU NETFLIX!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you all for the wonderful reviews , follows, favs, of course reading. But also thank you for all the birthday wishes. You all are too kind. I am glad you all enjoyed the update, and I know it was a bit of a plot twist, but I promise happy ending. Don't worry!**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 _The room quickly filled with a loud bang, one after another, as she fired three bullets into Larry, wanting to empty the whole clip into him, but as if Piper could read her girlfriend's mind, she quickly shouted "ALEX STOP"._

* * *

As the room filled with the ringing of the bullets fired from the gun, and Piper's panic shout, the blonde despite the pain radiating through out her leg, she got off the ground, and placed her hands on Alex's, trying to grab the gun from her hands, while she leaned against the only chair that was standing. "Why should I? Why should I have mercy on him?" Alex snapped in a dark voice neither one of them recognized, as she squeezed the gun in her hands, not wanting to let the blonde take it from her hands.

The blonde looked at Alex's and saw her green – blue eyes, a darker shade than she had ever seen them, and something about Alex demeanor scared her. But she wasn't the only one; even Alex, didn't recognize herself in that moment. She wished she felt something, even if it was just a feeling of regret, she wished she felt it, but she didn't. She didn't feel anything, instead she felt completely empty inside. As if something had taken over her body, and possessed her. And just then, as if Alex's eyes could go any darker, they did, and in that moment Piper saw a smirk light up Alex's face, one that was almost sinister. "God damn it Alex, I said stop" Piper shouted as she felt Alex begin to squeeze the trigger again, but before she could, Piper pulled the gun out of her hands.

Piper quickly dropped the clip out of the gun, making it fall onto the chair, then dropping the gun there too, before she took off her t-shirt, and knelt to the ground, this time only wincing in pain, as she pressed the shirt to Larry's chest, where the blood was pooling out of his body. "God damn it Alex, call an ambulance." Piper shouted at Alex, when she saw she was just standing there, with that sinister smirk on her face.

Just then Alex escaped her trance, and pulled her phone out of her pocket and did what the blonde asked of her, before she disappeared from the room. "Where the fuck are you going?" Piper shouted after her, not sure where the darker haired woman was going, and right now nothing would surprise her.

"Going to get towels" Alex shouted back to her, and two minutes later, she returned, giving Piper a towel, which she pressed to Larry's chest, as Alex knelt beside her, whipped away some of the dried blood on Piper's neck, and then pressed the other towel she had to Piper's leg. "Fuck Pipes, you're bleeding really bad." Alex whispered as she wrapped the towel around her leg, to cut off the circulation.

"Yeah well I am not the one with bullets in my body, now am I?" Piper snapped.

"It was in self defense" Alex tried, but Piper laughed.

"Self defense Alex?" Piper asked but then quickly added "He wasn't hurting you, he didn't even have a weapon, he had a lousy piece of glass, one that you could have easily taken from him with your hand. And just so we are clear, a piece of glass does not justify you shooting him, not once Alex, but three times. So don't give me that self defense bullshit, because a simply a punch would have sufficed, not three bullets to his chest, while he lay on the ground."

"I was protecting you.." Alex began but Larry who was fighting off unconsciousness, tried to speak.

"Shh..Don't speak" Piper whispered as she pressed the blood soaked towel to his chest even more."

In that moment, both women could hear the sirens off in the distance, when Alex asked "What are you going to tell them?"

Piper's neck almost snapped as she looked over at the slightly older woman, "What the fuck do you mean what am I going to tell them?" Piper asked with a scoff but before she could give the other woman time to speak again, she continued. "I am going to tell them the god damn truth."

"But like you said it wasn't in self defense, so clearly they won't see it that way…" Alex began, but once again Piper cut her off.

"Well then it's on you Alex, because I didn't ask you to follow me. I didn't want you to come, that's why I left without you. I told you where I was going, yes, but I didn't want you here. I needed to handle this on my own. I didn't ask you to come here, and I certainly didn't ask you to bring a gun and shoot him. You are the one who decided to do that, this is all on you Alex."

"He would have killed you" Alex shouted at her as the siren's got closer.

"NO he wouldn't have Alex, he wanted to scare me, that is all. Piper shouted back to her before she added "So you made your choice, so now you will deal with it."

Alex watched Piper, as she removed the towel Alex had wrapped around her leg, and pressed that one to a now unconscious Larry's chest to try and stop the bleeding. "So you are taking his side?"

"Christ Alex, I didn't say that." Piper shouted.

"And you didn't say otherwise either" Alex shouted back but just then did they hear a male's voice call from downstairs.

"Hello?" The male paramedic yelled out.

"NYPD, is anyone here?" A female voice rang out next before Piper answered.

"Upstairs." Piper shouted ignoring Alex's statement.

 _ **XXXX**_

Not even two minutes later two male paramedics, and female NYPD cop came rushing into the home office. And not even a second later, the woman was calling for back up. "What happened here?" she asked as the paramedics rushed to Larry's side.

"He was hurting her." Alex whispered as she stood up.

"Did you do this ma'am?" The cop asked as Alex looked to Piper, before with a single tear dropping from her eye, she nodded her head. The cop nodded her head as well, before she took out her handcuffs, and grabbed Alex's arms and pulled them behind her, before she cuffed her. "You have the right to remain to be silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law." The woman cop began to read Alex her rights, as she walked her out of the room.

Piper watched the scene play out in front of her, before the paramedic asked her a question. "Ma'am are you okay?" as he moved to work on her leg, after he helped his partner put Larry on the stretcher.

"I'm fine, help him first." Piper whispered as she felt the tears fall down her cheek.

The paramedics quickly bought Larry outside on the stretcher, before a second ambulance arrived, and the paramedics rushed inside to attend to Piper's wounds, while Alex was escorted into the back of the cop car, and drove off to the station.

 _ **XXXX**_

"Well surprisingly you wont need stitches." The woman paramedic told Piper, as she finished bandaging Piper's leg, and then placed a tiny bandage to Piper's neck.

"Thank you" Piper whispered before she asked "Will Larry be okay?"

"That I don't know, but I am sure he will be." The woman told her with a slight smile, but she really wasn't sure either way.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once the paramedic was done with Piper, the blonde stood up, and reached for the phone and called Polly, before a male detective interrupted her. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but I need your statement." The detective informed her.

Piper nodded her head before she said in to the phone "Please meet me at the station" And then hung up the phone.

"Sorry, but this can't wait." The detective told her with a slight smile.

"I know" Piper told him with a nod of her head.

"So what happened?" The detective asked "Do you know the woman that was here? I am told her name is Alexandra Vause." The detective told her before it dawned on him "Wait isn't she famous?"

Piper laughed slightly "Yes she is, and yes I do. She is my girlfriend." Piper told him.

"Oh wow. Okay, anyways, what happened?" The detective asked as he scribbled something on his notepad.

Piper took a deep breath before she began "I came here to talk to Larry, he is my husband, soon to be ex. I told him I wanted a divorce. We have been having problems." Piper told him and then stopped "Follow me" Piper told him before she led them to her master bedroom, and then her closet where she hid the photo's that Alex took, of her bruises. "These were caused by him." Piper told him as she handed him the photo's.

"May I take these as evidence?" The detective asked and Piper nodded her head.

"Yes, that is one of the many reasons we are getting a divorce. Anyway, he got a little upset, but then he got really angry and violent when I told him that our children aren't his." Piper told him a little bit ashamed of herself.

"Is that when Ms. Vause shot him?" The detective asked before he added "She confessed down at the station but she isn't saying anything else."

"She followed me, I left her note. She knew how Larry could be, and she just wanted to protect me. When she arrived, Larry had me pinned to a wall, with a piece of glass held to my neck." Piper told him before she continued "Alex of course wanting to protect me, rushed to my side, and yanked Larry's arm backwards, and then kicked him to the ground. She told me to leave, not wanting me to het hurt anymore than I already was. And when I went to walk past them, Larry grabbed my leg, pulling me to the ground, and then dragged the piece of glass against my leg."

The detective nodded his head, as he scribbled his note on his notepad, before he asked. "And when did the shooting occur?" Piper remained silent for a few minutes, thinking about what she wanted to do, did she want to tell the truth, or did she want to protect Alex. Because she didn't want to lose her, when she had just gotten her in her life. "Ma'am, when did the shooting occur?" The detective asked again.

Piper took a deep breath, and did what she knew what was wrong, she lied, praying that Alex hadn't told her side of the story yet. "When Alex knelt to help me, Larry noticed she had a gun, and lunged to get it. As he did this, Alex noticed it on the side of her eyes, jumped backwards, standing up, and drew her gun. Larry though didn't care that he had a gun aimed at him, he lunged at her again with the piece of glass, and Alex did what she needed to do to protect herself."

"But she fired three shots?" The detective said as he took his notes.

Piper nodded her head "Yes, he kept lunging the gun shots didn't stop him. And that's what happened." Piper told him before she asked "Are we done, I would really like to go and see my girlfriend, she is a bit shook up."

The detective nodded his head "Yes, thank you. An officer can bring you downtown."

 _ **XXXX**_

When Piper arrived downtown, she saw Polly already there, and waiting for her. "Pipes what the hell is going on?" Polly asked as she rushed to her best friend's side, and wrapped her in a hug.

Piper hugged her best friend back quickly before she announced "I will tell you after, right now I need to see Alex."

The blonde quickly made her way to the desk, and demanded to see Alex, and the officer who bought her in, led her to a cell, where Alex was sitting, and unlocked the cell, and let Piper in. "Pipes?" Alex whispered as she sat up from the bed.

"Oh Alex" Piper whispered as she rushed to Alex and wrapped her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear "Did you tell your story yet?" Alex shook her head. "Good, tell them the same story, but when Larry was on the ground, tell them he reached for your gun in your jeans, when you knelt to help me. You quickly backed up, aimed your gun, but he lunged again, with the glass in hands, and you shot him, and he lunged again, so you shot him three times." Piper quickly whispered in her ear.

"What?" Alex asked as she pulled back from the hug, and saw something in Piper's eyes, that told her everything. "You lied?" Alex mouthed, and Piper just nodded her head. "But why?" Alex asked.

Piper remained silent, she knew why she did it, but did she want to tell Alex the real reason? "Pipes?" Alex asked when Piper didn't answer, and took her hand. "Come on you know you can tell me anything." Alex told her when she saw the blonde woman was holding something from her.

Piper took a deep breath before she finally spoke and told her tall, dark, gorgeous girlfriend something she was so afraid to tell her. "Because, I love you Alex. I don't know how, and I don't know how I fell in love with you so fast, and I know it might sound cliché, but I knew I loved you from the moment I met you."

Alex gasped as she was now the one to remain silent, and Piper knew she must have blown it, what was she thinking say those three words so soon, she must have been crazy. But then she saw the tears form in Alex's eyes, because she finally answered her. "Well thank you for finally catching up." Alex told her with a smile, before she pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss, and then whispered against her lips. "Because I love you too."

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 19!**

 **What do you all think of Piper lying to protect Alex?**

 **Is Larry going to make it?**

 **And those three words have finally been said.**

 **All this and More in chapter 20.**

 **But also I would just like to let you know that the next update won't be until next week some time. I am going away for the weekend, and won't be back until either Monday or Tuesday, and I won't have any time to write. So until next time, please let me know what you all thought of this chapter, I love hearing from all of you. And I am so glad you all are enjoying this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so sorry this update is later than planned, I just couldn't get the words the way I wanted them to. But I finally was able to work through it, and now here we are. I can't believe we are on chapter 20! This wouldn't be possible without all of you, and I am so grateful you all are enjoying this story!**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Enjoy chapter 20!**

* * *

 _Alex gasped as she was now the one to remain silent, and Piper knew she must have blown it, what was she thinking say those three words so soon, she must have been crazy. But then she saw the tears form in Alex's eyes, because she finally answered her. "Well thank you for finally catching up." Alex told her with a smile, before she pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss, and then whispered against her lips. "Because I love you too."_

* * *

As the words played over in her head, Piper could only stand there as she tried to make sense of the words she had just heard, but she also wanted to make sure she heard them correctly. "You do?" Piper asked barely above a whisper.

"I do" Alex told her with a simple nod of her head with a smile, before she pulled the blonde woman in for a deep passionate kiss. Both women forgetting where they were, as the kiss began to get deeper, but before it could a voice interrupted them.

"Ladies, break it up" A man told them before he walked inside the cell, and told Alex to come with him.

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Alex went to tell give her statement, Piper went back out to where Polly was, and told her what happened. "You are lucky to have her Pipes" Polly told Piper with a smile, she understood why Alex did what she did, and she was grateful that she did. Because Polly knew that Larry got what he deserved, even though it may not have been Alex's place, she did what she knew was right, and protected Piper. "So what are you two going to do?" Polly asked.

"We will have to see, right now we are just waiting to see what happens." Piper told her with a shrug of her shoulders, but to be honest she really didn't have a clue what was going to happen, she didn't even know if Larry was okay or not. But before she could say anything else, the detective that was getting Alex's statement, walked over to them.

"Mrs. Bloom?" The detective asked, and Piper could feel herself cringe at the name, because she couldn't wait until it was gone forever from her name.

"It's Chapman, please" Piper told him, as Polly smirked, while they both got up from their chairs.

"Sorry, but may I talk to you for a second?" The detective asked, and Piper nodded her head, before she followed him to an empty room, smiling at Alex as she passed the cell that she was once again sitting in. "Please take a seat." The detective told her, as they walked inside and he shut the door.

"I told you everything.." Piper began, mentally slapping herself for having such a big mouth in this moment.

"Ms. Chapman, please, I am not here to ask you anymore questions." The detective interrupted her. "I have spoken to the detective over at the hospital where your ex husband is."

"Is he okay?" Piper asked this time being the one to interrupt him.

The detective nodded his head "Yes is fine, he will be fine. We have two officers outside his room. We will get his side of the story when he wakes."

Piper nodded her head before she asked "And Alex?"

The detective took a seat across the table from Piper, and folded his hands together before he told her. "We have to wait for Larry's story, before we decide anything. But due to Alex's popularity, we will place bail for her. We will keep it out of the media for now, and for as long as we can."

"How much is her bail?" Piper asked

"We understand that self defense did play a part, but because we don't know Larry's side, and we don't know when he will wake, her bail is set at $500,000." The detective told her.

Piper's eyes widen when she heard the amount "Are you fucking kidding me, she didn't fucking do anything wrong." Piper shouted quickly standing up from her chair. "Is this how you treat people who are in danger for their life? But I am sure this would be different if it was say a cop, who shot someone because they felt they were afraid for their life. But we all know how that goes, now don't we? A cop shoots and kills an unarmed man, and everything is fine, no wrong done there. But god forbid someone is really in danger, and shoots someone. Then they are the ones in the wrong." Piper shouted as she paced the room.

"Ma'am I suggest you sit down and keep your comments to yourself" The detective warned.

"Or what, you'll arrest me? Because you don't like what I have to say, because we all know I am right." Piper shouted once again not even bothering to keep her her voice down. "But I am sure you are one of those dirty cops. So I think we are done here." Piper added before she stormed out of the interrogation room.

"Ms. Chapman, we are not done." The detective shouted behind her, following Piper into the hallway.

Piper stopped dead in her tracks, which happen to be right in front of Alex's cell. Alex quickly stood up from the bed the where she was sitting, and walked over to the bars. "Pipes?" Alex asked.

But before Alex could ask anything else, Piper turned on her heels and looked the detective in the eyes. "No I think we are done here, and I'm going to tell you why." Piper told him before she paused and then went on. "You see Alex here, did nothing wrong, and until you decide you want to stop treating her like a suspect, then we will be back, but until then, her and I are leaving. So I will tell you again, we are done here, and my lawyer will be in touch with you. So maybe you would like to do your job, and actually go talk to Larry, since he is the one you should be charging, not Alex." Piper told him before she said between clenched teeth "Now unlock this cell, because we are leaving."

Just then did Polly place her hand on Piper's shoulder, since she heard the yelling, and followed the voice into the direction. "Pipes, calm down." Polly warned but that didn't help, that only increased Piper's anger.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, they are treating Alex like the suspect, when Larry is the one who should be here not her." Piper shouted before she once again sent a glare toward the detective "And I told you to unlock this fucking cell."

As the scene played out in front of Alex, she couldn't help but smile, she loved this side of Piper, and she loved that the blonde had her back. And the detective looked at Piper for a few minutes before he walked over to the cell and unlocked it. "Don't leave town" He warned.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once the cell was unlocked, and Alex was free, Piper grabbed her hand before she looked Alex deep in the eyes and said "Lets go home." Alex nodded her head, and then all three women walked out of the police station.

The three walked over to Polly's car, but just as she was about to unlock it, her cell phone started ringing. Polly quickly unlocked her car, and grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Hey Pete" Polly greeted her husband, as she got inside the car.

"Hey Pol, listen I am down at the hospital with Larry, and he's awake." Pete told his wife.

"Okay, listen I will call you in a few" Polly told him before she hung up the phone, and locked it before putting it in her cup holder, then turned to Alex. "What's your address?"

Piper listened as Alex quickly gave her the address, and waited for her best friend to put the address into her GPS before she asked "Was that Pete?"

Polly nodded her head, before she backed out of her parking space, and headed in the direction her GPS told her. "He said Larry is awake." Polly told her and then just like that, the rest of the drive to Alex's place was a silent one.

 _ **XXXXX**_

When they arrived to Alex's place, both Piper and Alex invited Polly inside, but she declined saying that right now she needed to be with Pete. Piper wanted nothing more than to explain the whole thing to her best friend, and even though she was hurt, she understood that Polly needed to be her husband, and his best friend right now. Instead, they both said goodbye to Polly, and then made their way inside. "You know she is your best friend, and she should be there for you." Alex announced once she shut the door to her place.

"Alex can we not?" Piper asked as she sat down on the couch.

Alex rolled her eyes as she made her way over to Piper, and sat down next to her. "But you know I am right." Alex smirked.

Piper smiled slightly as she nodded her head "Yes I know, and don't think it doesn't bother me, because it does."

"It's like she picked Larry over you." Alex began but Piper cut her off.

"No she picked her husband over me, which I guess is okay." Piper began but now Alex was the one to cut her off.

"Now don't be one of those who it has to be you or no one else." Alex teased her before she added "But she went to be with Larry, which isn't cool. She should be here with you instead."

Piper nodded her head as she said "I know" before giving Alex a look telling her she didn't wish to discuss it any further. "So how are you doing?" Piper asked as she moved closer to her girlfriend on the couch, and snuggled up against her.

"I'm doing okay, how are you doing?" Alex asked as she pulled the blonde closer against her body.

"I'm okay, because I'm with you." Piper smiled as she leaned her head against the darker haired woman's shoulder.

 _ **XXXX**_

Meanwhile down at the hospital, Larry was finally coming to, when two detectives walked into his room. "Mr. Bloom, we would like to ask you a few questions." One detective told him, but Larry held up his hand to stop them from saying anything else.

"There Is no need to ask anything, I will tell you what happened." Larry told them before he paused and then explained. "Alex Vause had every right to shoot me, I was going to hurt her, and I hurt my wife, I'm sorry my soon to be ex-wife Piper. It wasn't the first time either, and I accept full reasonability for my actions, and I accept my punishment."

Both the detectives looked at each other before they looked back at Larry, while Pete stood there speechless, Polly had told him about the abuse, but he didn't want to believe that his best friend was capable of that. But now he knew, it was all true, and he really didn't know if he could stand beside someone he considered his best friend, when he had done something so wrong.

"So are you saying that it was in self defense Mr. Bloom?" One detective asked him.

Larry nodded his head "That is exactly what I am saying, if Alex had not shown up when she did, I probably would have killed my ex wife." Larry told them and both the detectives eyes went wide.

"So do you not wish to press charges against Ms. Vause?" The other detective asked.

"No I do not." Larry told them right as Polly came walking into the room not knowing she had heard his whole explanation in the hallway. Before he added "And no it is not the pain meds or the anesthesia talking."

"You son of a bitch" Polly shouted as she moved toward Larry's bedside, only to be held back by her husband. "How could you do that to Piper? You never deserved her. I am so glad she left your sorry pathetic ass for Alex, you sick fuck." Polly added before Pete dragged his wife out of the room, before she got arrested for doing something she shouldn't, no matter how badly Larry deserved it.

The two detectives looked at each other for a second, before one took out their handcuffs, and walked over to Larry, grabbing one of his arms. "Mr. Bloom you are under arrest." The detectives stated before he handcuffed Larry to the bed, and then read him his rights.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Although, back at Alex's, both women were sitting in silence, just listening to each other breath, before Alex finally asked "So did you mean it?"

Piper lifted her head, and looked up at Alex before she asked "Mean what?"

"What you said down at the station." Alex told her looking her in the eyes before she added "Do you really love me?"

Piper looked back at her for a few seconds which felt like years to Alex, before she smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I do, I know it seems really fast, and I know it will be crazy to a few people. But with you Alex, I feel like that part of me that has been missing for so long in my life, I have finally found. Something I couldn't haven't put my finger on, it was something I didn't understand, something I couldn't figure out, and now I do. You have been that missing something, I needed for so long." Piper explained as she felt tears fill her eyes, before she asked "Do you love me?"

Alex nodded her head with a smile "You are that missing something to me too, kid."

Piper smiled back at her before she smirked "I'm not a kid!"

"You are younger than me, so you are a kid" Alex chuckled but before Piper could say anything, Alex pressed her lips to Piper's as she whispered "I love you." Against them before she kissed her passionately, like she would never be able to again.

* * *

 **Well there it is chapter 20!**

 **Once again I apologize for this chapter being later than planned, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I would love to hear your comments, as always I love hearing from all of you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, Thank you for the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so sorry this chapter took a bit to be uploaded. I had an unexpected death in my family, and well writing was the furthest thing from my mind. So I do apologize and I hope this chapter makes up for it's delay.**

 **This is the chapter, you all have been waiting for, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **So without any further ado, here is chapter 21!**

* * *

 _"You are younger than me, so you are a kid" Alex chuckled but before Piper could say anything, Alex pressed her lips to Piper's as she whispered "I love you." Against them before she kissed her passionately, like she would never be able to again._

* * *

The next morning Piper was awoken by the sun hitting her face, she quickly rolled over, as she reached her arm out for Alex, but found that she was all alone in the bed. The blonde quickly found this strange, as she had quickly found out that Alex was not a morning person, so when she looked over at the clock on the night stand and found that it was ten in the morning, she was confused as to where Alex could be. "She didn't mention having to work" Piper mumbled to herself as she sat up in the king size bed. She didn't hear the shower running, and she didn't hear any noise coming from the kitchen, or anywhere else for that matter. So she quickly got out of the bed, and looked around, hoping to find any sign of the darker haired woman. It wasn't until she got to the kitchen and spotted a single red rose in a vase on the island, with a note attached. Piper smiled at the romantic gesture, as she read the note.

 _"_ _Dear Pipes,_

 _I hope you slept well, I know I sure did. :). Anyway, I know you are probably wondering where I am right now, don't worry I am fine. I just wanted to plan something special for us. If you look in my nightstand draw, next to the bed, you will find a single set of keys. They are keys to my other car. You will also find my credit card. So please, get yourself ready for the day, and then you will go shopping, to any place you like, and buy whatever you like for yourself, and then you will drive up to my little getaway spot just outside the city. The address is already programmed into the gps and ready to go. I love you, and I will see you then._

 _Love,_

 _Alex._

 _PS. Please try to be there for 7pm ;)_

 _PSS. Coffee is ready, just press start."_

 ** _XXXXX_**

The blonde smiled as she read the note, she couldn't even imagine what the older woman had planned, because with Alex it could be anything. She quickly smelled the rose that Alex had given her, before she walked backed into the bedroom, and opened the night stand that Alex had indicated in the note. Once she opened it, she saw a pair of keys, and a credit card. She grabbed them both, and placed them down on the bed, before she once again disappeared back into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, before she walked back into the bedroom, and went to take a shower.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Once Piper was done getting ready, she grabbed the keys and credit card off the bed, along with her bag, and walked into the kitchen, pouring her coffee into the travel mug Alex had placed on the counter for her. When everything was set, she left the apartment and took the elevator down to the garage, and found Alex's car.

Piper placed her bag into the trunk, before she got into the car, and once she shut the door, she then noticed the note Alex had also left on the dashboard for her.

 _"_ _Have fun shopping my love, and I mean it get anything you want. Love you"_

Piper once again smiled at the note that her girlfriend had left her, and just couldn't help but shake her head. "What does she have planned?" Piper asked herself with a chuckle as she removed the note, and placed it on the passenger seat, and then started the engine of the car. Although, she had no idea what her girlfriend had planned, she knew it was probably extraordinary, and required something fancy. So the blonde drove to the closet Channel store, to pick out a dress. Even though Piper didn't want to use Alex's credit card, she knew that the brunette would angry if she didn't.

 _ **XXXXX**_

After shopping for what seemed like forever, Piper was finally checking out. She had gotten a simple black dress, and a pair of heels. She didn't want any jewelry because the bill was already more than what she wanted Alex to pay. So the brunette would just have to be happy with what she got. And just to make sure that the dress she got was good enough, she texted her daughter Helena a picture, who absolutely loved it. Once she checked out, she hung the dress in the plastic in the backseat of the car, before she got in, and pressed the GPS. And once it was ready to go, she followed the route to her destination.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The drive to her destination took just over three hours, and she couldn't believe that Alex had gotten up so early to come here. "She really must have something special planned." Piper laughed while she pulled into a driveway with a gate blocking her from going any further. Piper quickly rolled down her window, and pressed the buzzard.

"Hi Pipes, give me a second." Came Alex's voice through the intercom.

"Okay" Piper laughed as she rolled her window back up, and a few short seconds later, the gate opened.

Once the gate was fully opened, Piper drove through the entrance, and then watched the gate start to close behind her. She pulled up behind Alex's parked car, and then saw her girlfriend walk out the front door of the home. Looking stunning as ever in a simple black skirt and a red silk shirt.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched her girlfriend arrive, as she walked over to the driver side of the car, and then opened the car door for her love.

A cool breeze hit Piper when Alex opened the door, and held out her hand for Piper to take. Still looking at Alex's smiling face, she took her hand, and stood from the car. Once Piper was out, Alex shut the door behind her, and placed her hand on the small of the blonde's back. "So did you go shopping?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"I did" Piper said with a nod of her head.

"Good" Alex smiled "I was thinking you wouldn't, I know just how stubborn you can be."

"I am not stubborn" Piper protested making Alex just laugh.

"Okay Pipes, what ever you say" Alex teased as she opened the back seat, and grabbed the dress, and got her rest of her bags out of the trunk. "There is the guest house, you can go in there to change." Alex told her as she pointed in the direction of the smaller house.

"Am I not allowed in the big house?" Piper teased with a pouty lips.

Alex just smiled at her girlfriend, before she led her in the guest house direction and inside the home. "You can come in the big house after, get ready I will be right back." Alex told her and then turned on her heels and left the house leaving Piper behind.

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Piper got ready, Alex finished up the rest of her plans, and then twenty minutes later, went to get Piper. "You ready?" Alex asked as she stepped inside her guest house, and then saw Piper emerge from the bedroom area, in a simple but gorgeous black dress. "Wow" Alex gasped as she walked closer to her girlfriend. "You look amazing" Alex smiled before she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Thank you" Piper smiled against her lips "You do too"

Alex just smiled as she once again put her hand on the small of Piper's back, and then led her to the big house. "Close your eyes" Alex whispered in her ear, just before they stepped inside. Alex could sense that Piper was a bit hesitant "Don't worry, I am right here." Alex whispered softly before she placed a soft kiss to Piper's cheek.

Piper nodded her head slowly and then did as she was told.

Once her eyes were shut, Alex opened her front door, and then led Piper inside. "Okay, you can open them." Alex whispered, and once she did, Piper couldn't help but gasp.

The house was dark but the candles that were spread throughout the house illuminated a path leading to the dinning area, and then one to the stairs. More candles were placed along each side of the stairs, lighting the way to the upper level. Piper just couldn't believe her eyes. "You did all this?" Piper asked in shock.

"No, I had someone do it, while I sat out by the pool" Alex joked before she added "Yes I did all this, but you haven't seen nothing yet."

Piper felt a shiver go down her spine, because she really couldn't imagine what else Alex had done.

"Come on" Alex whispered just before she led the blonde down the candle lit path, and into the dinning room, where Piper once again let out a gasp.

A cherry oak dinning room table was illuminated in front of them in two candles, with some candles on the walls and furniture around them. And on the dinning room table, was a meal Alex had prepared just for them, with a bottle of rose wine waiting for them. "You did all this?" Piper asked once again, still in amazement.

A small smile formed on Alex's lips, and Piper knew her answer.

"I love you" Piper told her sweetly, hoping those three big words would be able to convey just how very much Alex means to her.

"And I love you" Alex responded, taking Piper's hand. "Now come on let's eat. Dinner will get cold if you stare at it any longer" Alex teased.

 _ **XXXXX**_

After dinner, Piper insisted on doing the dishes, or at least put them in the dishwasher, but Alex would have none of it. "Piper I mean it, if you even think about lifting another dish, I will seriously tie your hands behind your back, so you can't." Alex smirked just before she finished the last little bit of her wine.

Piper raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend, wanting to push the comment, but decided to leave it alone…..for now.

"Please Alex, you have done so much already, let me do something." Piper told her with the best puppy dogs eyes she could muster.

Alex smiled, as she placed her now empty wine glass down on the counter, and walked toward her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Piper's waist, pulling her close. "I did all this Pipes, because I love you. Now please leave the dishes, and follow me, let me show you just how much I love you."

Piper followed Alex down the candle lighted hallway once more, and then up the stairs. Once at the top, a path of candles led the way to the master bedroom. Piper could hear soft instrumental music playing, and her heart started to race in anticipation of what was about to come. And yes, the blonde was still in amazement, because never in all the years she was with Larry, he had never done anything like this. So the fact that Alex, who she had only known for such a short amount of time, arranged and did all this for her, meant the world.

 _ **XXXX**_

Once inside the master bedroom, Piper looked around in wonder at the number of candles Alex had also placed around the room, until Alex pulled her near. Alex slipped her fingers though the blondes hair, pulling her close, until her lips were finally pressed against her own. Immediately both women's passion ignited and finally there was nothing to extinguish it.

"No kids this time" Alex joked against Piper's lips, before she kissed her once more, and then pulled away from the blonde's lips. "Only if you want this. There is no rush, no obligations.." Alex began to tell her, but Piper cut her off.

"I have waited so long for this Alex, I need you." Piper told her, in a voice full of desire.

Alex simply nodded her head, as she studied Piper's eyes, to make sure there was no signs of hesistation or fear, and when she saw none, she simply whispered. "Turn around."

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Piper did what was asked of her. She felt her in take of air increase, as she felt Alex's soft hands dance across her skin, and then felt her hair get moved lightly to one side. She once again, felt her heart race at what was next. Slowly and simply Alex moved Piper's dress zipper down her body, taking in each piece of skin that was reveled to her. And as she slipped the straps off the blonde's shoulder, she couldn't help but press soft kisses against the smooth skin.

Once the dress reached the floor, Alex spun Piper in her arms, and kissed her softly, before she felt Piper push her back at bit, breaking the kiss. Alex was confused at first by the blonde's movement, but then quickly realized why she did what she did. The darker haired woman watched as Piper's smooth hands moved to the button's of her silk shirt, and then watched as she one by one undid them.

Alex watched as the blonde's eyes filled with more desire, as she undid the last button, and then pushed the shirt off her shoulder's. Piper gasped as Alex's soft, firm, breasts were revealed to her. And although Piper had never been with a woman before, she couldn't help but place soft kisses along Alex's chest, trying her best to avoid her breasts. Making the brunette moan out.

"You are wearing too much clothing" Piper smirked against the smooth skin, and once again made Alex's breath hitch, when she felt Piper's hands circle around her waist for the zipper of her skirt. It only took a moment for Piper to unzip it and let it drop away from her body. "You are more beautiful that I could have possibly imagined."

Alex went to step out of the skirt that now pooled at the bottom of her feet, but before she could move, Piper was on her knees in front of her, moving the skirt in another direction, and then running her hands down her legs, and then back up again, before she slipped off her black thong as well. Alex shivered with lust as she felt Piper move back up her body. Nimble fingers soon removed her bra as well, and now left Alex standing naked in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure you have never done this before?" Alex breathed out.

"Nope" Piper smirked.

Alex smirked back "Well now look who is the one wearing too many clothes"

Piper held Alex's gaze as she once again approached her girlfriend, a wealth of information being communicated without any words. Slowly, Alex removed Piper's strapless bra from her body. Making Alex's eyes dilate as she took in the sight of Piper's breasts. They weren't as big as hers, but to Alex they were perfect. Her mouth begged for a taste, but she refused. Instead she dropped to her knee's and placed kisses to the blonde's stomach, as she too ran her hands up and down Piper's legs, before she gave her a seductive grin as she pulled Piper's own thong from her body.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once she removed Piper's thong, she threw in it the direction of the rest of the clothes that had been discarded. But before she stood back up, she slowly moved her head closer to Piper's body, and licked a spot just below the blonde's belly button, but further enough away from where the blonde so desperately needed her. Piper gasped, her eyes growing darker with desire, as both her hands moved to tangle in Alex's hair. Alex couldn't help but chuckle wickedly and then moved the rest of the way back up, once again looking Piper in the eyes. Before she started to walk them both backwards, in the direction of the bed, stopping once her knee's hit the edge.

"Tease" Piper commented with a smirk.

"Anticipation is half the fun." Alex smirked back at her.

"You're right it…" Piper began but before she could finish, Alex moved her lips closer to her ear and whispered with a growl.

"The wait is over."

 ** _XXXXX_**

Once again, Piper felt a thrill run down her spine as she watched Alex's last bit of restraint snap. Alex lifted Piper slightly, before she threw her playfully on the king size bed, as she watched her like a hunter watches it prey. Before she pounced on top of her, both arms and legs immediately tangling together. Mouth's easily found each other, while hands roamed, learning all the spots that made their lovers tick.

Piper was on fire. Since the moment she watched Alex ascending those stairs, in that tight pencil skirt, she wanted to take her. She wanted to be taken by her. She needed this woman with desperation and longing; with an intensity of which she had never felt before. And finally there was no one or anything around to interrupt them.

As usual, Piper had quickly become impatient, and she flipped Alex onto her back, and pinned her there, before she straddled her. Alex watched in awe at Piper taking the lead, she always thought that Piper would be a spitfire in bed, and the blonde wasn't proving her wrong. As the blonde felt her wet center press against Alex's stomach, she couldn't help but moan out with a burning need. Instinctively her hips began to rock, trying to find a rhythm for the release she desperately needed.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Alex watched the vision above her, captivated. Piper kept her gaze as she rocked against her, her hands moving to capture Alex's breasts, squeezing as she increased her pace. Alex's mouth watered as Piper's breasts moved in time to her thrusts, her mouth begging her to finally let her taste them once again. But instead, she moved her hand's to Piper hips, stilling them, making the blonde whimper, and Alex smirk.

As Alex sat up, her arms slid around Piper's back, as the blonde slipped into her lap. "Not that way. Not this time. I want this to be special for us." Alex told her.

A part of her couldn't believe Piper was sitting naked in her lap, legs wrapped around her as she looked at her with eyes swimming with love and desire. And just then, Alex surprised even herself. She felt her eyes start to water as her feelings for this woman who had captivated her heart, surge and consumed her. She never thought that this would be her life, she never thought she would feel so much love and happiness than she does in this exact moment.

"Alex?" Piper asked, moving her fingers to wet eyes with concern.

All Alex could do was smile, and with a voice rich with emotion Alex replied. "I love you so much."

Piper's brow smoothed as her concern vanished, understanding, bringing a smile as she leaned in to kiss Alex deeply.

"Show me" Piper whispered as their lips met and bodies melted together.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Alex felt her need for Piper intensify with every stroke of the woman's tongue against her own. Sadly, though, the demand for air caused them to part too soon, but Alex only took a short breather before lowering her head to an erect nipple and capturing it between her teeth, pulling it hard before wrapping her lips around it and sucking. Piper's legs tightened around her while her hands went to her head, both trying to pull her closer as a groan tore from the blonde's lips.

"Oh God!" Piper exclaimed with a gasp.

Alex flicked her tongue across Piper's hard nipple as she massaged it with her teeth, giving it a sharp pull every now and again, causing Piper to only gasp more with each tug. Her hands massaged Piper's ass, fingers kneading, her palms sliding up and down the firm soft flesh. But on occasion, she let her fingers dip low enough to lightly tease Piper's center. Never touching firmly, just enough to make the blonde squirm.

Finally, Alex alternated to the other breast for only a short time before Piper pulled her head upward, kissing her hard. Alex loved the feel of the blonde's soft lips moving against her own. She loved the feel of Piper's tongue sliding into her mouth and the way she gasped into her mouth as she grabbed a breast, pulling on the nipple, before twisting it between her fingers.

"Alex, please" Piper moaned into the kiss, not knowing just how much teasing she would be able to handle.

A chill went up Alex's spine at the deep erotic tone. She ached to touch Piper, so she decided to give into the plea. Piper sitting in her lap, legs spread open, wrapping around her, afforded her excellent leverage. Alex moved her hand lower with torturous slowness, only grazing Piper's center with the lightest of touches. The blonde whispered into her mouth once more, pulling back. Alex momentarily forgot what she was doing as Piper's sensual blue eyes held her gaze, only an inch away.

"Touch me" Piper pleaded, as warm breath caressed Alex's lips.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Looking into burning blue, Alex felt the words move through her body, leaving her fingers slightly trembling with the desire to fulfil the request. Once again, Alex slowly moved her finger's to Piper's warmth and this time she let them lightly touch warm skin. Then, ever so slowly, she teased her index between the swollen folds.

Piper's head tilted back in pleasure, exposing her neck. And as much as the darker haired woman tried, she was unable to resist the temptation. Alex began kissing the bare flesh gently, nibbling with her teeth. Gradually, she began running her finger between the swollen folds, but staying away from the one place she knew the blonde was aching for her touch.

"You are so wet" Alex whispered into Piper's neck as her fingers continued to bathe in the wetness.

"Yesss" Piper groaned, rubbing her hands up and down Alex's back.

Alex kept her rhythm, never touching Piper's clit or the source of all the wetness. Growing even more annoyed with Alex's teasing, Piper pulled herself closer to Alex with her arms and legs, and began to rock against her girlfriend, trying to make Alex's fingers slide through the wetness faster so they would move higher and touch the spot she desperately needed to be touched. Even though Alex could sense Piper impatience, and even though their breasts touch with every move, still her finger's did not stray.

"So impatient" Alex smirked, making Piper groan some more. " _I could live forever like this_ ", Alex thought to herself as she watched the blonde's head fall, chin touching her chest and breathing heavy.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Alex finally gave into temptation and finally let her finger brush Piper's clit every so lightly. But, just enough to make the blonde woman gasp and jerk in her arms, mumbling "Yes" a few times.

"Go inside, please Alex, I need you" Piper panted, with her head still down.

Alex could barely restrain herself from obeying the request, but she did. Instead, she continued to stroke the ever growing amount of wetness while Piper continued trying to make her fingers slip in the direction she wanted them to go.

"Alex, please, I'm burning, I need to feel…" Piper pleaded, after more tortuous moments passed.

But before Piper could finish her plea, Alex swiftly slid two fingers deep inside her. Making Piper's head fly up, and her eyes lock with Alex's penetrating gaze. Both women groaned from not only Alex's fingers now moving inside the blonde, but also from the feelings their gaze conveyed to the other.

"Oh God, yes!" Piper moaned when Alex began a slow thrusting.

Once again, Piper placed her lips over Alex's, her tongue matching the strokes of Alex's fingers, driving both of them even wilder. Both women absorbed the breath of the other with a driving need to consume the other. Alex thrusted harder and faster into Piper, eventually causing the blonde to rip away from their kiss and scream out in pleasure. But it wasn't until Alex started rubbing her clit slowly, making Piper thrust her hips hard at Alex, and sending her upper body back. Piper moved her arms from around her girlfriend, putting them behind herself for support as well as giving her more power with every thrust.

Alex could only watch in awe. Piper looked magnificent, and she was much more than she could have ever dreamed of. Alex could see the muscles of her body straining with each movement as Piper tried to make Alex's finger's go deeper and deeper. And when Alex moved her index finger over Piper's G-Spot, the blonde stilled briefly, screaming out Alex's name, before resuming her thrusts with more force. Finally, Alex added a third finger, causing the headboard of the bed to crash into the wall from the power of Piper's and Alex's thrusts.

The darker haired woman was so turned incredibly turned on, she could feel her own wet walls grip and flex in time with Piper's. She had never had an orgasm without being touched but at the moment, it wouldn't surprise her if she did.

Finally, Alex began a more insistent pace on Piper's inflamed clit. And after a short time, she felt Piper's wall's begin to tighten around her fingers.

"Yes, Pipes, give it to me" Alex demanded huskily.

But when Alex would flick over Piper's g-spot, the blonde couldn't stop herself from altering between moaning and screaming. Soon, her body went tight, and Alex felt her fingers get gripped hard inside hot, wet flesh. When Alex noticed Piper start to descend from the pinnacle of her high, she ceased her movements. And with her unoccupied hand, she began to lightly rub Piper's quivering abs. Alex waited until she watched the blonde's arms, still holding her up, start to lose their strength, that is when Alex plunged three fingers back inside the woman. Her thumb immediately starting a pleasurable rhythm on her clit, while her fingers inside the blonde teased her g-spot, with perfect skill.

The blonde screamed out her appreciation, as she flung herself back up, her arms once more wrapping around Alex's neck, and her nails digging into her back.

"Oh fuck!" Piper yelled out, using her thigh muscles to push herself up and down on Alex's skilled fingers, keeping the rhythm she had set.

Alex moaned as Piper lowered her head and sucked Alex's earlobe into her hot mouth. Feeling Piper's wet tongue and hot breath on her ear only excited her further, causing her to thrust her fingers harder and deeper into Piper.

"Yes, Alex. Fuck me." Piper whispered with primal desire into her ear. "Oh yes, just like that" She moaned as Alex altered her rhythm. "You feel so good inside me."

"Oh God" Alex groaned, Piper's erotic words arousing her as much as their actions. Wrapping her free hand around Piper, she raked her nails down her firm ass cheeks. Making Piper gasp out in surprised pleasure, as Alex felt her start to cum around her fingers harder than she had ever had before. Piper's nails ranked down Alex's back as Piper cried out. The only coherent word Alex could recognize was her own name. This time she kept a tender movement inside the blonde, until she knew Piper had given her everything she was capable of giving at the moment. Finally, Piper collapsed into her arms, as Alex slowly moved her finger's out. Only making Piper moan out some more, and Alex lovingly caressed the area for a moment, before wrapping both her arms around Piper, holding her tightly.

"You are amazing. I love you" Alex whispered into sweet smelling blonde hair.

Piper moved her head from where she buried it into Alex's neck, and met the dark green gaze. "And I love you" She whispered with wet eyes, a tear escaping and sliding down her cheek.

Alex caught the tear with her tongue, closing her eyes briefly at the taste. "I promise you, these are the only type of tears you will ever cry again."

Piper smiled as she gently pushed Alex back on the bed, kissing her deeply. They both were lost in the kiss for what felt like a lifetime, before Piper pulled back from the kiss, before she whispered in Alex's ear "I want to taste what you taste like.

* * *

 **I know, I know, awful place to end. But it gives you an incentive to come back and read the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, how sweet is Alex for planning all of this for Piper, She is such a romantic at heart.**

 **But I do hope you all enjoyed their first time, I hope it was special enough, I hope it showed just the right amount of love. And I also hope it also had just enough hotness to it as well...Please review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter, and I promise the next chapter will be posted by the end of the weekend.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I am sorry that I forgot to put a warning on it, about not reading it in public. So hopefully, none of you did.**

 **Anyway, this chapter I will put a warning on as well, don't read in public places. LOL**

 **So here is chapter 22, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _Piper smiled as she gently pushed Alex back on the bed, kissing her deeply. They both were lost in the kiss for what felt like a lifetime, before Piper pulled back from the kiss, before she whispered in Alex's ear "I want to taste what you taste like._

* * *

As the words registered in her mind, Alex couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering close, as she let out a soft moan. One that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, as she smirked to herself, as she placed a soft kiss to the darker haired woman's ear, before Piper began to kiss down Alex's body.

Piper's body still hummed with sexual satisfaction as she kissed a trail down Alex's neck. Then, she traced a slight path of freckles down Alex's chest to between her breasts where the trail ended. Although, the freckles were so faint, they didn't go unnoticed by Piper's eye, who thought they were just another thing she loved about the goddess laying under. Piper's tongue wandered to Alex's right breast, while she bought her other hand up to the left. With both her tongue and fingertips she traced both nipples lightly, softly blowing on the one now wet from her tongue.

Although, Piper had never been with a woman, and that thought just couldn't leave her mind, because she wanted the woman below her to feel everything like she had, and even though she didn't really know what she was doing, she just focused on what she liked and went with that. But Alex had other plans for the blonde, because she wasn't quite done with her yet.

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Piper was distracted by Alex's breasts, the darker haired woman quickly wrapped her legs around Piper's waist, and then flipped them over, pinning the blonde under her once more. "HEY!" Piper chuckled in shock, but also incredibly turned on at the same time by Alex's dominate attitude.

Alex could only chuckle as she straddled Piper's waist, while she kissed her neck, and then softly up to her ear, before she growled "I wasn't done with you yet."

The blonde let out a moan, as the words registered, as Alex kissed down to Piper's breast, and moved her hand up to the other. All the while Alex lifted herself up on her free arm, and moved from sitting atop of Piper to stretching her legs out behind her onto Piper's own legs. A small nudge from Alex's right leg had Piper spreading her legs immediately. And, Alex quickly slipped her right leg between them while her left went to the other side. But when, Piper started to raise her right leg to come in contact with Alex's center, Alex quickly caught the leg between her thighs before it reached it's destination.

"No. keep your legs down and spread" Alex breathed out over Piper's nipple.

She heard Piper whimper her agreement and then felt her drop her leg back to the bed while spreading her legs even further apart.

"Good" Alex smirked.

Alex let her left hand drift from Piper's breast to caress down the woman's side while her tongue moved from the other breast to trail down Piper's stomach stopping just before she got to the one place Piper wanted her most. Piper began moaning above her once more as she kissed and nipped gently. A few moments later, Alex began to suck more roughly on the area of skin, determined to leave a mark there. Piper's hips bucked sharply once more as ow groan of pleasure started to leave her lips.

After a minute, Alex stopped sucking and moved her head back slightly to admire her creation with a smug smirk. A nice love bite now adorned the area, marking Piper's as hers, and hers alone. And seeing it only made Alex feel more primal than ever. Lowering her head back down, she kissed the mark once more before slowly averting her eyes upward. And the sight she saw, only turned her only even more. Piper was looking down at her, eyes half-lidded and thick with passion. As Piper licked her lips, Alex began to move back up her body. Languidly, she took her time, placing kisses and soft caresses with her tongue as she moved up but avoiding the blonde's now painfully erect nipples. When she finally was face to face with Piper, both women were breathing heavily with barely controlled desire as they held each other's gaze.

Alex licked her lips and she felt Piper's breathing increase to yet another level. Slowly, she lowered her head while still keeping Piper's gaze. When she was just about to lose her focus she stopped and instead of pressing her lips against Piper's, she slid her tongue from her mouth and softly caressed Piper's lips with it. Making the blonde's eyes darkened to an impossible shade of blue as their gaze held and she extended her own tongue to meet Alex's. As Alex felt her arms start to tremble as their tongues caressed against the other, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up for much longer. It was difficult enough making herself keep her leg away from the heat she felt emanating from Piper's center. And now this was just too much.

A second later, she didn't have to worry about it anymore when she felt Piper wrap both arms around her, yanking her down onto her own body. Her tongue swiftly entering Piper's mouth, and she greedily absorbed the small 'Oomph' of air that expelled from the woman's lungs as her weight dropped onto her. All the while, finger's dug pleasurable into her back, and she moaned into Piper's mouth. Alex felt their kiss permeate every molecule of her body, soaking her soul, and she could feel the love and desire Piper felt for her rolling off her body in waves.

But all too soon, Piper finally had to pull away, gasping for air. But for Alex, she didn't care about air. She needed to consume Piper, to drown in every part of her. Quickly, she moved to Piper's ear, growling low into it before sucking the earlobe into her mouth. Although Piper moaned, Alex didn't stay there long, instead she kissed down Piper's jaw, and then down her collarbone, then finally to the middle of her chest. Her tongue went to the right breast while her finger's moved to her left. And after only thirty seconds, Alex felt Piper's fingers move to her head, grabbing and trying to forcefully move her mouth to her nipple.

And somehow, Alex was able to refuse, not letting her head budge, making the blonde below her, let out desperate plea.

"Please, Alex. I need you….I need you so fucking much."

This time, Alex couldn't resist that tone of longing in Piper's voice, the need in Piper's voice sounded like a desperate hunger and Alex wanted to satisfy it.

Simultaneously she moved her fingers to one nipple, her lips and teeth to the other, while impacting Piper's now very wet pussy with her right leg. Suddenly, Piper was overwhelmed with sensation as she screamed out in pleasure as Alex's fingers and teeth manipulated her nipples, in the only way Alex knew they needed. Her hips began a fast tempo against Alex's leg, spreading her wetness over the strong thigh.

Alex sucked hard on the nipple while her teeth alternated between nibbling gently and biting roughly. She grinned wickedly as she felt Piper's nails scratch up her back, and she knew that there would be damage done by the morning.

Gradually, she moved fingers from manipulating a now very red nipple to moving down Piper's body to touch her lightly where the woman had been waiting for the most. Moving her leg away from the undulating hips, she stilled them with the palm of her hand against Piper's pubic bone. As fingers reached the crease and were immediately bathed in hot wetness. Alex moaned at the amount of wetness and moved her mouth from Piper's other nipple. Having nearly used all her patience, she moved quickly between Piper's legs, her eyes gazing at the glistening wetness. Lying on her stomach, she used her finger's to park Piper's folds. Moaning at the vision, and thinking on how deeply she loved this woman. She felt Piper's body shift and angled her head to look up at her, and saw that Piper had propped herself on her elbows and was looking down at Alex, eyes nearly black in the candlelight.

"I want to watch" Piper husked out, her voice deeper with desire.

An erotic chill ran down Alex's spine, as she heard Piper's comment, but she knew she would only be able to watch for a short while, before the blonde would lose the strength to hold herself up.

Alex ran her tongue along her lips suggestively at Piper, before she lowered her mouth to the heat, keeping her folds spread with her fingers, she slowly licked one side, feeling her head spin at the sensation of the soft hot flesh against her tongue. As Piper began to groan low and deep above her. _"Oh god, how was I ever able to live without her?"_ Alex thought to herself, before she licked the other side as well, stopping briefly to enjoy the moment before she ran her tongue through Piper's wetness. And that one movement alone, was just enough to cause Piper to lose her strength, her head flopping back, and her hands quickly moved to Alex's hair. Alex hummed with pleasure as the blonde ran her fingers though her hair, encouraging her without words while Piper let out moan after moan. Alex felt her chest swell almost painfully with love for the blonde as she licked every inch of flesh over and over again. She never knew love could feel this way, and now that she did, she never wanted to be without it or the blonde again.

 _ **XXXXX**_

After endless minutes filled with the most exquisite torture she finally heard Piper's plead "Inside, please. I need to feel you inside me."

Just then, Alex lost all of her patience and with abandonment swiftly entered three fingers as deeply as she could push them into the blonde. As she moved her tongue to Piper's clit, and began to lick it furiously. Piper hips surged forward again and again as low, guttural moans escaped her. After long pleasurable minutes, Alex calmed her pace, now moving her fingers in a slow, sensual rhythm in and out of Piper while her tongue swirled at a less hurried pace around the blonde's clit.

"Oh yes, I need you so much. I need you. I need you. I need you." Piper moaned sensually over and over again, almost chanting, as her head moved from side to side.

Alex felt the words resonate within in, their meaning twofold. And once again, Alex surprised herself, as her eyes watered, vulnerability the admission brought. Her own emotions for Piper overwhelmed her and suddenly the need to bring her to release became all too much. Alex sucked Piper's clit into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it, while increasing the force of her thrusts. Her tongue lavished forceful attention on to the hard buddle of nerves as her lips sucked and in moments Alex felt her hair being pulled as Piper's wet muscles convulsed around her fingers. The blonde woman screamed out Alex's name as she came. And just as Piper was started to come down, Alex sent her back over the edge, causing Piper to thrash from side to side while moaning. "Oh yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

The primal words heated Alex's blood to a boiling point and made her own clit ache almost painfully. As she kept her fingers deep inside Piper, she fluidly moved up her body. She positioned herself atop Piper's thigh once again, but this time letting her own hot center come in contact with it. Piper's eyes flew open and her hands dropped from Alex's head to the taller woman's breast, pinching the erect nipples.

Alex began sliding herself in time against Piper's thigh with each thrust of her fingers inside he blonde, her thumb rubbing against her clit, and both women moaned each time Alex's fingers moved faster and deeper into Piper.

"Look at me" Piper groaned out.

The minute she heard Piper's request, Alex moved her head from it's thrown back position and met Alex's gaze.

"Cum with me" Piper told her as she twisted her nipples, with a voice both low, and loving.

"Yes" Alex moaned out.

Alex started to feel Piper's walls squeezing around her fingers, once again, triggering her own orgasm and soon both women moaned once last time before they screamed out in unison, the erotic sounds only causing their orgasms to become more intense with each millisecond. Both women struggled to maintain eye contact throughout, just barely succeeding. Neither woman could form any coherent words as they rode wave after wave of pleasure together.

 _ **XXXXX**_

When Alex felt Piper start to come down from her high, only removing her fingers when the quivering muscles stopped twitching. Moving her hands to Piper's breasts as she continued to move herself against the blonde's thigh as her orgasm still ripped through her. Just when she thought she was spent, Piper grabbed her hips with one hand, while the other, she quickly thrusted three fingers inside her. Alex moaned out in pleasure as she threw her head back once more, while Piper coaxed her movement of her hips, and thrusted her fingers inside her deeper.

"I know you've got more. Give it to me. I want to watch you." Piper growled out, eyes flashing with lust and love.

The deep, sexual tone set Alex off once again, as she squeezed Piper's breasts in her hand, as she threw her hand back even further, crying out in pleasure as another orgasm took her body over.

When the last of the shudders passed through her, she fell exhausted onto Piper, feeling more loved than she could ever remember, as Piper removed her fingers, and then wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. Several minutes passed, while both women lay panting and sweaty, before either moved or could even find the strength to speak.

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Piper lay holding Alex in her arms, she knew in that moment, she was more loved than she had ever been in her whole life.

 _"_ _I've wasted so much time! So much damn time playing a part I was never truly happy playing."_ Piper thought to herself. _"You can't beat yourself up about it forever. Let the past rest for now and enjoy the moment."_

And for once, Piper was in full agreement with herself.

The blonde ran her fingers up and down Alex's back soothingly while she enjoyed the feeling of her body resting against hers. Finally, the darker haired woman breathing had evened out and the rhythmic pattern of it lulled Piper.

"Alex, that was…." Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"incredible" Alex finished for her, smiling dreamily at her.

"Beyond incredible" Piper smiled back.

As both women laid in each other arms, the candlelight around them began to dim causing Piper to attempt to raise herself, still with Alex's body on top of her, to see what was happening with them.

"Don't worry about it. They were only eight hour candles" Alex explained, holding Piper in place.

And if on cue, more candles around them began to go dark until after only a minutes the last of the candles on the night stand next to them went out, leaving them in total blackness.

"This was truly amazing, Alex. From the moment I got here. I will never forget this night." Piper promised, placing a kiss on top of Alex's head.

Alex smiled brightly in the darkness, satisfied that she had succeeded in giving the love of her life, the memorable night she had hoped to.

"Nor will I" Alex responded, placing a kiss on Piper's collarbone.

She sighed with pleasure as Alex moved up slightly and captured her lips in a warm, loving kiss. Not meant to arouse this time but to impact their deep and abiding love for each other.

And just as the kiss ended, Piper let out a yawn, causing Alex to chuckle.

"Tired you out, did I?" Alex asked with a smug smirk.

"We really must do something about this massive ego of yours" Piper teased but before she could continue, Alex cut her off.

"I think my massive ego proved itself tonight" Alex chuckled as she bantered back "And are you complaining?"

"Oh, not at all. I am entering my prime, you know. I plan to feed your hunger to the point of over-indulgence." Piper intoned seductively, leaning in to softly lick a pulse point on Alex's neck.

A soft groan escaped Alex, and then her breath caught as she imagined the look in the blonde's eyes that would go along with that tone.

"But I think for now, we could both use some sleep" Piper added, stifling yet another yawn.

"Tease" Alex joked as she rolled off her.

Piper chuckled before Alex told her to turn over. Immediately, Piper did what she was told, and moved onto her side, and Alex moved in behind her, wrapping her arms securely around the smaller, shorter woman. Just then, Piper felt Alex nuzzle into her hair, breathing her scent in once more.

"I love you" Alex told her, voice deep with emotion.

"I love you too" Piper responded, raising one of Alex's hands to her lips, before placing a soft kiss on the smooth skin.

The blonde was still holding her hand in her own as she bought it to her chest and hugged it against her, absorbing the feeling of Alex wrapped behind her, before quickly drifting off.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

The next morning, consciousness tugged at Piper's sleepy brain, her eyes opening a fraction to see a magnificent, perfectly shaped breast. A happy smile came to her lips, as she realized that her waking life was now far better than anything her dreams could offer her. She had fallen asleep in Alex's arms last night, and now awoke with her head pillowed on one side of her chest, arm draped over a slender torso. She sighed with contentment as she felt Alex's chest rise and fall, and as she listened to her heartbeat.

Just then, details from last night's love making flooded her mind, causing parts of her to tingle pleasantly. Absently her fingers started stroking in slow patterns on the sleeping woman's side. Looking up, she let her eyes gaze over a long neck, over supple lips parted slightly, and to eyes that were still closed in peaceful slumber. Immediately, feelings of love surged inside her, and her eyes fell back to soft, supple lips. The tingling she felt throughout her body only increased, as she remembered those lips wrapped around her, loving her.

 _"_ _I need to taste her"_ Piper thought to herself

The impulsive desire to do so, drove Piper to immediately slide down the bed, gently she used her hands to start to push Alex's legs apart. However, when she started to, Alex spread them apart as far as they would go, and Piper looked up in surprise, thinking that Alex must have woken, but the sleeping beauty was still fast asleep. Quickly, Piper raised an eyebrow, as she smirked, curious as to what exactly Alex was dreaming.

Although, the blonde was still unsure about everything she was supposed to do, she quickly threw those thoughts aside, as she lowered her head, and began placing soft kisses along a taut, slim stomach, quickly working her way down to a place her tongue was demanding she taste. As she kissed her way to her destination, she heard Alex sigh softly and mumble something unintelligible. Finally, Piper came to the smooth center, and placed kisses there as well, and yet again, Alex sighed and this time her body shifted upward, giving Piper even greater access.

Piper took in a breath of air, before she took the plunge so to speak, and gently extended her tongue and firmly slipped it between surprisingly already wet skin. This time, Alex cried out softly, moaning "Oh god, Pipes." And slipped one hand down her body, until she reached piper's blonde locks, and slipped her fingers between the strands.

"How long have you been awake?" Piper asked humorously, before slipping her tongue back between hot folds.

Alex groaned as the blonde's tongue explored her before she could answer. "Since you began kissing…oh God!" Alex cried in pleasure as Piper flicked her tongue over her clit, and slowly moved one finger inside the blonde. "My Stomach" Alex managed to finish between moans.

Piper could only hum her acknowledgment, the vibration going directly to Alex's clit.

"Oh, yes" Alex groaned out, voice thick with desire.

Alex's mind flooded, as she thought she might explode from the pleasure when Piper added another finger inside her. Instinctively, she bucked her hips against her while she moaned in encouragement. Just then, Alex cried out sharply as she ran her fingers though Piper's hair some more, and the slightly younger woman hummed in pleasure, the vibration once again adding to the already incredible sensation. Although, she tried, Alex just couldn't stop herself from using both her hands to press herself harder against Piper's mouth, trying to pull the blonde closer to her.

But when she felt Piper run her teeth over her clit, and then suck it hard into her mouth, she was gone. Within seconds, she could feel her muscles clamp tightly around Piper's fingers. Making her cry out in pleasure, making her hips move widely against the blonde's face. As her orgasm ripped through her quivering body, and Piper helped her ride it out with her, not stopping her attentions until Alex dropped her hips back onto the bed, spent.

Quickly, Alex arm's lost it's strength, and dropped away from Piper's head, and then she felt Piper kiss her throbbing but satisfied center tenderly, before moving back up her body.

 _ **XXXXX**_

After a few minutes, Alex lazily opened her eyes to find Piper looking down at her with such love and adoration she though she might melt.

"Kiss me" Alex demanded, her voice still thick with need.

As soon as Piper's mouth touched hers she pushed her tongue past the slightly parted lips and explored every inch of Piper's mouth she could find. The mixture of tasting herself as well as Piper caused Alex's head to spin with renewed sexual energy. However, the desire to make love to Piper once again, was cut short when Piper pulled back from the kiss, and chuckled.

Alex quickly raised her eyebrow, as she asked. "And just what is so amusing?

"You didn't hear that?" Piper asked, grinning.

"Hear what?" Alex asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, and this only caused Piper to chuckle some more before answering.

"Your stomach. You either got something alive in there or you are starving."

As if on cue, Alex's stomach let loose another very loud growl, making Alex blush and grin sheepishly.

"I guess I am hungry. I haven't eaten since last night. And someone helped me work up an appetite, for someone who says they have never been with a woman before" Alex teased playfully.

Piper blushed at the comment, even though she knew Alex was teasing. "Did I do…." Piper began to ask but Alex quickly cut her off, by flipping them over, and pinned her on the bed, before she kissed her deeply.

"Don't you even finish that sentence" Alex growled against her lips. "You are amazing Pipes, no one has ever made me cum like you the way you did."

Blushing yet again, Piper couldn't help but smile. "The same could be said about you." Piper told her, making Alex smile smugly, before she kissed her once more, but just as quickly the kiss began, Piper broke it. "Now come on, it's time we give your stomach some food." Piper told as she flipped them, and then pushed herself off the older woman.

"But I am hungry for something else right now" Alex growled, pulling Piper back down against her.

But before Piper could protest, Alex flipped them once more, pinning the blonde's arms with her own, and recaptured her lips. And after no more than five seconds, she heard a phone ringing out.

"Fuck!" Piper fumed, "Is this always going to happen!"

"You have the cutest little pout" Alex told her, barely holding back her laughter.

Piper looked down at, frowning as she said "I am not pouting!"

"Oh yes, you are" Alex told her this not holding back her laughter.

As she heard Alex's laugh, Piper couldn't help but break into a smile. "Maybe a little," She admitted.

"Now answer the phone. It could be…" Alex began but got cut off.

"The kids, I know" Piper finished, as Alex released Piper's writs from the bed.

"They probably didn't expect you to still be sleeping" Alex laughed "At least they gave us last night"

Piper laughed as she searched the room for her clothes.

"Robes are in the bathroom" Alex told her, still laying on the bed.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?" Piper smiled as she entered the bathroom and reemerged wearing the cotton white robe Alex had bought for her. While she held a blue cotton robe in one hand, and then tossing it at Alex.

"Don't you like me lounging around naked?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Within a second, Piper moved, now only a breath away from Alex's face, her voice deeply erotic. "Of course I like it. I love you. And if you don't put something on to cover this sexy body up, I am never going to leave this room for anything." She emphasized her point by squeezing Alex's breast.

The blonde was quickly satisfied she made her point, when Alex let gasped under her touch, before Piper turned to find her purse, that she had bought upstairs last night, where her phone was ringing once more. And when she turned back around, a still ringing phone in hand, Piper found Alex sitting on the edge of the bed, with the robe now on, grinning at her.

An answering grin formed on her lips, as she slid her finger acorss the phone, and then greeted the caller.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

When Alex stood from the bed, she felt euphoric. She assumed that the caller was one of the kids, so she left the room, and went downstairs to make them both something to eat. As she made her way downstairs, she noticed the now burnt remnants of the candles littering the bedroom, hallway, and stairs, and she made a mental note to clean them up after once she was done cooking. But before Alex could decide what to make, she heard Piper running down the stairs at full speed. Quickly, she turned to around to see what was going on, just in time to see the blonde come charging into the room, smiling widely, eyes alive with excitement. Alex only had a moment to brace herself against the kitchen counter as Piper flung herself into her arms, letting out a shout of joy.

Alex wrapped her arms around the excited blonde, and laughed. She didn't even know what was so damn exciting, but still it thrilled her to see Piper so happy. A moment passed, before Piper moved her face from Alex's neck to look at her, taking Alex's breath away by the utter beauty looking back at her.

 _"_ _Will she always make me lose my breath like this?"_ Alex thought to herself. But she already knew the answer, the answer was yes. There was never a time in the short time she had known the blonde, that Piper didn't take her breath away.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, placing her hands on Piper's arm.

"That was Polly" Piper responded, nearly bouncing.

"Riiight" Alex said slowly, hoping it would encourage the blonde to say more. Because she couldn't think of a single reason why talking to the Polly would make Piper so excited, especially after what she did the other day.

"Larry confessed!" Piper squealed "And he put the papers together for a divorce!" Now Piper literally was jumping up and down with joy, making Alex laugh at her enthusiasm, as Piper wrapped her in another hug. "Isn't that great?" Piper exclaimed, pulling back, searching her eyes.

"It's wonderful!" Alex replied, grinning more from Piper's excitement than her own, because it hadn't fully hit her yet. "What made him change his mind?"

Piper stopped bouncing, but the smile stayed firmly etched on her lips, and then started to make the morning coffee.

"Here, let me. I was about to start making some breakfast when you came in." Alex told her.

"You don't have to do that" Piper responded, as she continued with her preparations.

Quickly, Alex stopped her by placing her hand's on top of Piper's. "I want to do it" She explained sincerely, looking her steadily in the eye for a moment before giving her a quick kiss while taking the coffee pot from her hands. "You just sit down and relax, and tell me more about what Polly had to say."

As if even possible, Piper's smile got impossibly wider, and she placed a kiss on Alex's neck before she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well she didn't have to say much, she just told me that when she went to go and join Pete at the hospital, the detectives were already there, and Larry was confessing to everything. And then she said she snapped at him, and then her and Pete left just as they handcuffed Larry and read them his rights." Piper explained, and Alex nodded her head in acknowledgement, while she brewed the coffee. "And then yesterday morning, I guess Larry called Pete, and told him to help arrange the divorce papers. And they aren't looking at you as a suspect anymore now, since Larry confessed to everything, and doesn't want to press charges against you."

Once Alex was finished with the preparations, and the coffee was brewing, Alex walked over to the table to join the blonde.

"That's wonderful" Alex repeated, getting lose looking into Piper's eyes.

The smile dropped from Piper's lips, as she became serious. "I know everything is happening probably faster than you planned, but after last night…..I don't want to wake up without you ever again."

Alex felt her heart melt all over again at the emotional yet unsure words. Reaching across the table, she took Piper's hands in her own, squeezing them slightly in reassurance.

"It's not moving too fast at all. I have told you that. Waking up next to you on the morning's I have, is everything I have always wanted. I want nothing more than to live with you and the kids. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you Pipes, I love the kids, and I love you, more than I ever thought I could ever love somebody." Alex explained, voice filled with emotion and love.

The bright smile returned to Piper's face, "Do you really mean that?"

"Absoluetly!" Alex told her with a wide smile of her own. "I am more than ready to start a life with you and the kids."

Quickly, Alex rose from her seat, as she bent over to kiss Piper with soft, unhurried passion, only intending to further assure the younger woman. Instead, their desire soared and Piper's hands moved inside Alex's robe, sliding up smooth skin, until she reached her breasts.

Alex pulled back, eyes dilated with barely controlled passion, as Piper reached out and grabbed the front of her robe, pulling Alex back to her. "Where do you think you're going?" Piper told her in a seductive tone that made Alex shiver.

"I am going to make you breakfast" Alex replied, moving Piper's hands from her robe, trying to control her breathing.

"There's something else I want to eat right now" Piper told her with a seductive grin. As she stood from her seat, and backed Alex up, making her her lower back hit the counter. And no matter how much she tried, Alex just couldn't take her gaze away from Piper, who was only inches away, looking her up and down with hungry eyes.

And in that moment, the older woman's stomach decided to let loose with yet another loud growl. Making the blonde stop her approach, meeting Alex's gaze once more, and within seconds, they were both doubled over laughing.

"I think my stomach is demanding it's need for food come first" Alex finally managed after a few seconds.

"I guess you're right" Piper replied, with a grin.

Once again, Alex turned to the now ready coffee behind her, and poured two cups, before she turned back around and handed them to Piper. "Here, take them to out to the patio. I'll throw together a couple omelets and be out shortly."

Piper kissed Alex softly, taking the cups. "Okay, but don't think this is over. As soon as your stomach has it's demands met, I plan on satisfying mine as well."

"I'm counting on it" Alex replied, returning the suggestive look.

Piper smiled, then turned and made her way out to the patio, As Alex watched her go for a moment before turning back to the stove to make the omelets.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

 _"_ _Finally, I am exactly where I want to be and with who I want to be with."_ Piper thought to herself with a smile, as she walked out to the patio.

Piper knew that their life together wasn't going to be easy at first. There were going to be those who hated them being together, family, friends, and of course Alex had her fans. Then there was going to be the press. She knew once they lived together for good, the paparazzi would be all over it. Also, she knew that her and Alex would be the latest lesbian couple in Hollywood, she knew she would be called names, like 'Gold-digger' and god's knows what else. And Piper knew she had to make sure they discussed the implications of all this with not only Alex, but with the kids' as well, because now their life would be in the public eye as well. Piper had no doubt that Alex already knew all this, but they both needed to know where each other stood on the matter. For her part, she didn't care what people thought anymore, including her parents, who she now would be coming out to. Because as long as she had Alex, and her kids, and let's not forget her grand-dog Milah, she had everything she would ever need.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 22, along with the end of this story.**

 **But don't worry, a sequel is already in the works, if you guys want one that is.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story and chapter, please let me know what you all thought. Thank you all again for supporting and reading this story, and for your encouraging and thoughtful words. I am grateful for all of you who took the time to read this story. So until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You all are way too kind! I am so glad you all enjoyed this story, and I hope you all enjoy the sequel as well, which has now been posted, titled "Right Where I Belong"**

 **Thank you all again for your support, I am grateful for all of you!**

 **Let the new adventure begin!**


End file.
